J'existe pour vous haïr
by Vilbbes
Summary: Là toujours là, je serai à vous observer à vous juger... Me détestez-vous tous? Peu importe combien vous pouvez me haïr, cela ne me fait plus rien ! Enfoncez-vous donc dans les méandres de la peur, car je me vengerai!
1. Ch1: Prologue

J'existe pour vous haïr !

_Moi Vilbbes, à eu droit hier soir à une inspiration soudaine qui m'a fait écrire, non seulement ce prologue mais également le premier chapitre de cette possible série. _

_Je vous presente en exclusivité un Naruto qui, bien qu'il possède la même determination (et/ou stupidité) que celui de Kishimoto, est un peu plus cynique et haineux, ce qui le conduira à faire encore plus de choses stupides que le Naruto original et le conduira et s'écarter complètement de l'histoire à un moment donné._

_Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin du prologue._

Résumé : Moi Naruto Uzumaki, j'en ai assez, ne me regardez pas comme ça !

Me détestez-vous tous? Peu importe combien vous pouvez me haïr, cela ne me fait plus rien ! Je ne vous supporte plus mais je resterai toujours !

Vous voulez que je disparaisse ? Alors je serai là, à vous défier et vous rappeler mon existence faisant le plus de bruit, afin que vous ne m'oubliiez jamais !

Ecrit le **25/07/2012**

* * *

**Prologue**

Arrêtez j'en ai assez, ne me regardez pas comme ça!

Pourquoi ces regards, qu'est-ce que j'ai? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

Je n'ai rien volé, je n'ai rien prit! Tout ce que je possède c'est le village qui me l'a donné, c'est le Hokage qui l'a dit!

J'ai pas de parents! Est-ce pour cela que vous me regardez avec frayeur?

Moi, je ne fuirai pas, je suis là, je vous attends, j'attends que vous me disiez quel est le problème!

Je suis toujours seul, vous ne voulez pas que je joue avec vos enfants! Ils me détestent maintenant!

En êtes vous satisfaits ? Je suis triste, je suis malheureux! Était-ce votre but? Me haïssez-vous a ce point?

Partout dans le village c'est pareil! Tous vous me fuyez, et ces regards... Pourquoi?

* * *

Un parent, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu...

Quelqu'un qui ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un étranger. Comme si j'étais un monstre! Es-ce ce que je suis? Si c'est le cas, venez et dites le moi!

Cessez de vous cacher, dites-moi ce que vous avez tous sur le cœur.

Crachez-le moi à la figure s'il le faut! Je veux juste savoir!

Comment donc sont morts mes parents? Pourquoi tout le monde refuse de le dire?

Même le grand hokage me dit que je suis trop jeune, que mes parents sont morts en héros! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ! Ils sont morts, ils ne peuvent plus faire quoi que ce soit ?

Peut-être ont-ils été des criminels ? Et que l'on me ment ?

On ne me donne même pas leur nom ! Uzumaki c'est tout ce que je sais !

Qu'est-ce sensé vouloir dire? Je vu plein d'autres enfants qui ont perdu un parent, pourtant on le leur dit à eux!

Suis-je trop monstrueux pour que vous acceptiez de me le dire?

Cessez de me regarder comme un enfant! J'accepterai toutes les réponses!

Assez j'en ai assez!

Pourquoi me détestez-vous tant?

* * *

Assis sur ma balançoire je vous regarde avec envie.

Vous vous amusez, vous êtes heureux, vous avez des amis.

Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Parfois vous vous souvenez de ma présence et me regardez, haineux, effrayés, moqueurs, ou perplexes.

Ou bien vous ne me regardez jamais, vous m'ignorez comme l'on appris vos parents.

Vous n'en savez pas plus que moi, sur la raison pour laquelle ils me haïssent ou me méprisent.

J'ai demandé.

Mais suivre l'exemple des parents est une règle à laquelle vous ne vous dérobez pas.

Peu on essayé, pour ensuite être disputé par les adultes, parents, amis ou voisins.

Puisqu'ils le savent tous pourquoi pas moi ?

Je vous envie tellement, je n'ai visiblement pas le droit à une existence normale même pour un orphelin.

Il y a beaucoup d'orphelins dans un village de ninjas, beaucoup meurent au combat, mais dans cette génération il y en a exceptionnellement beaucoup.

On a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, sans doute un rapport au « secret ».

C'est comme ça que je l'appelle.

Je sais écrire et j'en profite pour noter plein d'hypothèses sur ce secret.

La plus plausible étant, que mes parents étaient des gens aimés et importants, et qu'ils ont été d'une manière où d'une autre tués par leurs propre fils, moi, d'où la haine de tout le monde à mon égard.

Je continue d'en écrire, je m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à savoir.

Devrais-je en faire un hobby, d'écrire ?

* * *

Je marchais dans la rue, ruminant sur ma misérable existence, quand soudain je butai contre quelqu'un. Me retenant à grand effort de ne pas tomber je l'entendis dire quelque chose.

« **Démon,** murmura doucement l'homme inconnu, avant de s'en aller à grand pas.

- **Démon** ? Répétais-je, juste pour être sur de ce que j'avais entendu. »

Je suis rentré rapidement chez moi pour écrire encore une de ces théories ce qui me faisait un bien fou.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte ce que ce mot pouvais vouloir dire. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

Je suis un démon. C'est une affirmation.

Pour la première fois, un passant que je ne connais pas m'a donné un nom.

Voilà, je suis un démon, étrange d'habitude je n'ai pas le droit à cela. Seul le hokage et quelques professeurs me font l'honneur d'utiliser « Naruto ».

(NDA : corrigez-moi si je me trompe concernant cette information, mais j'ai vérifié dans les premiers chapitres, et en tout cas c'était le cas au début de l'histoire.)

Un passant m'a appelé Démon, bien, je serai un démon. Me demandez pas la logique de la chose il n'y en a pas.

Par contre je me demande pourquoi il a bien pu utiliser ce nom précis, il aurait pu m'appeler « gamin » comme la plupart des adultes, « sale mioche », ou même « b*tard » comme quelques autres enfants.

Il y a une raison derrière ça et je la trouverai.

Je sais où chercher je suppose, au même endroit où j'ai appris être l'un des derniers héritiers du Pays des Tourbillons aujourd'hui disparu, à la bibliothèque du village située près du bâtiment du hokage. C'est également là que j'ai appris que ma famille étais connue pour sa longévité et ses sceaux, d'où mon intérêt pour ceux-ci.

Je chercherai des ninjas ayant comme surnom « **Démon** » ensuite on verra.

* * *

Les bêtises, j'aime faire des bêtises, poursuivi par les professeurs à travers le village, cela me fait rire, et inconsciemment je me venge. Je me venge de la haine qui déteint sur moi et que j'essaie de faire disparaître, ça soulage.

Et puis ça fait parfois rires les autres.

Des petits moment de liberté de bonheur où les autres ne me regardent pas comme un monstre ou un **démon. **

Ils rient, ils rient et en discutent entre eux, ils font beaucoup de bruit à cause de moi.

J'aime le bruit, je déteste le silence, comme celui dans lequel je suis la plupart du temps enfermé.

Ça fait du bien, j'existe et je les amuse. Je m'amuse par la même occasion, et puis les adultes sont mécontents et c'est **ça** le mieux.

Il me détestent encore plus ? Et alors, peu importe combien ils peuvent me haïr, cela ne me fait plus rien !

Ils veulent que je disparaisse ? Alors je serai là, à leur rappeler mon existence à chaque instant, qu'ils ne m'oublient jamais !

Je passe pour le pitre de la classe ? Je m'en fiche, je profite du temps présent, foutez-moi la paix ! Laissez-moi m'amuser encore plus, j'aime tellement vivre ainsi !

Mais le temps va bientôt me manquer, bientôt je devrais aller à l'académie des ninjas, ils espèrent terminer ainsi cette liste de blagues que je leurs fait, ça me fait bien rire !

Je ne ferai aucun effort pour les y aider, je ne les laisserai pas me diriger à la baguette en espérant que je me tienne tranquille, plus jamais !

Si pour cela il faut que je devienne le prochain Hokage, ce sera fait !

Je deviendrai le Godaime du village de Konoha le répétant à qui veut l'entendre!

Fin du prologue

* * *

_Comme le dit le titre ce n'est qu'un prologue pour presenter la personnalité de ce personnage et sa ligne de pensée, le prochain chapitre sortira quand j'aurait atteint au compable 3 review ce quie n'arrivera peut-être jamais, (j'en demande pas beaucoup tout de même)._

_Enjoy!_

_Vilbbes_


	2. Ch2 Oui avec la tête, non avec le coeur

**J'existe pour vous haïr 2:**

**Dis oui avec la tête et hurle non avec le coeur.**

* * *

_Alors là suis bluffée... Je m'attendais pas à 6 commentaires si tôt! Déjà 3 était beaucoup demandé mais alors là... _

_Bon comme je tiens toujours mes promesses, je sors le chapitre maintenant mais je préfère attendre 3 ou 4 jours la prochaine fois sinon il y a peu de chances que je tienne le rythme. En tout cas un grand merci! Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai écrit cette histoire hier par un soudaine impulsion je ne m'attendais pas à autant alors Merci! Vraiment Merci! _

_Je suis désolée d'avance si la suite de l'histoire n'est pas aussi palpitante que prévu mais il n'est que 21h et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser beaucoup et j'espère de tout mon cœur de ne décevoir personne._

_Encore merci et bonne lecture !_

* * *

« -Si jamais je te reprends à recommencer Naruto, je te jure que tu sera puni encore plus sévèrement ! Il n'y peut-être pas de preuve mais je suis sur que c'est toi qui a volé l'argent de Madame Shijini !

-Si vous le dites Iruka-sensei »

Encore lui... Iruka Umino, mon professeur qui a un rôle qui se rapproche de plus en plus de celui d'un tuteur. Mais je le vois tout au fond de son regard, ils pense comme eux tous, mais c'est à mon avis l'être le plus sain entre les autres adultes qui me fusillent immédiatement du regard dés qu'ils me voient, excepté le hokage qui semble être la sagesse incarnée.

Ça fait du changement tout de même.

Iruka peut-être qualifié de sympa, c'est amusant de jouer l'imbécile près de lui, de le voir me courir après, parfois il m'offre un ramen chez Ichiraku, mon ramen préféré, après mes punitions.

Oui j'ai volé l'argent de Madame Shijini, non pas que j'aie besoin d'argent pas du tout, le village me fournit bien assez pour survivre.

Ce porte feuille sera mis dans ma cachette, il n'est qu'un trophée parmi d'autres, Iruka le sait sans doute mais garde cette façade indulgente.

C'est pourtant fun de voler, pas juste de l'argent, il y a des objets au marché que je vole caché sous une capuche parce que les autres gens refusent de me vendre quoique ce soit effrayés et haineux, alors pourquoi ne pas voler ?

Il ont peur et refusent mon argent, me jetant l'objet de ma convoitise à la figure me hurlant de m'en aller. Je préfère me cacher derrière une capuche ou un masque de renard, celui que le commerçant m'a jeté à la figure la première fois que j'ai voulu quelque chose pour moi.

Je vole pour des choses car j'en ai envie ou juste pour l'expérience c'est fun de voler et cool de ne jamais se faire attraper, je serai juste meilleur ninja, plus difficile à traquer.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je veux devenir ninja afin de gagner un peu de reconnaissance mais surtout pour le pouvoir, la force, la capacité. J'aurai de meilleures chances de survivre dans ce monde de ninja dont j'ai eu droit d'entre voir le coté sombre.

Les mensonges, la comédie sont funs aussi, jouer l'idiot pour faire rire tout le monde est amusant, autant que faire semblant de comprendre les discours de Iruka pleins de bonne volonté.

Ne pas réussir l'examen ninja était prévisible, mais finir réconforte par Mizuki Tôji était une surprise. Je remarquais parfois que sa façade était un peu trop calme, sa haine envers moi est effrayante et il faut que je m'en méfie. Cependant son tour de passe-passe même bien orchestré, et qui aurait sans doute marché avec n'importe quel enfant de mon age, ne fonctionnera pas comme prévu.

Voler les techniques interdites devrait être facile, en apprendre quelques unes sera amusant, mais utiliser l'excuse du je-ne-savais-pas aux villageois est juste génial.

En prenant le visage d'un enfant plein d'espoir et heureux d'avoir une chance de devenir ninja est devenu très facile presque comme une seconde peau dans laquelle je me plonge. Je volerai les techniques grâce à mon talent et j'en apprendrai le plus possible dans un délais de 24h ou s'il le faut j'en recopierai quelques unes.

Iruka m'a attrapé trop vite, j'ai juste eu le temps d'apprendre la technique du multi-clonage et de feuilleter la technique de la Paume Mystique dont je n'ai pas eu le temps de saisir le concept, j'ai juste compris qu'elle peut être dangereuse car elle utilise une grande quantité de chakra et sert à soigner mais peut aussi être utilisée pour couper ?

C'est pas bon Iruka devient doué dans l'art de me trouver.

J'ai joué le rôle de l'imbécile qui est content de réussir à devenir ninja avec un maximum de conviction pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de deviner quoique ce soit, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma scène que Mizuki est arrivé.

Ça ce n'était pas prévu...

* * *

Il s'est passé plein de choses cette nuit-là, d'abord j'ai appris que j'avais en moi Kyûbi le démon renard.

Étrangement ma première pensée était que ma piste concernant le démon n'était pas si erronée que ça, et ma seconde pensée était de digérer rapidement la première car il n'y avait aucun doute que si je ne reprenais pas ma comédie rapidement et que je fuyais pas j'allais me faire tuer.

Chose que je garde de coté, j'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de m'en soucier.

J'ai donc fui et suis tombé sur Mizuki voulant le rouleau et utilisant pourtant tout un tas d'arguments plus ou moins convaincants (comme celui de me tuer) pour y parvenir.

J'ai pourtant refusé (ce rouleau est à MOI!) et été sauvé de justesse par Iruka qui m'a servi de bouclier.

J'ai finalement décidé de mettre un terme au monologue du Mizuki qui entrecoupé par les cris de Iruka-sensei qui me hurlait de se fuir, j'ai sauvé Iruka (j'ai besoin du témoin de mon innocence) en utilisant ma toute nouvelle technique de multi-clonage qui a tout simplement laminé mon adversaire. J'ai ensuite porté mon sensei jusqu'au village où il a tout expliqué aux autres.

Le lendemain j'ai été promu ninja.

* * *

J'ai ma fabuleuse photo super cool que j'ai prise après m'être peinturé le visage, c'est vraiment fun d'être un idiot.

Dans le jury, la réaction a été un peu moins amusante que prévu, ces gars ne connaissent vraiment rien à l'art...

Alors que je cherchais déjà un nouveau moyen d'utiliser mon art sans que le hokage ait quelque chose à y redire, un gamin est entré dans la pièce à hurlé quelque chose (je n'ai pas entendu quoi) et s'est jeté sur moi me racontant que je lui avais mis un piège alors qu'il est tombé tout seul.

C'est vraiment un imbécile comment ose-t-il ?

Je le tire par le col et...

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est fils petit-fils du hokage ! Dit l'homme qui le suivait.

Le petit fils de quoi? Je me retourne vers le gamin qui me regarde moqueur croyant que je n'oserai pas le frapper, y va voir, ce qu'y va voir.

Et un bon coup de poing, un ! Ça lui apprendra à interrompre ma réflexion ainsi que la réprimande (non écoutée) du hokage !

Les laissant là je sors.

Tiens ? Quelqu'un me suit, je le sais parce que depuis que j'ai commencé à volé je suis devenu paranoïaque réagissant au moindre mouvement.

Je me retourne et je vois le pire camouflage jamais fait, le drap est plissé et de travers, je crois même savoir qui c'est...

Le petit fils du hokage qui porte encore ma signature sur la joue me demande de devenir son sensei pour que je lui apprenne le sexy-jutsu ?

Maître Naruto... Mm ça sonne bien.

Le sexy jutsu était ma technique préférée avant que j'apprenne le multi-clonnage, la plupart du temps efficace sur les adultes de sexe masculin, et c'est vraiment amusant de les voir choqués puis saignant du nez.

Ahlala que de souvenirs.

Il me semble pourtant que Iruka a développé une immunité contre ce jutsu même s'il continue de s'énerver et à saigner du nez.

Konohamaru veut que je le lui apprenne ?

Très bien ça me fera un héritier pour quand je serai trop souvent à l'académie héhé.

* * *

« Alors cher disciple, maintenant que tu as bien compris la technique explique moi pourquoi tu attaques ton grand-père comme ça ?

-C'est à cause de mon nom, Konohamaru, mon grand-père m'a nommé d'après le village personne ne me voit autrement que le petit fils du Sandaime. Je déteste ça, c'est pour ça que je veux prendre sa place et le surpasser. »

Tiens on dirait moi, en plus naïf... Il s'attend vraiment à réussir à devenir hokage de cette manière ? Quelle blague !

« C'est pas un jeu gamin , je lui crache, si tu veux vraiment le devenir il faudra d'abord me battre., je finis en le regardant dans ses yeux surpris ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que c'est si simple de se faire aimer du village ? D'obtenir sa confiance, et les honneurs ?

Depuis mon enfance on me hait mais je n'abandonnerai pas et j'obtiendrai le titre du plus fort ninja de Konoha, que l'on le veuille ou non...

Un bruissement de feuilles interrompt ma pensée, je me tourne dans sa direction pour trouver le baby-sitter de Konohamaru perché sur un arbre.

Il a ce regard, celui du mépris qui cache une façade d'effroi, ils ont tous peur. Celui-ci ne fera sans doute pas exception. S'il le pouvait, il tuerai sans doute la bête noire de Konoha, le monstre qui l'a détruit.

Mais je ne suis pas Kyûbi ! Je ne suis pas ce renard que tout le monde voit à travers moi. L'homme me lorgne encore durant une seconde et finit par dire :

« Jeune Maître, vous allez venir avec moi, nous rentrons !

-Hors de question, répond le dit jeune maître piqué au vif, je vais battre le vieux et devenir hokage ! Ne reste pas sur mon chemin ! »

Le prof commence à rabâcher un quelconque discours sur le fait de devenir hokage pendant que Konohamaru utilise la technique que je lui ai apprise...

Mais qui ne fonctionne pas, ce serait un gentleman sur qui la technique ne fonctionne, je suis sur que ce gars est gay ou un truc du genre.

Encore ce regard, cette fois-ci accusateur, un Maître se doit de protéger son disciple, tandis que le gars commence à tirer le gamin par l'écharpe, je vais lui montrer mon ultime œuvre à ce pervers.

J'utilise un multi-clonage suivi d'une métamorphose des clones pour vérifier si le surnom pervers est adéquat.

Ça marche !

J'ai appelé cette technique Harem no jutsu, ma technique ultime, pour l'instant bien sur... J'ai bien l'intention d'en apprendre d'autres comme cette paume mystique mais plus tard.

J'ai finalement expliqué au gamin pourquoi il ne peut pas devenir hokage et pourquoi moi je le deviendrai. Il m'a semblé plutôt convaincu.

* * *

_Fin du Deuxième chapitre! _

_Note de l'auteur: J'aime ce chapitre, Naruto peut vous sembler plutôt psychotique, (il l'est sans doute), et en plus cynique, mais je vous assure que c'est parfaitment dans la trame! Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir d'ici Lundi au plus tard. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire et je n'ai pas prévu de le faire. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour la continuer!_

_Rendez vous au prochain chapitre!_

_Enjoy!_

_PS: n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur mes chapitres, et s'il y a des incohérences signalez-les!_


	3. Ch3 Le test des clochettes

J'existe pour vous haïr 3

_YAY! Salut! Je sors finalement ce chapitre un jour à l'avance! Ouais!_

_En fait non, je déteste ce chapitre parce que c'est la qu'on découvre les facettes les moins cool de mon Naruto qui ici ressemble trop à l'original (je m'en rends compte que maintenant). Il se peut que je modifie 2-3 truc à l'avenir donc voilà.  
__Je suis souhaite bonne chance pour le supporter car je n'ai pas encore le courage de le modifier.  
__Bonne lecture quand même._

* * *

Ce matin j'avoue être très satisfait, la veille on m'a enfin donné mon bandeau. La marque des ninjas, même si porter l'emblème sur village qui me hait me semble pas très cool, je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix...  
Et puis ça n'empêche pas que je l'adore ce bandeau et que je peux l'exhiber devant les villageois en allant à l'académie, rien que pour leurs prouver que j'appartiens au village, j'ai ignoré leurs regards dégoûtés.  
_Vraiment j'adore ce bandeau.  
_C'est même avec un grand sourire satisfait que je m'assied devant une table imaginant ma future conquête du village, car oui ! Je conquérais tout le pays du feu qui sera à mes genoux !  
_Ce serait vraiment cool !  
_En y rependant il faudrait peut-être réussir à devenir Hokage avec de penser à une quelconque conquête n'est-ce pas ?

Une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts entre dans la classe. J'avoue j'ai une certaine attirance à cette fille, elle est belle, autoritaire, elle a les meilleures notes... Mais il y a une horrible partie de sa personnalité qui se dévoile dés qu'elle est en présence d'une certaine personne.  
_Ah ! Elle me regarde ! Quoi ? Elle veut s'asseoir à coté de moi ? J'essaie de ne pas laisser transparaître mon embarras mais... elle est teeelllement belle. _

-Naruto, bouge ton cul je veux m'asseoir à ta place !

_Teeeeelllleeement autoritaire.  
_Mon sourire disparaît quand je vois la personne assise de l'autre coté.  
Sasuke Uchiha, une personne détestable.  
Je dis pas ça parce que Sakura est complètement gaga de lui, vraiment ! Mais si je vous dis que c'est un con énervant et je-m'en-foutiste qui semble détester tout le monde.  
Bon moi aussi je suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler social, mais au moins moi je n'ai pas un balai coincé dans le cul ! Mauvaise foi, où ça ?  
Bref je ne l'aime pas beaucoup avec son regard iceberg et son air arrogant. Je le lorgne avec énervement mais me décale quand même pour que Sakura puisse s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Quoi? Me dit-il avec son air de je-vaut-bien-plus-que-vous-simples-mortels.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Je répond énervé.

-Sasuke-kuuun ? Fit Sakura les yeux en cœur.

Non mais vraiment qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve ? Je me mets debout sur la table devant lui le fixant méchamment, oui c'est puéril et gamin ! Mais j'ai le droit c'est mon rival en amour !  
Il commence déjà à s'énerver pendant que **Sakura me supplie d'arrêter** (Quoi ? Chacun voit les choses comme y veut non?)  
On se fixe dans les yeux durant quelques secondes quand je sens quelqu'un me pousse par derrière et...

Je ne décrirai pas la scène suivante pour la simple raison qu'être humilié une fois m'a suffit alors je ne vais pas encore me la rappeler au risque de mourir de honte.  
Ahem !

Iruka est finalement arrivé, nous expliquant que les équipes seront réparties selon nos notes de manière équilibrée et qu'il y aura pour l'instant 3 équipes qui auront chacune un jounin comme prof.  
J'aimerai bien être avec Sakura et n'importe qui tant que c'est pas l'autre ou un rival amoureux.

-Alors je commence, pour l'équipe 7 ce sera, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, …

-Ouaaaaiiiiss !, je crie

-...et Uchiha Sasuke ! finit Iruka-sensei.

Nooooooon ! Et Sakura qui pousse des cris de joie, Pourquooooiiii ?  
Iruka continue de donne les autres noms pendant que je rumine en silence en me disant que si jamais j'avais eu droit à une autre chance j'aurai de meilleures notes. Même avec la belle et audacieuse Sakura, celle-ci va être complètement gaga avec lui et ne me regardera même pas.  
Tant pis ! Je ferai quand même le plan !

* * *

J'y suis, juste devant Sakura, déguisé en Sasuke avec une métamorphose pour l'occasion. Je lui pose la question qui me démange.

-Je voulais te demander, qu'es-ce que tu penses de Naruto ?

-Je... Il est toujours sur le chemin quand il y a quelque chose d'important, (_Aïe_) il m'étouffe et … (_Aïe_) Cet idiot ne comprends vraiment rien aux filles. (_Aïe_) De toute façon tout ce que je veux c'est que toi Sasuke, tu me reconnaisse comme une fille. (_Aïe-Aïe-Aïe_) Je ferai vraiment n'importe quoi pour ça, finit-elle en se rapprochant de moi métamorphosé en Sasuke.

_Vraiment ? Bah, j'avoue que je m'en doutais, moi l'idiot, la petite bête dont tout le monde veut se débarrasser...  
__Je comprends._

_Je me lève sans lui adresser un regard et disparais, je finis par me cacher un buisson pas loin de ma belle. C'était évident qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, mais... à ce point ? Est-ce comme ça que me voient les autres enfants qui rient de mes blagues ? Certainement..._

_Je regarde la belle Sakura toute excitée qui se dandine sur son siège, je crois qu'elle attend Sasuke._

Le voilà qui arrive... Ah zut ! Il s'est détaché celui-là ! Sakura l'a repéré ! Au mon dieu je ne veux vraiment pas les voir s'embrasser ! Vraiment pas !  
Elle se lève et lui demande s'il est prêt, je vais vomir.

D'ailleurs le connard n'a pas l'air de comprendre et finit par lui demander si elle m'aurait pas vu. Oups..  
Sakura est gênée mais se reprend et dit :

-De toute façon il ne fait que t'embêter, c'est pas comme si il a eu une enfance normale non plus...

Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe celle là, elle fait vraiment mal !

-Il n'a pas eu de parents. Répond Sasuke a voir égale.

-Justement il fait ce qu'il veut, si j'agissais comme ça je serai punie pour des mois ! Il a vraiment de la chance de n'avoir personne qui lui dise ce qu'il doit faire ou non. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il fait autant de bêtises.

-Tout seul... Le sentiment de n'avoir personne, qui nous dispute ou nous encourage, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que ça à l'air d'être.

-Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

-Tu es vraiment chiante, finit Sasuke d'une voix glaciale

Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe, vraiment douloureux il faut que je m'en aille.  
Le fait que c'est cet Uchiha qui semble me comprendre le mieux me dégoûte plus qu'autre chose, même connaissant ce qu'il lui est arrivé.  
Sasuke est parti, Sakura est restée déboussolée puis elle s'en va à son tour.  
J'attends qu'elle soit partie pour m'en aller. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est m'enfuir le plus loin possible et rentrer chez moi.  
Mais le destin en décide autrement.

-Ah.. euh... Sasuke... En fait...

-Un shinobi peut facilement se détacher de ses liens, retiens ça.

-Mm... ok... je... non rien...

Sasuke me regarde l'air légèrement perplexe durant quelques secondes puis s'en va.

* * *

En retard ! Il est vraiment en retard ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre ? Toutes les autres équipes sont déjà parties avec leurs sensei.

-Moi j'pense qu'on devrait juste s'en aller! je dis à voix haute.

-Naruto... commence à grogner Sakura

Je renifle et mets quand même en place mon piège, avec l'effaceur de craie au dessus de la porte.

-Il n'a qu'à pas être en retard.

-Pff, comme si un jounin pourrait se faire avoir par ce genre de piège, dit Sasuke

A ce moment là quelqu'un entre et tombe droit dans le panneau.  
Après un instant de flottement je commence à rire bruyamment essayant d'humilier notre nouveau sensei.

-Je... je suis désolé sensei je voulais l'en empêcher mais il..., commence Sakura

-Comment dire ça...parle-t-il pour la première fois, je ne vous aime vraiment pas les gars...

_C'était le but justement héhé._

Il nous à amené dans un petit parc pas loin de la foret pour discuter.  
Il commence par demander de nous présenter. Il commence par nous donner... son nom Hatake Kakashi et il semblerait que ce soit tout, comme l'a dit Sakura. Plein de mots pour rien dire.

-C'est votre tour, dit-il

Je commence en prenant mon air le plus joyeux et naïf.

-Salut ! Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, ce que j'aime le plus c'est...

_Les bols de ramen_

-...manger des bols de ramen avec Iruka-sensei, je déteste...

_Plus ou moins tout le monde sauf peut-être Iruka-sensei et Sakura._

-...attendre que les bols de ramen soient prêts, et mon rêve est de surpasser le Hokage pour faire reconnaître au monde mon existence !

_Et de conquérir le monde mais ça ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir._

-...et pour mon hobby, eh bien j'aime bien faire des blagues alors...

C'est au tour de Sasuke qui, après avoir donné son nom, nous parla de son ambition (raisonnable) de faire revivre son clan et (flippante) de tuer une certaine personne.

Je vous le dis, ce gars a un don pour plomber l'ambiance.  
Mais je tentai quand même le coup.

-Ce serait ton frère ? Je demande avec curiosité, et c'est là qu'il me lance le regard le plus froid que je n'ai jamais reçu encore plus froid que le plus glacial des iceberg.

_Je crois que c'est un oui._

Avec toutes mes recherches sur mes origines j'ai eu le temps de voir des tas d'autres familles intéressantes en comptant les Uchiha, le massacre Uchiha est un événement tabou survenu quelques années auparavant. Itachi Uchiha aurait massacré intégralement son clan laissant comme survivant son petit frère Sasuke.

Avant que Sakura ait le temps de nous questionner sur ce fameux frère, Kakashi lui ordonne de se présenter.

Jetant à Sasuke un regard interrogateur, elle commence par nous montrer la personne qu'elle aime en rougissant...

_Piqué._

...nous dire ensuite qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de rêve,

_Ça c'est pas étonnant non plus._

et qu'elle me déteste moi...

_Piqué, très mal piqué._

J'arrête d'écouter à partir de ce moment-là, pas besoin de m'embêter avec ça.

Quand elle finit, Kakashi termine avec une dernière tirade :

-Bien, avant de devenir des ninjas, vous devez d'abord passer par une petite épreuve que je vous ai concocté.

_Étrangement je le sens vraiment mal..._

-Bon, pour la suite ça risque de vous faire un peu flipper, sur 27 gradués dans les équipes il n'y a que 9 qui sont choisis comme genins, les autres retournent à l'académie. 66% de chances de se rater donc.

_Ah... ouais quand même..._

-Rendez-vous demain matin pour me montrer toutes vos compétences. Ah et ne prenez pas de petit-déjeune vous risqueriez de tout jeter... voici des détails sur papier... à la prochaine !

Après tout ce ne serait pas si grave de me louper maintenant, mais je préférerai quand même réussir pour m'épargner un autre examen vraiment...

_Faut que je commence à apprendre la technique de la paume mystique dés ce soir._

* * *

La Paume Mystique serait utilisée dans un usage uniquement médical, mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est la petite parenthèse sur l'utilisation offensive de la technique.

Apparemment il faudrait d'abord concentrer le chakra sur la main et le faire sortir de manière à ce qu'il ne s'éparpille pas.  
Un exercice vraiment difficile. Si cette technique soignante est mal utilisée en mettant trop de chakra elle peut mettre le patient dans un état comateux.  
J'avoue que j'ai pas très envie d'être responsable d'un truc pareil, surtout que je ne suis PAS censé avoir entendu parler d'une telle technique... Quelle perte de temps vraiment...

Ça m'apprendra à ne pas lire le manuel entièrement avant d'essayer...

C'est pas comme si, si je concentrai du chakra das mon poing je frapperai plus... fort...  
Ça fait quand même un peu de dégâts comme en témoigne la fissure que j'ai faite sur le morceau de bois alors que je l'ai seulement frôlé...  
Je pourrais toujours essayer demain, pour l'instant je me couche j'ai besoin de toute mon énergie demain et cette concentration de chakra m'a épuisé !

* * *

_Voila fin de ce chapitre que je déteste tant , je vais vraiment essayer de faire mieux pour la suite! J'aurai mieux fait de passé la rencontre avec Kakashi mais c'était nécessaire, vous comprenez peut-être pourquoi...  
__Il y a aussi le scène du "baiser" avec Sasuke, ainsi que la blague de Sakura (que je n'apprécie pas trop en passant) que je voulais vraiment enlever mais que le premier étant conseillé par ma meilleure amie et le deuxième nécessaire, (le but étant que Naruto n'apprécie plus autant Sakura) ce n'était pas possible.  
__Le prochain sortira avant le 3 août..._

_Ah et... j'ai peut-être oublié de vous prévenir que j'ai un déménagement prévu très bientôt (d'où le fait que je prends un maximum d'avance maintenant pour tenir mes délais) mais je devrais réussir à faire continuer l'histoire au même rythme (je l'espère très fort).  
_

_A la prochaine_

_Enjoy! _


	4. Ch4 Le test des clochettes 2

J'existe pour vous haïr

Test des clochettes 2

* * *

_Salut à tous! Je ne fais que passer pour sortir ce chapitre, rendez-vous en bas de page donc..._

_Bon chapitre!_

* * *

_Kakashi en retard... J'ai faim...  
Ah le voilà ! _

_J'aurai tout le temps de me défouler sur lui tout à l'heure héhé._

Kakashi nous explique sa fameuse épreuve.

En gros il faut attraper une des deux clochettes accrochés à sa ceinture pour avoir un déjeuner. Il y a juste un d'entre nous trois qui va se la crever la dalle pendant les autres vont manger.

_C'est pas cool, c'est vraiment pas cool.  
_Je suis super doué quand il s'agit de voler les choses.  
_Ça c'est cool, très cool.  
_Maintenant que c'est dit on se disperse tous les trois dans la forêt qui nous entoure.

Vient le moment le plus important pour un prédateur, attendre. En temps normal , je ne suis pas capable de patienter très longtemps pour avoir un truc mais là, pour le vol, la patience est la chose clé, pour l'instant il faut attendre.

C'est également la base des bases pour la plupart des ninjas.

Je suis allongé au sol, je ne bouge pas. Même mon chakra se calme quand vient l'heure de la chasse.

Soudain Kakashi bouge, il sort quelque chose de sa sacoche je croyais qu'il ne nous attaquerai pas...

C'est le meilleur moment pour tester sa force, en effet tout à l'heure, durant l'attente j'ai crée des clones d'ombre, un situé devant lui et deux derrière je vais d'abord voir comment il s'en sort tant qu'il est encore temps. Mon premier clone va attaquer quand.

« UN LIVRE ? Beugle Narutobis1.

Bravo pour la discrétion bon j'avoue avoir été étonné aussi mais quand même.

-Bon après tout j'ai pas grand chose à perdre. »

Mon clone se jette sur Kakashi en hurlant comme le ferait tout imbécile digne de ce nom. La valeureuse bataille est brève.

« Arcane secrète de la puissance de Konoha...commence Kakashi

_Quoi – Quoi – Quoi – Quoi – Quoi ?_

1000 ANS DE SOUFFRANCE. »

Oh p*tain je vais souffrir !

Des doigts dans le cul... Pour un jounin ça fait pas sérieux vraiment...

J'ai pas hâte que le clone revienne parce que ce doit faire vraiment vraiment mal...

Ah oui parce qu'il a tenu, j'y est mis plus chakra que nécessaire mais ça valait le coup. Par contre, pas sur qu'il tiendra à une autre attaque de ce genre...

D'ailleurs le clone tombe dans l'eau, et je suis sûr qu'il s'éloigne le temps de récupérer. Ce clone peut tenir longtemps mais à condition de ne pas trop s'user. Je fais signe au Narutobis2 d'entrer en scène. Il attrape Kakashi par derrière qui semblait ne pas s'attendre à ça alors que Narutobis3 l'attaque par devant et cela sans aucun bruit.

_Je suis fier de moi(s) héhé._

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des yeux que mes deux clones explosent dans un pouf.

-QUOI ?

_Pas à voix haute hein..._

Ah c'est mon premier clone Narutobis1 qui caché derrière un arbre réalise ce qui vient de se passer et avec son hurlement (en écho avec celui que j'ai poussé mentalement) vient de révéler sa cachette..

Est-ce que Kakashi après avoir fermé son livre, les battus tellement rapidement que s'en est devenu flou ?

Narutobis1 qui vient de digérer l'action, déglutit lentement et par un effort de détermination se reprend et se jette sur Kakashi avec un cri sauvage désespéré.

Je dis ça parce que c'est exactement ce que j'aurai fait et epnsé à sa place alors...

ASSEZ ! Je vais créer cinq autres clones, pour pouvoir soutenir Narutobis1.

_Je ressens déjà les prémices de la fatigue. _

Kakashi les massacre un peu trop facilement. Par une habile manœuvre destinée à se faire auto-tabasser les clones entre eux apparemment en se cachant parmi eux.

Ah non il s'était juste substitué, il a changé de place avec un clone.

Tant que j'y suis j'ai qu'à créer 1 dernier clone pour qu'il soutienne le deuxième, sinon je crois qu'il va falloir envisager de faire équipe avec Sakura et l'autre. Là au moins on aurait l'ombre d'une chance.

Un cri de victoire retient mon attention.

Mon clone a trouvé une clochette par terre ?

_VICTOI... Quoi - Quoi ? _

Le piège le plus primaire jamais vu et Narutobis1 s'est fait avoir...

Ahlala j'ai encore du travail pour devenir un vrai ninja, je suis encore loin d'être le meilleur de Konoha...

_Attend voir j'ai un deuxième clone. _

-VITE ! Je hurle à voix haute.

Mon clone Narutobis9 (il y en a eu 8 autre en comptant Narutobis1) obéissant se jette sur la clochette et galope directement vers moi.

J'accoure aussi, j'aurai cette clochette. En chemin je vois Kakashi qui ébahi se reprend rapidement.

_Viiite._

Ah bah raté. Fallait pas se leurrer j'avais (presque) aucune chance de réussir.

Mes deux clones explosent, et leurs souvenirs et fatigue me tombent dessus. Il faut que retourne me reposer 5 minutes.

_J'ai faim..._

Je disparais rapidement du champ de vue de mon sensei.

Sasuke attaque.

J'ai pas eu le temps de voir les diverses armes contre Kakashi mais c'est vraiment flippant comme il est dangereux...

Bon pas le temps de m'étonner il faut que je trouve Sakura pour...

-IIIIIYAAAAA !

Sakura a crié ?

_Aw..._

Je rêve où je suis tombé dans le même piège que mon clone (Narutobis1) ?

_Je dois avoir l'air fin..._

Il faut juste que je sorte mon...

_Oooohhhhh_ ? Ce ne serait pas les repas par hasard ? Là tout au fond juste sur la pierre commémorative ?

Mon estomac répond à ma place...

_Je ne devrais pas faire ça... _

_Mais j'ai siii faim..._

_Si je me fais attraper ?_

_J'en prends juste un tout petit peu histoire de..._

Je suis déjà devant les paniers repas promis aux gagnants...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout ? Demande Kakashi dans mon dos.

-Je... euh.. je voulais juste en prendre un tout petit peu...

-Je vois... il répond, il a pas l'air très content, il fronce les sourcils et ses yeux lancent des éclairs...

Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée. Mais maintenant je la trouve encore plus mauvaise vu que je suis attaché à un poteau.

« Vous avez l'air vraiment affamés, ah et à propos de l'épreuve vous avez pas besoin de retourner à l'académie... abandonnez tous les trois la voie du ninja. »

Quoi ? Il plaisante ?

C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

Abandonner le voie du shinobi ? JAMAIS ! C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai d'aller le plus vite, le plus haut ! Et je suis prêt à tout pour ça!

Sakura commence a lui poser des questions alors que je scrute du regard Kakashi.  
Il est sérieux.  
Et cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose, je vais devoir quitter le village.  
Je fixe Kakashi j'attends ses explication comme les autres.

_Dés demain je pense, pas le temps de rouspéter ou de prévenir, je ne sais pas trop où j'irai, à Kiri peut-être ? Ah il faudra changer de nom._

-Parce que vous êtes tous des sales petits merdeux loin d'être prêts à devenir des ninjas.

Moi pas prêt ? Sûrement pas ! J'attendais de devenir ninja depuis que j'ai su que ça existait bien sur que je suis prêt !

Sasuke a craqué et s'est jeté sur Kakashi. Celui-ci l'a maîtrisé sans difficultés.

Kakashi commence à une expliquer que nous sous-estimons les autres ninjas et que en gros, le seul moyen de réussir ce test aurait été le travail d'équipe.  
C'est drôle, personnellement je n'ai pas trop besoin de ça. Il n'y a qu'une place pour un gagnant alors pourquoi faire ?  
Cependant il a raison, si on avait travaillé ensemble, on aurait sans doute obtenu les clochettes, mais...

-Mais...mais, commence Sakura, il n'y avait que deux clochettes, même si on arrive à les attraper, l'un d'entre nous aurait échoué ! Quel travail d'équipe cela ferait ? On se serait finalement battus entre nous !

-Bien sur, ce test devait faire que vous vous battiez entre vous ! Le but était que vous oubliiez votre propre intérêt et pensiez en équipe. Mais chacun d'entre vous... Sakura au lieu de Naruto qui était tout proche de toi, tu es allée chercher Sasuke à l'autre bout de la forêt. Et vous Naruto et Sasuke, vous ne le faisiez que pour vous-même, sans compter les autres. Les capacités personnes sont utiles aussi mais, le travail d'équipe est le facteur le plus important. Ce serait très facile pour moi de prendre en otage Sasuke ci-dessous et de te dire Sakura : TUE NARUTO OU SASUKE MOURRA ! Vous voyez en prenant un membre d'une équipe non soudée en otage ? Vous finissez pas ne avoir le choix et finir par mourir. Vous voyez ce mémorial, le nom de mon meilleur ami, un héros, il est mort il y a longtemps.

-Mais Kakashi-sensei, on ne se connaît pas assez pour pouvoir faire un travail d'équipe dés le premier jour où il faut que l'on travaille ensemble ! je maugrée.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il répond. Vous avez été dans la même académie depuis des années, ce devrait être possible.

_Touché._

_-_Je vous laisse une dernière chance cet après-midi, déjeunez d'abord. Sauf toi Naruto, ça t'apprendra à essayer de voler la nourriture. C'est moi qui donne les règles, si jamais je vous prend à lui donner quoique ce soit, Sasuke et Sakura, je vous bannirai à jamais du monde Shinobi !

Ouais c'était une mauvaise idée quoi...

_Ça y est il s'en va..._

Il est temps de me détacher.

« Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais Naruto ? Demande Sakura.

-Ah ? Rien je ne vous volerai pas, j'ai juste envie de pisser, je reviendrai après. »

En fait j'ai pas envie de les voir manger je risquerai de craquer, et je vais pas non plus leurs donner une chance de tricher aux « règles » de notre professeur.

-A-attends Naruto ! Tiens, prends en un peu... Le prof est parti, il ne saura rien, dit Sakura.

-Tu plaisantes ! Si tu te fais choper tu ne pourra plus jamais espérer de devenir ninja ! C'est hors de question de vous pénaliser à cause de la bouffe !

_Ouais la bouffe c'est sacré._

-Prends ma part aussi, il ne saura rien, dit à son tour Sasuke.

_Ils sont devenus dingues ou juste inconscients._

-Non non non, c'est hors de question ! Je ne mangerai pas c'est pas grave, j'y survivrai !

-On insiste, Naruto prends-en !

-Qu'est ce que je vois là, dit une voix froide. Suivi d'une énorme explosion de fumée.

_Aïe Aïe Aïe... C'était une mauvaise idée._

-VOUS ! Commence une voix glaciale, ...êtes reçus termine-t-il les yeux rieurs.

-Quoi ?

-Dans ce monde de ninjas, ceux qui brisent les règles sont appelés des ordures. Mais, vous savez quoi ? Ceux qui laissent tomber leurs camarades sont pires que des ordures !

Ce gars est vraiment cool, n'empêche.

_Et puis je n'ai même pas eu peur, (je suis juste mort d'effroi) !_

Bref...

J'ai plus qu'a mettre de coté tous mes petits plans de déménagement et devenir ninja ici, pour l'instant.

* * *

_Voilà! Je trouve mes chapitres un peu courts... Je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long. Même si j'ai déjà écrits moi même 7 chapitres, je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer!  
__Au fait je reponds aux commentaires anonymes par un autre commentaire. Alors allez voir les "review" pour voir mes réponses!  
__Je n'oublie surtout pas Gab, dj, Tsumujikage Yumi, et quelques autres qui me laissent des gentils commentaires qui me donnent autant envie d'écrire.  
__Rendez-vous le Mercredi 8 aout! Je ferai en sorte de ne pas avoir de retard!  
__Enjoy!_

_Vilbbes_


	5. Ch5 Mission à Kiri

J'existe pour vous haïr

Mission au pays de l'eau 1

* * *

_Salut chers lecteurs, je suis fière de vous presenter ce chapitre, avec mon déménagement (cartons - encore des cartons...) j'avance de plus en plus doucement, mais je promets d'assayer de tenir la route.  
__Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre et bonne lecture =)._

* * *

Cet an-ci, nous avons des missions vraiment ennuyeuses, comme faire du baby-sitting, ou encore celle de retrouver le chat de Madame Shijini.  
Oui on est en pleine mission, je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire mes blagues.  
C'est tout pourri en plus ces missions. Même mes vols me rapportaient plus...  
Et puis Madame Shijini, ce nom me dit quelque chose.

_Attrapé ! C'est bon ce maudit chat ne devrait plus s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je hais ce chat qui prend plaisir à me griffer, je hais ce village qui me hait tout autant, mais surtout, je hais les MISSIONS DE RAND D !  
Navré pour la scène, mauvaise journée.  
Il faut rendre le chat maintenant, le problème est qu'il ne semble pas vouloir être rendu et que mes coéquipiers ne veulent pas y toucher, y disent que je m'en sors mieux qu'eux avec les animaux...

_Mon œil ouais..._

La bonne femme semble contente de revoir son chat vu comment elle tente de l'étrangler.  
Elle me jette un regard. Ouais, encore une villageoise qui me hait, celle-ci ne semble pourtant pas effrayée..

_Ohhhh, il y a un sac rouge qui approche trèééééés vite._

Paf ! Je le reconnais moi maintenant son sac ! C'est celui que j'ai volé mais qu'elle avait assuré que c'était moi alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre preuve, accusé juste parce que j'étais dans coin. Même si j'étais coupable ça m'avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Espèce de sale petit voleur ! Je suis certaine que c'est toi qui m'a volé mon collier de perles la semaine dernière ! »

Roooh ! Quelle voix stridente ! Et moi chui sur que tu l'a perdu toi-même ton collier, c'est la troisième fois que tu m'accuses sans preuve. (Une fois à juste titre mais quand même à notre seconde rencontre tu m'avait encore accusé de quelque chose que j'ai pas écouté).

-Mais lâchez-le ! Crie Sakura.

Ah elle me lâche, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a dans son sac cette vache ? Des pierres ?  
Il faut que je me reprenne.

« Il y a peu de chances que vous ai volé quoique ce soit puisque j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne plus jamais recroiser votre route. J'espère que avez une preuve pour m'accuser, à moins que ce soit comme les deux dernières fois ? Finis-je cynique alors que allait encore me lancer son sac à la figure, le Hokage présent intervint.

-S'il vous plaît, si avez une plainte à déposer contre lui, vous pouvez vous renseigner dans la salle d'à coté, sinon je vous demanderai de partir.

-Ça va Naruto?, me demanda Sakura me surprenant, cette fille doit avoir un instinct maternel très développé dis-donc.

-Hein ? Bien sur que ça va ! Je suis dur comme un roc ! » Je lui souris.

Elle se lève et retourne embêter son « Sakuuuke-kuuun ».  
Bien sur que tout va bien, j'ai l'habitude c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ce genre d'accusations m'arrivait. Je me lève et rejoins les autres pour notre nouvelle mission.  
J'en peux plus de cette journée, je commence à maugréer.

« Aller quoi papy ! Tu dois bien avoir une mission de rang C dans un coin non ? Juste une !

-Idiot ! Commence Iruka que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes que des débutants ! Tout le monde commence par ce genre de missions. On ne va pas déjà vous envoyer si tôt vers le danger !

-Mais, on a vraiment les pires missions...

-Écoute-moi bien, commence le Hokage, toutes les nouvelles équipes ont ce genre missions, les équipes récentes comme la votre ne reçoivent que des missions de rang D comme tout le monde, pourquoi un jeune garçon comme toi...

Je craque.

-Arrêtez ça ! Vous savez pourquoi je ne suis plus un jeune petit garçon, et vous savez pourquoi ! Alors ne me traitez pas comme tel !

Le vieil homme prend un temps de réflexion

-Très bien, puisque tu sembles si déterminé, je te donne une mission de rang C qui consiste à protéger une certaine personne. »

_Huh ? Il vraiment accepté ?_

YEEAAAHH !  
Enfin cette journée tourne enfin à mon avantage !

« Alors qui est-ce ? » Demande Sasuke.

Un vieil homme, bouteille d'alcool à la main, à moitié soûl s'avance, grognant quelque chose que je n'entends pas.

_Rohhh non ! Je savais que c'était une horrible journée !_

-Alors je suis le génial constructeur de ponts, Tazuna, j'espère que le service pour une escorte est bien et que vous me protégerez comme il se doit jusqu'à ce que je termine la construction de mon pont.

Quand je disais que ma journée était pourrie...

* * *

_La bibliothèque de Konoha est un tout petit bâtiment pas très voyant situé pas loin du bâtiment Hokage. On y trouve toute sortes de livres et rouleaux plus ou moins anciens en plus de toutes les autres revues inutiles des que gens de mon age lisent pourtant. _

_Dans mon enfance et même encore aujourd'hui, j'y passe beaucoup de temps. _

_Ce petit bâtiment tranquille est dirigé par une simple bibliothécaire myope et pas très maligne, mais elle a une incroyable mémoire concernant tous les documents stockés dans le bâtiment. _

_Ce sont les archives qui suscitent le plus mon intérêt, bien qu'elles ne soient pas accessibles au public. En effet on peut apprendre énormément de choses là bas, de nombreuse techniques anciennes et peu utilisés à cause de nouvelles plus performantes y sont mises. Même si l'accès est fermé je trouvais toujours le moyen d'y entrer, mais c'était dangereux si un jour je me faisais attraper je risquerai d'être banni de la bibliothèque, alors j'ai pris sur moi et ai négocié avec la directrice pour pouvoir y aller, elle semblait s'être prise d'affection pour moi, le pauvre petit orphelin toujours seul qui prend pourtant grand soin des livres qu'il emprunte, alors elle m'autorisa à y aller. _

_Pourtant les autres occupants de la bibliothèque me regardaient haineusement. Eux, avaient conscience de ma comédie, et en retour je les regardais méchamment un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

_Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les autres adolescent plus agés que moi._

_On me le rendait bien, dés que j'étais hors de vue des adultes, ces gens montraient leurs vrai visage. _

_En me battant dans un coin de rue sombre, j'ai cessé de me défendre depuis que certains villageois sont venus me voir pour se plaindre. C'est pas comme si ces gamins pouvaient me tuer. _

_Et puis je ne suis pas tout seul, il y a __**lui**__.  
__La premiere chose qu'il ne mait jamais dite était :_

_« Enfant, ils ont dit que tu étais un monstre, lire ces textes feront de toi un monstre plus intelligent et plus fort. Alors toi, le pauvre petit garçon tout seul que personne n'aime, tu pomperas tout ce qui est à ta portée et qu'il peuvent te donner, afin de devenir encore plus monstrueux »._

* * *

Je secoue la tête, je n'ai plus à penser à ça.  
Je me lève.  
J'ai une mission de rang C héhé !

-Whaaa c'est cool, je suis jamais sorti du village auparavant !

C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que j'en sors, ça me permettra sans doute de peaufiner mon plan d'urgence héhé !

-Vz'êtes sur que chui en sécurité avec c' gamin ?

_Gamin ?_

Une veine bat sur mon front.

_Non Naruto tu ne dois pas le tuer mais le protéger, pas le tuer mais le protéger, pas le tuer mais le..._

-Haha ne vous inquiétez pas je suis un jounin, vous serez en sécurité, réplique Kakashi.

_JE VAIS LE TUER !_

-Ne sous-estime pas les ninjas le vieux ! On est meilleurs que l'on a l'air !

-C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète, vous m'avez l'air vraiment faibles.

Grrrr, bon faut que je me calme si je le tue la mission risquerait d'être un échec...  
Je vais me contenter de me taire, tant pis pour la tuerie ce sera pour plus tard.  
J'espère qu'il y aura des bandits sur qui s'amuser.

On marche déjà depuis plusieurs heures, pas vraiment dérangeant j'ai une bonne endurance.  
J'ai un frisson dans le dos un mauvais pressentiment, je regard le sol et vois..  
Une flaque d'eau ? Alors qu'il n'a pas plus depuis des jours ?

-Vous avez remarqué ? Jle sens mal... je chuchote à Kakashi.

Il me fixe pendant quelque secondes, sceptique, puis :

-En effet, reste sur tes gardes.

Je suis prêt, j'attends, j'entends un bruit derrière nous.  
Ils arrivent.  
Et paf, le mode voleur, je tombe dans un demi état de transe. Tout ça pour la chasse.  
Avec ça je bouge instinctivement, attentif au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit.  
Je suis mortellement sérieux en tant que ninja je me doutais que j'allais devoir tuer.  
Je suis prêt.

Ils sont deux, au même endroit postés derrière nous attendant notre passage.  
Je préfère ne rien faire pour l'instant. Sasuke à l'air de l'avoir remarqué aussi, Sakura reste la même.  
Je m'approche doucement de Sasuke, et le fixe.  
Il me regarde d'abord légèrement surprit de mon sérieux, puis hoche la tête.  
Soudain ils attaquent Kakashi, il est attrapé par leur fouet.  
Il faut que je... Non ! Kakashi a utilisé une technique de substitution. Il vont s'attaquer à nous ils faut bouger !.

-Sakura, protèges Tazuma !

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke immobilise leurs fouets en les bloquant contre des arbres à l'aide de kunais, j'en profite pour les attaquer avec du Taijutsu.

Je les touche mais ils se débarrassent des fouets bloqués, je m'éloigne un instant et me mets devant Sakura mais je n'ai pas le temps de les empêcher d'attaquer avec leurs griffes en métal accrochés à leurs mains.

Ça va me faire mal.  
Kakashi les attrape et les attache rapidement, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.  
Sauvés.  
Je me reprends.

-Bien joué l'équipe, vous avez eu de bons réflexes. Naruto il faut te soigner, leurs armes sont empoisonnées.

Ah ! C'est vrai j'ai une petite égratignure au dos de ma main gauche. Il faut se débarrasser du poison. Je sors un kunai et le plante dans le dos de ma main, comme ça le poison sort en même temps que le sang.

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ah ? Je me soigne, le poison sortira plus vite.

Elle me regarde ébahie.  
_Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !_

-Tu... tu n'a pas mal ?

Elle le fait exprès ?

-Bien sur que si, mais ne t'inquiète pas je guéris vite.

Autrefois je me demandais pourquoi je guérissais aussi rapidement, maintenant je sais que c'est à cause de mon démon de compagnie.  
Je regarde la blessure qui se referme déjà.  
Vraiment monstrueux.

-Tazuna on doit parler. Ces gars sont des chuunins du pays de la brume. On était pas au courant qu'il y avait des shinobis après vous. Il savent très bien se battre et ont appris à le faire peu importe les dangers. D'après ce que je peux voir c'est une mission de rang B, énonce Kakashi

-Il a raison, dit Sakura, nous ne sommes pas prêt à faire cette mission. On devrait retourner au village, on... on est pas sur que la blessure de Naruto va guérir !

-Bien sur que si, regarde est est bientôt refermé tu vois ? On va pas laisser tomber la mission pour un bobo !

-Naruto a raison on peut la continuer, réplique Sasuke à son tour.

Je vais quand même bander la blessure, je risque de perdre trop de sang.

-Bon, je vais vous expliquer, dit Tazuna.

Il nous raconte qu'un homme dangereux en a après sa vie, un gars nommé Gatou. Cet homme est assez connu dans la pègre ninja, un homme mauvais qui fait des affaire et élimine ses concurrents de la manière la plus discrète et illégale en engageant des ninja ou des assassins.

Dans le business, le transport des marchandises lui rapporte beaucoup et que le vieux construise un pont dérange ce Gatou qui s'en prend plein les poches en faisant payer cher les bateaux de marchandises, et il ne veut pas que cela soit compromis.

-Donc c'est ce Gatou qui a envoyé ces ninjas, en déduit Sasuke

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir pris un rang de mission plus élevé avec des personnes plus qualifiés ? demande Sakura

-Nous sommes très pauvres dans notre pays, notre seigneur féodal est ruiné, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour se payer une mission de rang B.

Ce vieux nous a ensuite joué une comédie espérant nous convaincre de finir la mission quand même.  
Ceci fait, nous avons continué de faire l'escorte pour le vieil homme.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre, j'ai bien bossé, comme je l'ai déjà précisé je suis le cours des chapitres originaux. Écrivant à l'avance j'en suis à l'examen des chûnins, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres retards.  
__Le prochain chapitre est prévu pour le **Mardi 14 août**, sachant que je pars le 16 cela me semble raisonnable.  
__J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire encore longtemps car elle est loin d'être encore terminée._

_Rendez-vous au chapitre 6._

_Signé : Niva_


	6. Ch6 Mission à Kiri 2

J'existe pour vous haïr

Mission au pays de l'eau 2

* * *

_Wah! Encore une heure et j'aurais été en retard! Mais non, je ne le suis pas! Bref, ce chapitre nous donnera... hum quelques révélations pour la suite héhé. (Rien de plus qu'un indice)._  
_Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre._

* * *

Nous sommes finalement arrivés au port du pays de l'eau en bateau.

J'avoue que je trouve ce pays assez moche. Avec de la flotte de partout,et des racines d'arbres recouvertes de planches qui nous servent de sol.  
Pas terrible.

J'entends un petit bruit derrière un buisson, en y prêtant attention je remarque que ce n'est qu'un petit lapin.

-TOUS A TERRE, hurle Kakashi.

_Le petit lapin n'était pas si lapin que ça ? En même temps il était blanc._

On obéit par instinct. Une énorme épée nous passe par dessus la tête. La dite épée fauche un arbre.

_Est-ce que sa maman lui a appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec les couteaux?_

-Kakashi, le ninja copieur, commence l'homme qui jouait à coupe-coupe les gens.

-Zabuza, le démon, réplique Kakashi.

_C'est ça, moi je suis Naruto le futur hokage, avec Sakura la fan-girl et Sasuke le br*nleur. On est tous content, on se bat maintenant ?_

-Tout le monde en arrière, celui-ci est d'un autre niveau que les autres, fait Kakashi d'un ton sans réplique.

_Quand on a enfin de l'action..._

-Et puisqu'il en est ainsi je vais devoir utiliser ça, continue Kakashi en nous montrant son œil gauche.

-Ton sharingan ? Pourquoi ne pas me livrer le vieil homme plutôt, dit Zabuza.

_Sharingan ? Comment diable Kakashi a bien pu avoir accès à une technique du clan Uchiha ?_

Je jette un œil à Sasuke, il a l'air complètement choqué lui aussi.

-N'interférez pas au combat, protégez Tazuna.

-Qu'est-ce que le sharinagan ? Demande Sakura.

Je laisse Sasuke l'expliquer pendant que je juge la difficulté du combat.

_Rang A tendance S..._

Je crée quatre autres clones dont trois pour nous protéger plus efficacement, et un pour soutenir Kakashi en cas de besoin, ça ne va pas être un combat très amusant finalement.

-Ninpou Brouillard Caché no jutsu

Un brouillard apparut, on y voit pas à 2 mètres.

-Soyez très prudents, Zabuza est connu en tant que « tueur silencieux », dans le brouillard moi seul ai une chance de l'apercevoir avec le sharingan.

Une voix sort soudain de nulle part :

-Huit choix, foie, poumons, colonne vertébrale, cervicales, veines, cou, cerveau, reins, cœur. Lequel devrais-je choisir ?

_Oooohhh trop gentil de nous laisser le choix..._

Je me doute qu'il fait ça pour nous déstabiliser, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un peu peur. (Un euphémisme)...  
J'entends Sasuke qui marmonne, il a pas l'air en forme.

_T'inquiète pas gars, prend le bon coté des choses, ce n'est pas vraiment à nous qu'il en a mais au vieux._

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je vous protégerai jusqu'à la mort. Je ne laisse pas mes camarades mourir, murmure Kakashi.

_C'est très rassurant, merci._

Zabuza arrive ! Mais par où ?

_En haut !_

Je jette un kunai en l'air mais il l'esquive avant d'atterrir juste devant le vieux.

-C'est fini, dit-il.

En moins qu'une fraction de secondes Kakashi nous écarte, mes clones et nous autres et poignarde Zabuza dans le ventre.

Mais derrière lui...

-DERRIERE VOUS SENSEI ! Je hurle.

Zabuza découpe ce qui serait un clone de Kakashi fait d'eau.

L'eau me cache la vue mais j'entends :

-Ne bouge pas ! C'est fini.

Je apercois finalement Kakashi menacer Zabuza avec un kunai, celui-ci commence à rire.

-C'est fini dis-tu ? Tu crois avoir gagné avec tes imitations dignes d'un singe ? Continue Zabuza.

_Je le sens vraiment mal._

Je crée un clone qui se place rapidement devant le vieux.

Kakashi et Zabuza commencent à s'expliquer mais je ne le écoute pas, je sens qu'il y a autre chose.

_Non ! Celui-là était aussi un clone !_

Zabuza attaque, Kakashi esquive. Je n'arrive pas à voir la suite outre que Kakashi tombe à l'eau.

-Prison d'eau no jutsu, ainsi tu ne peux plus bouger, dit la voix de Zabuza.

_Il s'est fait avoir !_

Un autre clone d'eau est crée.

-Des enfants qui portent un bandeau et se croient déjà ninjas qui peuvent de frotter à la mort.

_Il a disparu ! _

Un de mes clones explose juste après.

_C'est pas vrai !_

-Prenez Tazuna et allez-vous en ! Tant qu'il me tient dans cette prison d'eau il ne peut rien ! Ses clones faits d'eau ne peuvent pas aller loin non plus !

_Il a beau avoir raison on ne peut pas le laisser ici. C'est même lui qui nous l'a appris ! De toute manière même si on fuit, Zabuza après avoir tué Kakashi viendra nous tuer! On a besoin de sensei pour gagner !_

Je crée trois autres clones et je les laisse attaquer pendant que mes autres clones tentent d'entourer la bulle d'eau emprisonnant Kakashi.

-On ne pas certainement pas abandonner ! Qu'est-ce que vous disiez à propos du travail d'équipe sensei ? Sasuke ! J'ai un plan.

-Quelle arrogant, mais as-tu la moindre chance ?

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ! ALLEZ VOUS EN ! CE COMBAT A ETE TERMINE AU MOMENT OU JE ME SUIS FAIT ATTRAPER ! NOTRE MISSION EST DE PROTEGER TAZUNA ! L'AVEZ-VOUS OUBLIE ?

Je me retourne vers Tazuna menaçant, et lui dis les dents serrés.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à redire au fait que nous allions sauver notre sensei ?

Il me regarde un instant mais son expression s'adoucit.

-Eh bien, tout cela est de ma faute, je ne vais pas vous forcer à choisir, faites ce que vous voulez !

-Tu as entendu ? Dit Sasuke.

-Prêt à mordre la poussière ? Je répond.

Zabuza commence à rire, (_JE VAIS LE TUER!_).

-Vous allez jouer au ninja alors ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. Quand j'avais votre age, j'avais déjà les mains tachés de sang.

_C'est bon hein ! Fait pas le fier, même si j'en ai pas l'air j'en ai quand même aussi du sang sur les mains, sauf que je m'en souviens pas et que c'était pas moi héhé. _

_Je vais aussi éviter de le dire à voix haute._

Je fixe Zabuza dans les yeux l'air de dire je-sais-de-quoi-tu-parles. C'est vrai ! En cherchant dans la section ninjas démons dans le bingo book, je suis finalement tombé sur lui. Je ne me souviens par contre plus trop ce qu'il avait fait c'était quand même il y a longtemps et j'ai a peine feuilleté sa page, je me souviens juste quelque chose à propos d'un examen genin.

-Le démon Zabuza, commence à raconter Kakashi, dans le village caché nommé Village de Brume sanglante en l'honneur à son examen genin.

-Quel était cet examen ? Demande Sakura

Zabuza lui répond :

-Un combat à mort entre les aspirants.

Kakashi continue :

-Des camarades amis qui se sont entraînes ensemble qui on mangé à la même table se battent jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques uns d'entre eux restent en vie, continue Kakashi. Il y a 10 ans un démon est apparu, il a tué plus de cent de ses camarades sans discontinuer sans hésiter, un garçon qui n'était pas encore un ninja, termine Kakashi.

-Il est vrai que c'était vraiment amusant, nous dit Zabuza avec des yeux rieurs brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres (enfin supposé sourire puisque la moitié de son visage est cachée).

_Quand je serai maître du monde il faudra que je change deux trois trucs en fait..._

_Parce que bon... j'ai beau être un peu cruel des fois, il y a une limite..._

Il profite de ce moment de distraction pour nous attaquer de front moi et Sasuke. J'aurai dû me changer avec un clone, après nous avoir donné un coup de pied il envoie Sasuke au sol avec un coup de coude dans le ventre, j'y ai échappé.  
Je crée finalement une cinquantaine de clones d'ombre en espérant que les autres auront le temps de se préparer.  
En passant j'envoie quelques autres clones vers Tazuna pour le protéger.  
Durant mon attaque de clones, l'un d'eux lance à Sasuke un shiruken géant qui contient en fait un deuxième shiruken qui est en fait moi.  
Il semble avoir compris le plan.  
Il lance le shiruken. Mon plan fonctionne et je me retransforme alors que je suis juste derrière le Zabuza original.  
Je lui lance un kunai.  
Zabuza est obligé d'esquiver et de lâcher Kakashi.  
Mais Zabuza n'est pas très content et m'attaque, Kakashi me sert de bouclier.

_C'est une manie ça ! Iruka et maintenant Kakashi, c'est bon je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile je peux encaisser !  
__Bref, merci quand même._

Pendant qu'ils s'expliquent mon plan génial que je vais pas tarder à mettre en copyright, je laisse un clone d'ombre à ma place et j'essaie de rejoindre la rive.

Zabuza sort un jutsu super compliqué, Kakashi le copie simultanément, j'ai pas trop le temps d'observer je plonge dans l'eau en direction de la terre ferme.

J'arrive sur terre et je suis tout de suite éclaboussé par la puissance de leurs jutsu.

Une deuxième énorme vague fait exploser mon clone dont les souvenirs me reviennent.

_Kakashi le copie à l'avance ?_

Ce prof est trop fort, je n'entends plus ce qu'ils se disent mais Zabuza a clairement perdu.  
Zabuza atterit durement contre un arbre après une énorme autre vague, il ne réagie presque pas, sonné.  
Kakashi allait l'achever mais il tombe alors qu'il se reçoit quelque chose à la gorge. Je crois que ce sont des senbon.  
Il y a une personne masquée en haut l'arbre elle descend.  
Kakashi nous confirme la mort de Zabuza, la personne masquée nous explique qu'elle est un chasseur de nukenin qui était chargée de le tuer.  
Pourtant ce mec n'a pas l'air d'être plus vieux que nous, je le dis avec sa voix et sa taille, pourtant il tue un homme de sang froid. Je sais que ce n'est pas le seul de son age à faire ce genre de choses, mais ça reste assez effrayant.  
Le chasseur-nin prend le corps et disparaît.

Nous continuons ensuite notre route, Kakashi sur le dos, il aurait trop utilisé le sharingan. Moi-même j'avoue être fatigué je le comprends. Avec tous mes clones...

Le vieux nous en est reconnaissant, avec Zabuza mort, la mission devrait être plus simple.

Mais vous allez rire, j'ai ENCORE un mauvais pressentiment, c'est le genre de truc qui me suit toute ma vie...

* * *

Je m'ennuie.  
Zabuza est en fait vivant, Kakashi nous a expliqué que le chasseur-nin, n'était pas un chasseur-nin mais un complice qui l'a sauvé.  
Maintenant que nous avons eu le topo de la situation, Kakashi nous apprend un truc pour battre Zabuza et son complice.

Ce petit gars, Inari, pense que nous n'avons aucune chance...

Je vais lui prouver le contraire moi ! Ce gamin qui chiale dans sa chambre, soit disant sans aucun espoir.  
Il a qu'à crever si il n'a plus rien !  
Bref en attendant Kakashi ne nous apprend que les bases !  
Vous vous rendez compte ? Les Bases ! Celle que j'ai apprises il y a deux ans !  
J'ai bien essayé de le prouver, mais... ben ça fait un peu longtemps alors je me suis plus ou moins ramassé en essayant.

Sakura a réussi du premier coup.

Normal pour quelqu'un ayant une réserve de chakra aussi petite c'est facile !  
Sasuke a autant de mal que moi, héhé!  
J'ai juste dû oublier comment faire ! Je suis certain d'avoir réussi à l'époque !  
Je me souviens à peine comment faire du coup...

-A si !

Je me lève en sursaut... Pour me rassoir en position méditative.  
Il fallait malaxer le chakra.  
Malaxer, implique contrôler le chakra pour qu'il s'écoule en un flux régulier.  
Et contrôler, implique concentration, ce qui n'est pas vraiment un de mes points forts et du coup ça me prend vraiment beaucoup de temps.

J'ai fini.

Je rouvre les yeux, Sasuke est à terre, épuisé, je crois qu'il s'est endormi.  
Je vais essayer.  
En prenant un peu d'élan ensuite je cours et je sors mon kunai et tire un trait à la hauteur que j'ai atteint.  
Yes ! J'ai battu Sasuke ! Mais je suis loin d'avoir réussi à atteindre Sakura... Je suis déjà épuisé, le soleil se couche, je vais réveiller Sasuke et on reprendra demain.

Le lendemain matin je fais un tour aux alentours du pont, je vais pas me casser la tête à faire cet entraînement de BASE, pour rien.  
En tout cas le pont à l'air bien avancer.

Ah ! Sakura est dans le coin ! Si elle me voit, elle m'enverra direct à la forêt pour m'entraîner, je vais l'éviter, j'ai absolument aucune envie de me jeter dans une joute verbale.

J'entends quelques ouvriers protester que ce job devient trop dangereux, ce ne serait apparemment pas le seul à abandonner.  
Profitant que le vieux soit seul, je me propose.

-Eh le vieux tu as besoin d'aide, je peux t'envoyer mes clones si tu veux.

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes et me grogne d'un air desesperé :

-Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je lui crée 5 clones, et je retourne m'entraîner.  
Sasuke avance bien, il a battu la hauteur que j'ai atteinte hier.  
D'ailleurs il s'avance.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Que j'ai fait quoi ?

Je sais de quoi il parle mais tant que je peux l'embêter j'en profite.

-Comment as-tu atteint une telle hauteur si vite hier soir ? Tu as triché ?

-Quoi ? Non j'ai pas triché ! J'ai réussi ça pendant que tu faisais ta sieste ! Normal que tu ne saches rien ! J'ai juste mé-di-té.

Je prononce distinctement chaque syllabe du dernier mot et reprends ma méditation.  
Trois heures plus tard, avant le déjeuner, je me lève soudain et essaie.  
Je ne suis plus très loin ! Yes !

-Comment? me demande-t-il encore.

Je me rassied le souffle coupé.

-J'ai malaxé mon chakra. Kur..., hem, une connaissance m'a appris à le faire. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris la première fois. En gros tu te plonge dans une méditation ou tu ne pense à rien pour localiser ton chakra et essayer de le contrôler correctement, une fois que tu l'a bien malaxé tu réessaie de monter et tu as un meilleur contrôle de ton chakra et c'est plus facile. Le tout est de bien faire couler ton chakra dans tout ton corps et particulièrement là ou tu veux le faire agir, le problème de cette technique est le fait d'apprendre à méditer ce qui prend trop de temps et qui est difficile à apprendre. Tu es sûr de vouloir essayer ?

Je le regarde en espérant qu'il dise non mais Sasuke hoche la tête, il garde son air blasé mais je vois une petite étincelle de curiosité dans ses yeux.

Je soupire.

-Okay... contente toi de t'asseoir et faire le vide pour l'instant pendant quelques minutes, je te dirai quand sera le repas.

Je m'assied à mon tour et reprend ma méditation.  
Terminé, je secoue Sasuke et on se dirige vers la maison pour déjeuner.

* * *

_Fin! Il n'est pas aussi long que prévu mais je n'ai pas le temps de modifier la longueur maintenant, je jure que le prochain sera mieux. Le problème étant que je déménage après demain et que rien ne dit que j'aurai internet, alors il se peut qu'il soit en retard, mais bref, il devrait normalement être là **Dimanche 19 ou Lundi 20 aout** si possible._

_Rendez-vous au chapitre prochain!_

_Et merci pour les review (mes réponses sont par review), ca me donne l'énergie de continuer!_

_Bye!_


	7. Ch7 Kyûbi le démon renard

J'existe pour vous haïr 7

Kyûbi le démon renard

* * *

_Salut à tous, mon tout premier retard! Supeeeerbe._  
_Bref, on va dire que je n'ai pas eu le choix... Le mieux c'est que ce n'est pas pret de s'arranger car je n'aurai pas internet avant un bon moment, c'est dire que ce n'est pas la joie. Mais surtout don't worry le prochain chapitre devrait sortir comme prévu. (Je vais devoir molester deux ou trois innocents mais ce devrait être bon)._

_Mais comprenez que je n'ai pas eu le choix, je n'ai pas choisi que mon opérateur internet soit aussi lent et incompréhensible. Bref rendez-vous en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

E_nfant, je suis scellé en toi depuis des années._

_Je t'ai toujours observé dans ta vie pitoyable. _

_J'avoue avoir ri et m'être moqué de tes malheurs, d'avoir été étonné de ton intelligence parfois de ta curiosité. _

_Mais il y a bien une fois ou bien pu ressentir de la surprise._

_Cette fois-là où j'ai voulu essayer de prendre contact alors que tu étais au comble du désespoir, que voulais tous les détruire que tu voulais même mourir, une occasion dont j'ai essayé de profiter.  
Tu ne m'a pas laissé faire, tu as enfermé ta rage derrière un masque froid, t'éloignant des autre humains qui te regardaient avec peur.  
J'ai été heureux de cela, j'ai même continué à te parler espérant pouvoir prendre le contrôle rien qu'une fois.  
Je pensais que tu allais avoir peur, fuir, te mettre à crier, tenter de me détruire mais au lieu de cela tu m'as juste demandé mon nom.  
J'aurai pu te mentir ou te raconter la vérité, ce que ce village à fait contre toi mais je t'ai donné mon vrai nom, sans même y penser._

"***Kurama**

*_C'est un très joli nom, Kurama, as-tu dit."_

_J'ai été surpris, moi le neuvième démon, le plus puissant d'entre tous, je me suis tu et j'ai commencé à t'écouter. Tu semblais ressentir le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Cette nuit là tu as crié, pleuré, et même rit de ta naïveté perdue.  
Tu continuais inlassablement à parler :_

« -Pourquoi me détestez-vous, me détestent-ils ? Pourquoi ces maudits regards qui me donnent peur et froid car ils me rappellent à chaque instant que jamais ils ne m'accepteront et que je serai toujours seul. Je n'y ai pas le droit, es-ce que je suis si diffèrent que je ne mérite pas leurs proximité ? »

_Tu m'as tout raconté, bien que je savais déjà ce qui venait d'arriver je n'ai rien dit et j'ai écouté ta version des faits.  
Comment le jour même de ton anniversaire ils s'étaient attaqués à toi sans que tu n'en saches les raisons. Cette nuit où ils semblaient pleurer leurs morts, beaucoup avaient bu et avaient finalement décidés de s'attaquer à la source de leurs malheurs, toi._

_J'avoue avoir été un peu surpris de la violence de ces villageois censés être attachés à leur hokage qui se devait de les contrôler, car tu ne l'a jamais su, personne n'a mentionné mon attaque envers le village. Mais cette nuit la ils t'ont tenu coupable de leurs malheurs et se sont jetés sur toi. Ils t'ont frappé griffés avec les armes qu'ils avaient. _

_Tu as été grièvement blessé, mais je n'ai pas pu te proposer mon aide outre ta tendance à rapidement guérir. Au moment où j'ai tenté de te parler, tu t'es reclus dans un coin de ton esprit, insensible à tout. Moi par contre j'ai tout vu, leur haine leur désespoir. C'est incroyable comment les humains se jettent sur le premier sac de sable qu'ils voient pour l'envahir de leur peine. Un fardeau dédié à un simple enfant d'à peine quelques années qui n'a encore rien fait de répréhensible._

_Tu n'a rouvert ton esprit qu'à l'hôpital, les ninjas qui te surveillaient ont fini par réagir t'ont sauvé de ces villageois alors que tu étais au bord de la mort. Les villageois ont été arrêtés et interrogés, tu as été emmené à l'hôpital._

_A ton réveil le lendemain, après avoir reçu une longue opération, personne n'est venu, ni pour s'excuser, ni pour s'assurer que tu allais mieux, seules quelques infirmières t'ont gardé quelques jours avant de te relâcher comme si de rien n'était. Durant ces jours, tu n'a que peu parlé, tu as simplement répondu aux questions que l'on t'a posé. L'hokage a finalement daigné de venir te voir pour t'assurer que les coupables seront enfermés en prison et ne reviendront plus t'embêter. Tu n'a pas répondu et tu es rentré chez toi. _

_La nuit tu as pleuré crié que tu voulais mourir que ces villageois auraient du te tuer une bonne fois pour toute. _

_Finalement tu as décrété que puisque personne ne t'aimait tu n'allais pas les forcer mais leurs faire regretter, devenir si puissant que jamais plus ils n'oseront te toucher._

_Tu ne t'es pas posé de questions concernant ma présence. Peut-être as-tu pensé à quelque chose comme une conscience où un dédoublement de ta personnalité dû à un choc profond._

_J'ai vu j'étais là le lendemain de ta courte nuit, je t'ai conseillé d'aller apprendre un maximum de choses pour réaliser ton objectif, tu y as passé des jours et des semaines, en évitant tout contact humain, hurlant dés que quelqu'un tu touchait. _

_Tu as failli refuser d'aller à l'académie parce que tu ne voulais pas voir d'autres enfants qui contrairement à toi avaient droit à une enfance et à du bonheur. _

_Mais je t'ai dit d'y aller car pour devenir puissant c'était la seule solution._

_J'ai presque eu peur quand tu as découvert la vérité à propos de la famille Uzumaki, (je ne t'ai pas parlé de la famille Kamikaze d'où provenait ton père que je haïssait tant), car en découvrant que ta famille avait un talent dans les sceaux j'avais eu peur que tu ne veuille connaître leurs principale utilisation sur les démons à queue.  
Mais tu n'avais que très peu d'informations là-dessus, tu as supplié la bibliothécaire de te permettre d'aller dans les archives où tu avais plus d'informations que nécessaire.  
Tu n'étais pas stupide, avec des efforts tu réussissais à comprendre le concept, tu as même fini par créer tes propres sceaux, des sceaux permettant de garder des objets dans des rouleaux. Ce genre de technique existant déjà tu l'a amélioré pour que le rouleau puisse contenir une masse encore plus grande.  
Tu as inventé ta propre version du sceau de transportation permettant d'envoyer un objet dans une dimension différente où l'oxygène était renouvelé, mais de manière que même les hommes puissent y accéder aussi. _

_Pendant que tu effectuais tes expériences, je m'occupais de ton apprentissage. _

_Je t'appris la méditation qui te permettait de contrôler ton propre chakra plus facilement, même si à ton age cette technique n'était que temporaire et peu utile , elle te permettait d'utiliser ton chakra pour effectuer certaines techniques de sceaux qui nécessitaient un certain contrôle, en grandissant ce contrôle deviendrait permanent avec une médiation hebdomadaire._

_J'avoue m'être pris un peu d'affection pour toi, en te voyant te remettre doucement de l'incident de ce 10 octobre, je t'ai vu prendre plaisir à faire des farces aux villageois à te venger d'eux à ta manière.  
Tu étais sans doute trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour faire plus mais tu te faisait pourtant joyeusement remarquer. _

_Et un soir je t'en ai parlé._

** *« Pourquoi ne pas quitter ce village une bonne fois pour toute Naruto ? Tu pourrais le faire tu es déjà bien assez compétent pour te faire bien voir dans n'importe quel autre village.**

_Tu as arrêté ce que tu étais en train de faire et tu m'a répondu :_

*Tu ne comprends pas Kurama, je refuse d'abandonner si vite, j'ai encore le temps de devenir ninja, avec de la chance je pourrais même les gouverner en tant que Hokage. Je leur ferais peur, je leur montrerai quel est l'effroi que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là. Mes cicatrices me brûlent encore. Quitter le village ainsi serait le même chose que mourir, abandonner tout espoir ici. Tu sais, ma vie n'a pas été un cadeau, elle m'a énormément fait souffrir, mais c'est à partir de là que j'ai forgé ma personnalité que je suis devenu moi ! Je leur ferais payer, après tout qu'ils récoltent ce qu'ils sèment ! Es-ce ma faute si je suis et je deviendrai ce que l'on m'a poussé à devenir ?

_Je n'ai rien répondu mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Tu es vraiment devenu __**mauvais.  
**Mais ta vie avançait toujours, tu entrais à l'Académie mais tu étais trop occupé par tes propres travaux que par ceux que ton professeur te demandait de faire. _

_Tu ne t'approchais pas des autres étudiants, ils te prenaient pour un comique imbécile, tu jouais le jeu, tu trouvais ça vraiment amusant, mais tu prenais toujours le temps pour travailler toujours et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. _

_Plus tard, tu passais ton examen de genin, tu n'avais pas travaillé le clonage, tu échouais à l'examen.  
Un professeur étrange t'a interpellé tu lui a souri, tu as joué la comédie, je continuais d'observer pour voir comment les choses évoluaient. Tu étais conscient de son mensonge, je te soufflais que tu pouvais en profiter pour apprendre toi aussi quelques techniques.  
Tu as aimé mon plan et l'a suivi à la lettre.  
Ton sensei t'a trouvé, le menteur aussi, il t'a pourtant révélé la vérité sur moi.  
J'étais en colère, il t'a révélé la vérité alors que je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes, j'étais en colère contre cet homme, inconsciemment je t'ai prêté ma puissance pour le vaincre. _

_Tu es rentré tard chez toi, et la confrontation a commencé._

_Tu as commencé à me poser des questions sur qui je suis, et si j'étais Kyûbi, celui à cause de qui tu as tant souffert._

-**Oui**, _j'ai grondé._

_Tu étais drôle, sous le choc, à quoi t'attendais-tu ?  
Tu t'es énervé et as commencé à me haïr, je t'ai répondu que tu réagissais comme les villageois que tu détestes tant.  
Depuis cette scène tu as cessé de me parler, moi aussi.  
Tu n'as parlé de notre complicité à personne.  
Personne ne sait rien et ne saura sans doute jamais, j'utiliserai cette faille à l'avenir pour te posséder et prendre enfin le contrôle.  
Ce sera notre secret._

_Je suis retourné à un demi-sommeil, j'ai complètement coupé le dialogue avec toi, aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait plus parler à l'autre, tu semblais l'avoir senti.  
Moi seul peux t'entendre à présent, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ainsi je le saurais. _

_Ta vie continuait lentement, devenu finalement ninja tu enchaînais les missions de rang D. J'ai ri quand tu as reçu le sac de la peau de vache qui t'accusait, j'ai senti que tu résistais à l'envie de me parler. _

_Là tu as commencé ta première vraie mission, celle qui a tourné à la catastrophe, j'aime bien Zabuza, nous avons le même avis concernant les ninjas incompétents même si il me faille avouer que ce n'est plus ton cas grâce à moi, l'Uchiha s'en sort pas mal non plus, il aurait pas de mal à battre Naruto en Taijutsu et peut-être même en ninjutsu avec son katon.  
Je ne vais pas parler de la dernière, elle m'horripile._

_Vous avez bien combattu, après avoir réussi, vous êtes rentrés à Kiri, tu as repris les bases, remarquant la faille dans ma technique de méditation mais tu n'a rien dit.  
Tu l'a même apprise à l'Uchiha, c'est bien._

_Tu as rencontré cet étrange personne, bien que tu ne sembles pas l'avoir remarqué j'ai reconnu l'aura de cet homme, celui qui est censé avoir tué Zabuza.  
Tu es rentré comme si de rien n'était, tu t'es même disputé avec l'autre gamin._

_Et t'es allé dormir, tu t'es réveillé ensuite en retard comme l'imbécile que tu es.  
Tu as rejoint tes compagnons sur le pont, ils combattaient déjà, comme un idiot tu as foncé dans la bagarre sans réfléchir, j'ai eu honte de toi.  
En danger, tu étais déjà en danger. _

_Je te proposai mentalement mon aide, tu as refusé, certain de t'en sortir._

-**J'espère que tu ne mourras pas avant d'avoir changé d'avis gamin. Je partage le même corps que toi.**

_L'Uchiha est tombé avant toi, en te protégeant. _

_Cet Haku, est redoutable avec son ninjutsu héréditaire.  
Tu t'es mis en colère et j'en ai profité pour te donner une petite part de mon chakra._

_Il me faut de la patience, encore quelques cas où tu as besoin de mon chakra, que tu t'y habitue encore jusqu'à que je te possède entièrement._

_Tes blessures ont guéries, ta pupille s'est fendue, par mon cri tu as repoussé les tirs de ton adversaire, tu l'a attrapé en étant plus rapide que lui, j'ai réussi à faufiler mon esprit en toi, te contrôlant telle une marionnette._

_J'ai libéré un maximum de mon chakra en toi._

_Malheureusement pour moi tu as fini par te réveiller, et sans bloquer mon chakra, tu m'as expulsé de ton esprit, et après avoir donné un coup à ton adversaire, et t'être jeté sur lui tu t'es stoppé et sans lui donner aucune explication tu as très rapidement, sorti un rouleau ainsi qu'un pinceau et sur ton bras gauche tu as recopié le symbole du rouleau et tu t'es concentré pour y mettre mon chakra._

_J'ai été proprement ébahi, tu m'as eu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu enfermes le chakra que je te prête dans une partie de ton corps.  
Pourquoi l'as tu fait ? Je ne saurai le dire, il y a énormément de moyens de l'utiliser, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas en faire. _

_Une fois terminé tu as rangé le tout et à écouté le garçon à propos de l'Uchiha qui serait mort.  
Tu lui as donné un simple coup de poing._

-Laisser vivre l'ennemi par simple pitié ? Ne comprends-tu pas cette douleur de vivre, de ne pas avoir d'objectif, de ne pas être utile à qui que ce soit ?a-t-il dit.

_Tu n'as lui pas répondu, te souvenant sans doute de ce moment où tu disais la même chose jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne._

-Zabuza n'a pas besoin d'un faible, tu viens juste de m'ôter ma raison de vivre. J'avais autrefois des gens qui m'aimaient, mes parents. Mais en grandissant il s'est passé quelque chose... A cause de ce sang, ce maudit sang, mon père a tué ma mère et a tenté de me tuer. Il y avait une guerre civile là où on habitait, et ceux possédant un sang évolué, ont commencé à être haïs. Les capacités héréditaires de mon clan ont été utilisés dans de nombreuses batailles, et nous avons été blâmés pour être la cause de la guerre. Mon père a un jour découvert que ma mère était l'une d'entre eux, et il l'a tué. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais j'ai réalisé que dans ce monde j'étais une personne non-désirée.

_Tu as sursauté, il semblerait que tu aies réalisé ce que tu serais devenu sans moi. _

-Tu as dit vouloir devenir hokage pour être reconnu de tous, être reconnu par quelqu'un est ton but ? Moi c'est Zabuza qui m'a accepté en dépit de mon jutsu héréditaire, j'ai été si heureux, mais me voilà être une arme inutile. Naruto tue-moi.

_Tu l'a regardé, presque surpris, mais tu ne l'étais pas, il est le même que toi ce jour-là où tu as tant voulu mourir. J'aimerai savoir, vas-tu l'achever ?_

-Tu veux mourir ? _Tu ris_, c'est drôle c'est exactement ce que je pensais quand j'ai compris que le village ne voulait pas d'un monstre. J'ai eu de la chance, j'avais vraiment prévu de me tuer, mais au final j'ai fini pas ne plus être seul, j'ai parlé avec ce que j'appelais ma conscience. Et tu sais quoi ? Cette conscience était en fait un démon qui est la raison pour laquelle tout le monde me haït. Rien que pour ça je comprend ta douleur et je suis prêt à y mettre fin.

_C'est exactement ce que j'attendais de mon premier disciple. Mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de le tuer, le jeune homme est finalement mort sous une attaque de ton sensei, en protégeant sa raison de vivre. _

_Zabuza est mort en tuant Gatou qui serait la cause des bouleversements de ce pays. Les villageois sont même arrivés pour assister à la scène. Et après que certains détails soient règles vous êtres rentrés._

_Devant leurs tombes pendant que personne ne regardait tu as souri, tu n'as pas dit pourquoi._

_Vous êtes rentrés au village et moi je voulais te parler._

* * *

_Voilà! C'est une grande page de découvertes sur Naruto qui se tourne sans compter le POV Kyûbi ou Kurama (pour les incultes c'est le vrai nom de Kyûbi, on l'apprend plus tard, j'espère que je n'ai pas spoilé sur la série... ahem) comme j'aime l'appeler. J'espère que vous l'avez reconnu au moins, bon, je sais qu'il était quand même très OCC, mais on va dire que j'ai fait de mon mieux._

_Bref, il se peut qu'à l'avenir le POV Kyûbi revienne mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Ce chapitre est donc un bonus spécial pour mes braves et vaillants lecteurs._

_*Merci pour vos super review je vous en suis reconnaissante, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire !*_

_Sur ce je vous laisse j'ai une suite à écrire, (jubile d'avance)._

Chapitre 8 nommé

« Tête à tête enflammé (littéralement) » et « Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle en premier ? »

Byyye!

Niva


	8. Ch8 Plus au nord il y a le sable

J'existe pour vous haïr

« Tête à tête enflammé (littéralement) » et « Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle en premier ? »

* * *

_(re)Bonjour, (re)bonjour, je suis vraiment en retard alors j'ai décidé de sortir deux chapitre en même temps ! Une exclusivité !_

_Bref voici le chapitre 8, rendez-vous à la fin._

* * *

Nous avons enfin terminé notre mission, Kurama voulait me parler.

Sans doute à propos du sceau en forme de Lune sur mon bras gauche, il veut sans doute connaître son utilité.

*« **Naruto**

*_Oui, oui je sais je t'écoute, c'est à propos du sceau c'est ça ?_

***En effet, à quoi va-t-il te servir, ne me fais pas croire que c'est juste « au cas où ».**

*_Ben si c'est exactement ça, et puis tu sais je déteste le gaspillage._

***Tu sais Naruto, même si ce chakra est hors de ma portée rien ne te dit que je ne peux le contrôler...**

_Hein ? Oh non... Je sens mon bras commencer à être douloureux, le sceau va lâcher ?_

*_D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, je voulais juste en savoir plus ! Je voulais étudier ton chakra pour connaître les limites de sa puissance et quel sera l'effet de son utilisation. Tu vois rien de mauvais. Alors Kurama s'il te plaît laisse-moi faire !  
Qui sait, je saurai peut-être en faire un usage intéressant._

***D'autres ont déjà essayé, qui te dit que tu arriveras à un résultat différent ?**

*_Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._

***Fais ce que tu veux alors. »**

Je soupire de soulagement, je ne sais pas s'il bluffait où pas je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. J'ai plus qu'à me reposer et je verrai demain.

Les semaines passent, on continue quelques missions de rang D, j'ose plus trop maugréer je crois que j'ai assez bien compris la leçon.  
Alors j'essaie au moins de les terminer le plus vite possible, pour retourner m'entraîner, Kurama a accepté de me conseiller de temps en temps, ça n'a rien a voir avoir avec notre ancienne relation mais je suppose que c'est mieux que rien.

Sakura est encore en train de me crier dessus, ça fait un moment que je ne l'écoute plus. Je remarque un mouvement derrière-moi et vois une pathétique tentative de camouflage signée Konohamaru.

« Salut Konohamaru, sors de cette boîte, je lui dis.

Konohamaru sort mais visiblement pas seul, deux de ses amis l'accompagnent, je les ai déjà vus mais je n'ai pas retenus leurs nom.

-C'est trop cool boss, vous m'avez encore trouvé, regardez les gars lui c'est mon modèle.

Bon, je trouvais ça sympa au début mais commence à me lasser un peu d'être son jouet.

-Viens jouer ninja avec nous !

Je ris.

-Merci de la proposition mais je suis déjà ninja y jouer n'a aucun intérêt. Et puis j'ai besoin de m'entraîner.

-Mais ! Tu n'avait dit que tu le ferai aujourd'hui !

_Je lui ai dit ça moi ?_

Ah ! Je crois avoir acquiescé distraitement hier quand il m'avait demandé quelque chose. Je discutais avec Kurama alors j'étais un peu plus qu'occupé à prévoir mon programme.

-Hé boss qui est cette fille ?

Hein ? Ah il pointe Sakura du doigt, elle semble être sur le point d'exploser, elle semble avoir finalement remarqué que je ne l'écoutais pas.

-Es-ce que elle est.. euh... tu vois ?

Il exprime cela avec un signe de main.

-Non, je répond fermement. »

_Elle n'est pas, et elle ne sera pas ma petite amie!_

Elle se calme un peu et me regarde surprise, elle finit par retourner sa colère contre le petite gars qui à suggéré ça.

_Pauvre Konohamaru,et je n'ai pas envie de me risquer à t'aider._

Sentant le danger il tente de s'enfuir mais bute contre quelqu'un.  
C'est un garçon, déguisé en chat avec un maquillage étrange sur le visage accompagné d'une fille blonde à quatre couettes avec un énorme bâton dans le dos.  
Ils ne semblent pas très sympathiques, même en colère, je perçois le bandeau de Suna sur leurs front.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?_

« Sale petite m*rde

_Ce gars a mauvais caractère en plus.  
_Je vais essayer de régler ça pacifiquement pas besoin d'ameuter le village.

-Tu t'occupera de ça plus tard, on doit y aller, dit la fille, _il ne semble pas l'écouter._

-Laisse-le, il ne l'a pas fait exprès et il va s'excuser, nous n'avons pas besoin de se disputer n'est-ce pas ? _Je demande._

Sakura me regarde comme si j'étais un alien.

_Quoi ? Je vais pas me jeter dans les conflits dés qu'il y en a ! Enfin...pas aujourd'hui..._

Il me fixe, et me juge, puis il sourit.

-Essaie de m'y forcer. »

Voilà ! C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne prend la plupart du temps pas la peine de parler avec mon ennemi, il y a peu de chances que ça fonctionne.  
Je cours vers lui en créant très discrètement un clone d'ombre qu'il fait tomber d'une manière où d'une autre et je passe par dessus celui-ci. Tout en lui lançant un kunai. Il lâche Konohamaru que je rattrape et je retourne auprès des autres.

Cette fois-ci le gars semble vraiment furieux et prépare une attaque, mais quelqu'un lui lance une pierre pour l'empêcher d'attaquer.  
C'est Sasuke en haut d'un arbre, il demande :

« Que font ces bâtards dans le village ?

Je ne me préoccupe plus du strident « Sasukeeeeee-kuuun » de Sakura, je crois voir quelque chose derrière Sasuke, à moins que ce soit quelqu'un.

-Ah... un autre mec vient me faire chier, dit le gars costumé.

-Aller le punk, descends voir, commence la blonde aux couettes

-Ça suffit Kankuro, dit une voix aussi glaciale d'un iceberg. »

Le nommé se raidit.

Un autre gars roux aux yeux cernés la tête en bas les pieds sur une branche nous observe. Il porte un grand vase dans le dos.

Et ses yeux...

Il continue de réprimander le dénommé Kankuro, mais ce que je remarque le plus c'est son regard, celui de non seulement d'un tueur mais aussi d'un gars qui a souffert comme celui de Haku.

"***Un autre Jinchûriki**,_ ronronne Kurama._

Je prends le temps d'assimiler l'information.

« SERIEUX ? _Je dis stupidement à voix haute. »_

Mais sans vraiment le remarquer je commence à sourire, pendant que les autres me regardent surpris.  
Le garçon roux me jette un regard neutre.  
Je lui répond avec un visage plus féroce que jamais.  
Ainsi il disparait de l'arbre pour réapparaître devant nous.

«-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! _Dit Sakura_, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à vous laisser partir !

-Petite sotte, vous ne semblez pas être au courant, l'examen chûnin va avoir lieu ici. D'autres pays y sont invités.

Sasuke me jette un regard interrogateur, je me retourne vers lui et me calme en lui faisant signe que je lui expliquerai plus tard (_ce que je ne ferai pas_).

-Quel est ton nom ? Demande Sasuke en s'adressant au roux.

-Gaara du désert. Je suis aussi intéressé par votre nom,_ il me regarde un instant_, à tous les deux.

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, et lui Naruto Uzumaki, répond Sasuke à ma place, je ne prend pas le temps de m'énerver pour qu'il l'ait dit à ma place.

-Enchanté, celui qui possède le démon. Voudrais-tu rencontrer prochainement un de tes semblables ? »

Gaara me fixe et écarquille très légèrement les yeux, après quelques secondes il hoche la tête et fait signe à ses camarades de les suivre.

Après un léger silence pesant, je disparais, pour retourner m'entraîner.

* * *

**«* Dis-moi Naruto, pourquoi tu as autant eu envie de rencontrer un autre Jinchûriki ?**

*_J'ai envie de savoir comment sont traités les Jinchûrikis ailleurs, voir si il y a un endroit ou ils sont un minimum respectés._

***Projets de déménagement ?**

*_Pas vraiment, en fait j'ai surtout envie de me mesurer à lui. Et toi t'a pas envie de te faire un pote ? »_

Il grogne quelque chose que je n'entends (ou n'écoute) pas, je reprends mon entraînement à relire, étudier et créer des sceaux.

C'est ce sur quoi est basé mon entraînement, les sceaux que je crée doivent pouvoir être utilisés dans un combat à main nues, en effet des sceaux de renforcement permettent de frapper plus fort, des sceaux de résistance servent à protéger efficacement une partie du corps par exemple.  
D'autres sceaux comme celui de transportation ou celui qui renferme du chakra sont plus délicats à réaliser et doivent d'être dessinés sur le moment et non à l'avance, contrairement à d'autres que l'on peut garder en permanence sur soi, d'où le fait que certains ninjas les tatouent sur leurs corps comme je suis en train de le faire.  
J'en tatoue deux, un à chaque bras, ce sont des sceaux d'invocations qui permettront d'y mettre plusieurs armes avant le combat, je pourrais les sortir au cours de ce même combat. Mon bras droit contiendra diverses armes, kunais, shurikens... alors que mon autre bras contiendra un parchemin et une plume avec de l'encre avec lequel je pourrais écrire des sceaux tels que le parchemin explosif qui explosera une fois brûlé.

Depuis que Kakashi nous a appris que nous participeront à l'examen Chûnin, je m'y prépare de toutes les manières possibles, j'ai en effet jeté un coup d'œil dans les archives de la bibliothèque au pourcentage de survivants dans le dernier examen se déroulant à Konoha, il est extrêmement faible.

D'autant plus que plusieurs équipes de Konoha s'entraînent depuis au moins un ou deux ans, alors que la notre n'existe que depuis quelques mois.  
J'ai pris la décision de ne pas en parler à Sasuke et Sakura, l'un me lancerai un « jm'en fou » et l'autre en gémirais en tremblant pendant tout l'examen scellant nos chances de réussite.

Kurama a décidé de reprendre l'entraînement qu'il m'avait donné avant ma... « découverte surprise », et j'ai joyeusement acquiescé, mettant toutes les chances de mon coté, il ne veut sans doute pas que je meure pas pendant l'examen, je suis plus ou moins d'accord avec lui sur ça.

* * *

Ce matin nous nous dirigeons vers la première épreuve, d'après les archives ce serait une épreuve écrite mais étrangement il n'y a que très d'informations là-dessus.  
On arrive au deuxième étage et on voit un attroupement d'élèves.

_Ce serait pas plutôt au 3ème étage ?_

On s'approche, et je remarque le Genjutsu sur le numéro de la salle, je confirme que nous sommes au 2eme étage et non au 3eme ou l'épreuve est censée se dérouler.

_Oui, j'ai beau être complétement naze en Genjutsu, je sais compter quand même..._

Tiens il y a du grabuge, Sasuke ne peut pas s'empêcher de se vanter de l'avoir aperçu contrairement aux autres.  
_Quel vantard !_

Néanmoins je ne me dérange pas pour finir ses lignes après qu'il ait laissé la place à Sakura qui semblait un peu déprimée cet an-ci.  
D'ailleurs ils sont sur le point de se battre et moi je cherche du pop-corn.  
J'ai toujours adoré observer les combats des autres, me renseigner sur certaines techniques...  
Je suis déçu quand un gars qui dit d'appeler Rock Lee, intervient.  
_Rabat joie..._

En tout cas je ne l'aime pas, et bien sur ça n'a absolument rien avoir avec le fait qu'il ait un œil sur Sakura, absolument pas, surtout qu'elle est plus écœurée qu'autre chose !

Bref, on demande le nom de Sasuke, au moins il a impressionné la foule.

J'avoue être _légèrement_ vexé que l'on ne me remarque pas, mais sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça mieux, personne ne saura rien sur mes techniques, pas la peine de dévoiler que je suis doué pour les techniques de sceaux, _même_ mes propres coéquipiers ne le savent pas !.

Enfin Sakura nous emmène tous les deux, elle a l'air requinquée.

Sur le chemin j'aperçois ce même Rock Lee qui regarde Sasuke un air défi sur le visage.

Je hausse un sourcil, ce gars veut le combattre pour le cœur de Sakura.  
Je retiens de rire et garde mon visage calme.  
Même si son... costume est de très mauvais goût, ce gars semble fort, très fort même. Mais je me demande dans quel ninjutsu il excelle ?

Non... Son costume lui donne une grande liberté de mouvement donc je pencherai plutôt vers le Taijutsu.

Le combat entre Sasuke et Lee est assez épique puisque Sasuke doit se résoudre à utiliser son sharingan pour lire ses mouvements, mais ça semble pas très utile puisque ce Rock Lee réussit tout de même à l'avoir avec un coup de pied au menton.  
_Dois-je réagir ?  
_Je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps car une tortue intervient.  
Vous avez très bien entendu (lu) c'était une tortue portant un bandeau de Konoha aurait envoyé un shuriken qui a empêché Lee de terminer sa technique.

Sakura rattrape Sasuke qui chute, mais je trop occupé de voir ce qu'il en est.

Ah ! La tortue s'est transformée en mec, (qui porte le même costume que Lee) son sensei ?

_Vision d'horreur..._

"*_Kurama tue-moi ! Ou arrache moi les yeux m'importe quoi !_

***Je suis certain que tu ne le pense pas."**

En y repensant c'est vrai mais c'est ça son sensei?! Il a les même sourcils que...

Dieu bénit Kakashi-sensei !  
(Non pas que je croie en Dieu c'est juste une expression commune).

« Arrêtez d'insulter Gai-sensei !

-Un gars déguisé en tortue avec un costume hyper moulant est apparu du vide ! Comment diable tu pensais qu'on allait réagir ? »

C'est là que le dénommé Gai lui donne un gros coup de poing au visage.  
Et juste après, là pleins d'émotions ils se jettent dans les bras de l'autre.  
(NDA : Je vais me tuer pour avoir narré ça).

Gai sensei nous raconte sa relation avec Kakashi qui serait celle de « rivaux éternels » et il finit par dire qu'il est plus fort que Kakashi en se pointant derrière nous sans même qu'on le remarque bouger.  
Pendant son discours je remarque distraitement que Lee à le poing violet de bleus et une coupure qui à l'air profonde recousue sur sa peau.

_Ça me donne une idée technique de sceau tiens... Celle d'un rouleau enfermé dans la peau... Quoique non c'est un peu gore en fait._(_NDA : J'y ai vraiment pensé_)_._

Ils repartent tous les deux alors que Rock Lee promet de battre Sasuke durant l'examen.

« Si'l aurait terminé sa technique je ne pense pas que tu soit en état de te battre, tu aurais perdu.

Sasuke me jette un regard noir.

-En même temps tu devrais être content qu'il ne l'ait pas terminé, ainsi si tu te bats contre lui à l'examen tu saura éviter cette technique n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui envoie ça comme un défi, il s'amusera à contrer la technique.  
Il acquiesce à contrecœur et nous rejoignions la salle d'examen au troisième étage quelques minutes à peine avant le début.  
Et là on rencontre notre sensei devant la porte qui dit le examen sera par trois alors qu'il nous assurait que c'était un choix individuel avant le début et que s'il l'avait pas fait les conséquence auraient pas été joyeuses.

Nous entrons et voyons des dizaines de ninja prêts à se battre à mort pour réussir, déterminées.

"***Garde profil bas Naruto."**

Je soupire et acquiesce mentalement.

Après l'apparition de Ino, elle et Sakura se disputent encore, je ne les écoute plus et observe les nouveaux arrivants.  
Un gars qui semble totalement ennuyé, Nara Shikamaru, un autre à forte corpulence, Akimichi Choji, c'est l'équipe de Yamanaka Ino, la dixième.  
Une autre arrive composée de Hyuga Hinata, de Inuzuka Kiba et d'un gars que je ne connais pas trop nommé Aburame Shino, c'est la huitième équipe.  
J'essaie de ne pas trop participer à leurs conversations, tandis qu'un autre gars se pointe, il aurait passé l'examen sept fois et s'appellerait Kabuto.

"*** Il pue le serpent.**

*_Ah bon.._."

_J'avais pas remarqué, j'ai bien senti Akamaru mais pas le moindre serpent._

Je ne prête finalement pas plus d'attention à la remarque de mon renard favori (le seul).

Kabuto nous fait remarquer que la tension de la salle augmente et que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.  
Les autres occupants de la salle sont en effet tendus comme des pics.

Je ne prête pas attention à ce Kabuto qui aurait des fiches sur les participants des épreuves, mais je tends tout de même l'oreille pour gratter des informations intéressantes.

Sasuke demande la carte de Rock Lee, il ne fait vraiment que du Taijutsu dis-donc...

Je demande celle de Gaara du désert.  
Ses talents sont pour la plupart inconnus, il a effectué 8 missions de rang C et 1 de rang B. Mais je suppose que ça ne compte pas puisque nous avons eu droit à une rang A tendance S alors bon...

Je vais pas essayer de l'énerver quand même j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas bon pour ma santé.

L'examen semble vraiment commencer quand tous les chûnins et jounins chargés de l'épreuve arrivent.

* * *

_Fin ! Soyez heureux jeune (ou pas) gens. Je sors ce chapitre en même temps que le précédent pour m'excuser *s'incline*, je n'ai pas internet et ma seule consolation est que je peux encore continuer d'écrire. Le prochain devrait sortir assez rapidement, je n'ai pas de retard dans mon écriture, (j'en suis à la fin du chapitre 13)._

Prochain chapitre le 1er septembre (_navré si je suis encore en retard_).

Chapitre 9 nommé « Examen CHUNIN,

Examen pour **C**hochottes, **H**andicapées, **U**niversellement **I**nutiles et **N**avrantes » ou « Le gars qui pue le serpent »


	9. Ch9 Le gars au serpent

« Examen CHUNIN, Examen pour **C**hochottes **H**andicapées **U**niversellement **N**ullissimes **I**nutiles et **N**avrantes »

ou

« Le gars qui pue le serpent »

* * *

_C'est la rentrée! Et je vais avoir encore moins de temps pour écrire Ouais!_  
_Bon chapitre quand même._

* * *

Nous sommes placés d'après un plan, je suis assis à coté de Hinata et d'un autre mec que je ne connais pas.  
Je remarque de la jeune fille se dandine, me jette des petits coup d'œil et elle rougit ?  
Apparemment oui.

Je suis très occupé à décrire mon environnement car je suis sur le point de tomber en dépression, non je ne suis absolument pas doué pour les examens écrits, je suis absolument certain de n'avoir aucune de chance de réussir la moindre question. Je jette un coup d'œil et remarque la difficulté exceptionnelle de la question, maudit examen !

Parlons-en de l'examen, c'est un gars super effrayant appelé Morino Ibiki qui s'en occupe, c'est le chef de l'Escouade de torture, titre absolument charmant.  
Il nous a expliqué un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres que les point sont répartis par équipe et que si l'un rate il handicapera les autres.  
Je soupire, je vais devoir tricher. Mais bon ce ne serait pas le but du questionnaire ?  
Question rhétorique.

Je n'ai absolument pas retenu de comment les points fonctionnent c'est ennuyeux de compter pour voir combien de points on peut ne pas obtenir.

Hinata me sourit :

« Bonne chance Naruto.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi. »

Une petite timide, apparemment elle m'aime bien, une exception.

Je retourne à ma feuille et l'étudie. Aucune chance que qui que ce soit réussisse sauf ceux qui ne font qu'étudier, comme Sakura par exemple , sinon il doit y avoir des examinateurs déguisés pour qu'on triche sur eux.  
Bref, qui copier ?

Le gars à ma gauche écrit calmement sur sa feuille, il est très calme, un peu trop.

Je vais essayer une technique de remplacement avec le fujutsu (sceaux), il va sans doute paniquer un peu mais il ne saura pas que c'est moi. Il faut juste que je sorte mon chakra de mon corps pour imprégner sa feuille.  
Je ferme les yeux mais j'entends Hinata me chuchoter :

« Tu peux regarder sur ma copie. »

Je préfère ma solution de facilité mais je ne vais pas la vexer, je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

Elle rougit comme une tomate, ma première conquête héhé.  
Je louche distraitement sur sa feuille pendant quelques secondes puis je la remercie d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire.

Elle rougit encore, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la remarquer ?

Je me promets de venir la voir de temps en temps et je retourne à mon sceau que je trace avec mon doigt imprégné de sang.

Une fois le jutsu exécuté, le sang va noircir et disparaître, et sa feuille deviendra mienne.

Je me concentre un instant et je trace doucement le sceau.

D'après mes calculs je dois le faire maintenant.

Ma feuille disparaît doucement tandis que la sienne va émettre un petit pouf de poussière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger ce défaut.

D'ailleurs ceci fait il écarquille les yeux et je continue de faire semblant de remplir la feuille.

Mission accomplie.

Le mec ne semble pas très content et pose son crayon sur le coté et regarde autour de lui comme si le coupable allait se mettre à crier « OUAIS » parce qu'il aura réussi.

Je rature bien le nom de ma victime et y mets le mien, satisfait.

La question 10 arrive.  
Morino nous annonce que nous pouvons abandonner maintenant car la dixième question est très éliminatoire car si on ne peut pas y répondre, on ne passe plus jamais l'examen chûnin.

Ah ah...

Kakashi nous a déjà fait le coup j'y crois vraiment plus.

Après un silence gênant, un gars et son équipe sont sortis, puis d'autres et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que quelques équipe restantes.  
Ceci terminé il nous a félicité d'avoir réussi, et nous a distinctement expliqué avec une preuve par image à quel point l'information était importante.  
Pendant qu'il terminait son discours une folle est arrivée par la fenêtre.

J'ai cligné des yeux, suis resté surpris pendant une seconde et ai décidé que jamais plus rien ne pourrait me surprendre dans le monde ninja.

La femme nous a montré une grande affiche et a commencé de crier pleins de truc que j'ai décidé de ne pas écouter.

Elle nous a emmené devant la place d'entraînement numéro 44 si justement nommée « La foret de la mort ».

« Ce terrain est une région circulaire entourée de 44 portes fermées. Il y a une rivière, une foret et une tour au centre, qui se trouve à dix kilomètres des portes, nous énonce la dénommée Anko d'une voix forte. Votre but ici est d'obtenir obligatoirement ces deux parchemins. »

Elle nous montre deux rouleaux, sur l'un est écrit le kanji « ciel » et l'autre le kanji « terre ».

Il est impératif que nous sachions que vnous ne devons en aucun cas ouvrir ces rouleaux.  
J'aime bien Mitarashi Anko bien qu'elle soit très joyeuse à l'idée de nous voir nous entre-tuer.  
Vraiment une personne des plus charmantes.

Elle nous donne un papier à signer, papier qui dit qu'en aucun cas ils ne sont responsable de nos morts.  
Les responsables de l'examen ne sont pas très sympathiques mais ils sont prévoyants au moins.

Après que notre équipe ait reçu le rouleau ciel, on nous a laché dans la foret où nous nous dispersons.  
Une fois arrivé, j'ai envie de pisser.

Je péviens mes coéquipiers, et après avoir évité le coup de poing de Sakura, je suis allé faire mes affaires.

Une fois mon affaire terminée, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais déjà entendu beaucoup de cris.

Il faut que je reste sur mes gardes. Je me fais finalement attaquer par un gars se faisant passer pour Sasuke, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était pas lui, il avait un air trop gentil sur le visage. Quel piètre déguisement, j'ai ainsi pu le prendre par surprise et l'assommer, je l'ai bien fouillé en lui « empruntant » ses armes, possessions et regardé si il avait un rouleau mais rien, outre diverses armes classiques de shinobi.

Oui, j'en profite sans aucune scrupule pour voler mes adversaires, c'est très humiliant pour eux et ils ont moins de chances de survivre désarmés.  
Je retourne auprès de mes camarades, je les vois à moitié paniqués me demandant le code.

« Eh ben, je ne l'ai pas franchement retenu alors pose-moi plutôt une question sur la mission avec Zabuza, je commence alors, Sakura comment s'appelait l'enfant qui faisait une dépression au pays de l'eau.

-Tu parles de Inari ?

-Ton tour Sasuke, comment s'appelait le gars qui accompagnait Zabuza.

-Haku

-Naruto, quelles technique m'as-tu appris au pays de l'eau, demande Sasuke.

-Méditation avancée.

On est d'accord sur l'identité de chacun maintenant.

-En fait on devrait juste éviter de se séparer, ça nous éviterai la scène."

Et pouf, il y a une énorme explosion, de nouveaux ennemis il semblerait, on se sépare et on se cache.

Il y a une équipe de 3 adversaires, j'essaie de retrouver les autres, je crois voir Sakura mais c'était apparemment une illusion et me voilà devant un énorme serpent.

Je maîtrise mon effroi mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'esquiver que le serpent m'avale, je m'arrange pour que ses crocs ne me touchent pas et utilise un multi-clonage pour fait sauter sa gorge.  
Cela fonctionne au delà de mes espérances.

_C'est pas très marrant ça, je suis couvert de tripes._

J'entends un écho de rire, c'est Kurama qui se fend la poire.  
Je soupire et essaie de retrouver mes coéquipiers.  
Je les retrouve, essaie de me faire discret.

Leur adversaire est assez grand, il a les cheveux longs, il me semble que c'est le gars avec la langue bizarre qui s'est fait remarquer avant l'épreuve.

Sasuke et Sakura sont d'abord étrangement immobiles, et soudain ils semblent se réveiller, un Genjutsu ? Sasuke vomit tandis que Sakura craque et pleure. Quand l'ennemi attaque avec des kunai, ils esquivent avec peine.

Ce gars est affreusement puissant, ils n'ont peu de chances de s'en sortir. Je n'ai plus le choix, je vais faire appel à ma technique d'invocation avancée pour emmener mes coéquipiers en lieu sûr.  
C'est la première fois que je vais déplacer un humain sans préparation, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me concentre d'abord pour déposer mon chakra sur Sakura, elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

Je sors mon pinceau et dessine rapidement le sceau, elle arrivera ici et je lui dirai de fuir.

_C'est parti._

Elle apparaît dans un pouf, elle est effrayée et tremblante.

« Calme-toi Sakura c'est bon, on va s'enfuir d'accord ? Calme-toi, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. »

Sakura pleure, sous le choc. Je l'assois contre l'arbre sur lequel je suis perché, je vais essayer d'en faire de même avec Sasuke, qui est caché derrière un arbre, plus bas.  
Je me concentre et recommence l'opération juste au moment où l'ennemi s'approche de l'arbre.

Sasuke apparaît à son tour désorienté.

« Comment as-tu...

-Pas le temps il faut partir immédiatement ! Prends Sakura à l'épaule, on va s'enfuir. »

Il acquiesce doucement.  
On avance rapidement d'arbre en arbre mais je suis épuisé, il me faut encore du chakra, je débloquerai le chakra de Kyûbi une fois arrivé à destinati...

Je me reçois quelque chose dans le ventre, la douleur me fait chuter.

« Je me demande comment as-tu réussi à les transporter aussi loin, tu dois être fatigué n'est-ce pas ? Me demande l'adversaire. »

Sasuke et Sakura sont plus loin, à terre.  
Je me relève doucement, je n'ai plus le choix, je me mords le doigt, remonte ma manche gauche et y mets un trait de sang.

Je sens une pulsation, le chakra de Kyûbi afflue en moi et mes blessures guérissent.

J'ai le temps de voir Sasuke et Sakura qui se relèvent ils ne sont séparés que de quelques mètres, ils devraient pouvoir partir sans soucis.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me retiens de rugir.

_Ce chakra me fait vraiment un effet beauf, au moins cette fois il est sous contrôle._

Je fixe l'ennemi, il a l'air un peu surprit, mais se reprend rapidement .

Je crée une multitude de clones, il y en a 50, 20 vont attaquer, il y en aura 10 pour faire fuir Sakura et 10 autres pour Sasuke. Les 10 derniers me défendront, j'ai besoin de libérer tous mes sceaux de résistance et de force. Si je gagne celui de renaissance sera pour la fin.  
13 clones ont déjà disparu, le gars traverse l'ensemble de mes clones comme s'ils n'étaient rien.

Moi c'est bon, je me sens déjà mieux. Je sors de la défense et place un autre clone à ma place qui fera le rôle de l'original.

Il traverse ma barrière, il a encore cet énorme serpent avec lui.

Je l'attaque quand il passe derrière moi.

Je sors mes parchemins que j'attache à des kunai. Ils ont chacun un rôle précis.

J'en envoie 3, 2 premiers qui à leur explosion dissiperont un gaz inflammable, le dernier fera exploser le gaz.

Il évite l'explosion de peu et me repère rapidement, il me donne un coup dans le thorax mais je n'ai rien et je réplique rapidement.  
Cependant ce gars est trop rapide à moins que je sois déjà tombé dans un genjutsu.

_Mes résistances vont lâcher._

Quelque chose m'attrape par le ventre.  
C'est sa langue !

_C'est incroyable comment ce gars est crade._

Il m'amène devant lui, et me sourit narquoisement.  
J'essaie de libérer mon sceau de renaissance mais je n'en ai pas le temps.

Quelque chose me touche le ventre je croirai que c'est un coup de poing si mes sceaux n'étaient encore actifs et que cela ne me brûlait pas autant..

J'ai l'impression qu'un horrible brasier s'est allumé au niveau de mon ventre.  
Je m'essouffle mais j'essaie de rester éveillé.

« Tu es très intéressant Kyûbi, (_Quoi ? Il savait?_) Je n'ai jamais vu la plupart des sceaux que tu as utilisés même si je m'y intéresse je ne suis pas ici pour cela c'est pourquoi nous nous reverrons plus tard. Seulement si tu restes en vie. »

Il me laisse tomber, je me sens chuter mais quelque chose m'arrête, je crois que c'est un kunai.

Pendant que je le peux encore j'active mon sceau de renaissance et toute la douleur du monde disparaît, cependant je suis incapable de bouger, bien que cela ne fasse pas mal je sens que ce que m'a fait ce mec pulse dans tout mon corps, l'engourdissant.

Je suis toujours conscient, mon sceau de renaissance me permet de le rester. Je suis comme un esprit, mes yeux sont fermés mon corps ne bouge pas, mais j'enregistre tout ce qui se passe.

J'entends Sakura dire plein de choses gentilles pour moi mais se rend-t-elle compte que ce n'est pas le moment ?  
Je perçois un changement chez Sasuke, un que j'ai déjà vu... Son sharingan ?  
Il sort toutes ses armes et les lance.  
Ses armes accrochés à un fil reviennent mais l'adversaire n'est pas blessé.

A ce moment-là Sasuke utilise le katon et enflamme ses fils.  
Cela brûle le visage de l'adversaire mais il n'a pas de dégâts importants.  
L'adversaire connaît Itachi apparemment, il s'appelle Orochimaru ?

Non ! J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, ils faut qu'ils fuient ils n'ont aucune chance.  
Mais le sanin semble avoir d'autres projets. Il étire son cou comme un serpent et mords Sasuke à la nuque.  
Je ne peux rien faire ! Mes muscles refusent de bouger ! Je me contente d'observer la scène.

« Sasuke-kun viendra me chercher pour trouver le pouvoir. Et son égal encore conscient mais incapable de bouger l'accompagnera-t-il ? »

Il le sait ! Ce p*tain de connard sait que je ne peux rien faire !

Sasuke commence à trembler, il tombe à genoux.

Il hurle, et Sakura pleure, elle dit quelque chose mais je ne l'entends presque plus, les sceaux ont tous arrêté de faire effet. Je vais bientôt perdre conscience.

« Naruto... Naruto, Sasuke est..., je l'entends dire.

Je force violemment les muscles de ma bouche prononcer ce mot que j'ai besoin de sortir.

-D...Désolé... »

Et tout devient noir.

* * *

Un coup sur la tête me réveille.

« Aw, mais ça va pas Shikamaru ?!

Je me mets rapidement débout, où est Orochimaru ?  
Et là tout tourne, j'atterris durement.

-Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. »

Choji et Shikamaru me soulèvent m'emmènent vers Sakura qui s'est apparemment refaite une coupe.

*_Kurama que s'est-il passé ?_

_Kurama ?_

Je ne sens plus sa présence, mon esprit est vide, (NDA : C'est le cas de le dire, ahem. Ok jme tais).  
Je me concentre, pour faire apparaître mon sceau, ce n'est peu être pas le moment mais il le faut.  
Je soulève mon pull et j'aperçois un autre sceau, par dessus le mien, un que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ?demande Sakura.

Je ne peux rien dire surtout pas en présence des autres.

-Euh... Rien du tout Sakura-chan c'est rien du tout. »

Il faudra que j'étudie ça chez moi.

Je me relève doucement.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence, Orochimaru est parti ? Et comment vas-tu Sasuke, je t'ai entendu crier.

-Tout va bien, pendant votre inconscience j'ai été attaquée et tout le monde est venu nous sauver, répond Sakura avec un sourire forcé.

-Naruto, il faudra que tu m'expliques, je n'ai _jamais_ vu, ni _entendu parler_ de tes techniques. Tu n'échapperas pas à l'explication comme la dernière fois. »

Je soupire.

Je vois Rock Lee, dans un coin que sa probable coéquipière réveille.  
Sakura les remercie pendant que je cogite à propos du sceau d'Orochimaru. Il me faut trouver un moyen de l'enlever.

Du coin de l'œil je scrute les autres, il semblerait qu'ils soient tous de Konoha.  
Nous nous séparons à nouveau, je salue Choji et Shikamaru de la main.

La suite ne vaut pas vraiment la peine d'être raconté, nous n'avons plus vraiment eu droit à de combats, on se contentait de trouver de la nourriture les jours suivants.

Nous avons retrouvé Kabuto au 4ème jour, enfin c'est lui qui nous a trouvé.  
Il nous a expliqué pleins de choses concernant l'examen, concernant la troisième épreuve par exemple.

J'avoue ne pas avoir écouté, je le savais déjà plus ou moins, c'est Kurama qui me l'appris. Mais là il ne répond plus, je me sens encore atrocement vide et seul.

Après avoir aperçu la tour, il semblerait que nous soyons tombés dans un Genjutsu.  
Pour preuve des dizaines d'illusions sont apparues.

Si il y a bien une catégorie de jutsu que je ne maîtrise pas c'est le Genjutsu, et à l'heure actuelle, Kurama ne peut pas les annuler, c'est ennuyeux ça...

A chaque fois qu'on les attaque, ils se liquéfient comme de l'eau et se recomposent.

Nous commençons à être un peu désespérés, je vais tenter quelque chose.

Je crée une vingtaine de clones dont trois qui prendront l'apparence de Sasuke, Sakura, et Kabuto. Pendant que je ferai attaquer mes clone je compte sur les autres pour trouver les adversaires originaux.

Finalement, nos adversaires se révèlent d'eux mêmes.

J'avoue être un peu fatigué, mais je crée encore quelques clones pour les attaquer de devant, mon clone leurs envoie un coup de pied chargé de chakra dans les cotes.  
Je suis fier de ma technique.

Cependant l'adversaire crée des clones de brouillard, des clones sans consistance.

Mais je m'épuise, je tire encore un peu dans mon chakra pour les attaquer, j'entends à peine Sakura me dire d'arrêter.  
Je me concentre et me fie à l'instinct pour trouver l'ennemi.

Les clones ne dégagent pas la même énergie et étant inconsistants, ils ne font pas de bruit.

Je repère ceux qui seraient les originaux. Ils se cachent dans l'ombre, il faut attendre leurs attaque, ils attaquent mais trop fatigué, je ne suis pas assez vif et Kabuto vient à ma rescousse. Profitant qu'ils sortent de l'ombre pour attaquer je leur envoie le même coup chargé de chakra que précédemment, cette fois-ci je les achève.

Sakura va prendre leurs rouleau, je m'assied pour souffler, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de chakra.

On atteint finalement la tour, Kabuto rejoint son équipe, nous salue et s'en va.

Je n'aime toujours pas ce gars, il est trop... trop faux ?  
Peu importe tant qu'il ne me gène pas.

On entre enfin dans la tour, il n'y a rien dans la salle, seulement un panneau avec une énigme.

« Je sais ! Dit Sakura, il faut ouvrir les rouleaux ! »

Nous les ouvrons et personne d'autre Iruka-sensei apparaît, c'était des parchemins d'invocation.  
Il nous félicite pour notre réussite et nous propose d'aller à Ichiraku pour fêter ça.  
Je suis prêt à le suivre, j'ai vraiment faim.

Il prend cependant le temps de nous expliquer l'énigme qu'à écrite le hokage, et après cela il nous parle de la troisième épreuve.

Il commence à parler des risques, ce gars est vraiment trop parental, pas que cela me gène mais je lui envoie tout de même une réplique bien sentie.

« C'est bon Iruka-sensei je ne suis plus un gosse ! On s'en sortira ! »

* * *

Fini! Il est tard, j'ai cours demain!  
Bonne nuit le peuple!  
Prochain chapitre le Lundi 10 sept.

Nommé « Gaara du désert » et « Sceau du pédophile déguisé »


	10. Ch10 Gaara Du désert

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, bref pas grand chose à signaler je continue d'écrire, au fait, je réponds à vas commentaires par un autre que j'écris. Bon chapitre!_

* * *

**« Gaara du désert »**  
**et**  
**« Sceau du pédophile déguisé »**

* * *

_On est vraiment de gros nazes._

Il est vrai que c'était une question de chance mais alors là, je suis déçu par mes propres capacités.

_Nous sommes vraiment nuls._

Je vous fais le topo, on a fini les derniers mais qu'à un jour à l'avance, résultat, nous n'avons qu'une nuit pour nous en remettre.  
Me remettre n'est pas un problème mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être surestimé.

Je suis actuellement assis sur le toit de mon appartement et j'attends quelqu'un.  
Il ne fait pas très chaud, il n'y a pourtant qu'une brise fraîche.  
Je soupire pour la énième fois, je me sens vraiment minable.

_Quelqu'un arrive, je le sens. _

Je reste assis mais dois tourner la tête pour l'apercevoir.  
Il est immobile, il n'a aucune expression sur le visage mais je ne sens cette fois-ci aucune fureur ou frustration, rien que de la curiosité.  
Je lui souris poliment, et le salue.

« Je suis enchanté d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer.

Il hoche la tête en réponse, et me répond de sa voix froide :

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Je laisse le silence planer un instant le temps de préparer ma réponse.

-Je n'ai pas de réponse précise à te donner, je voulais sans doute connaître tes objectifs et surtout jeter un coup d'œil à ton sceau.

Il ne répond pas, je perçois qu'il est sceptique.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Je devine que ta relation avec Shukaku est assez mauvaise, la mienne avec Kurama ou Kyûbi est un peu plus cordiale. Il m'a prévenu à notre premiere rencontre.

Tu sais, _je continue face à son silence_, j'ai beaucoup lu à ton propos bien que je ne te connais que depuis peu. »

Ton village ne garde que de très vagues archives concernant ta situation, j'ai observé quelques failles. J'ai cru quand même deviner ton problème de sommeil. Avec l'héritage de ma famille: Uzumaki j'ai une grande facilité à manipuler les sceaux, donc ceux qui renferment les démons. Si tu le souhaites je peux modifier ton sceau de manière à ce que tu puisses profiter du sommeil, je devine qu'il a été formé trop violemment, pour avoir une telle fragilité. Mais cela si toi Gaara du Désert tu m'autorises à le voir rien qu'une fois pour envisager une telle possibilité.

Le silence est lourd mais je ne me dérobe, pas. J'attends encore cinq secondes avant de continuer.

_1...2...3...4...5._

« Tu doutes de mes capacités ? Je peux te les prouver, je souhaite juste voir ton sceau...

-Naruto Uzumaki, coupe-t-il d'une voix glaciale, je n'ai pas besoin de ta _pitié_, j'ai toujours vécu ainsi et je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'_aide_.

_Je m'énerve._

-Ne m'insultes pas ! _Je réponds_, je n'éprouve pas la moindre pitié pour toi qui tues chaque opposant de sang froid, je préfère dire que je te _comprends_. J'ai vécu les mêmes choses que toi à quelques changements près. J'ai eu droit aux mêmes menaces et regards, au même traitement de la part des _autres_. Mais j'ai fait un choix un seul qui a fait que je ne suis pas devenu comme toi. Au lieu de m'abandonner sur une voie déjà faite, j'ai travaillé et creusé de mes mains un autre chemin. Je ferai que mon destin m'appartienne, peu en importe les conséquences. Ce que je te demande ne te coûtera absolument rien, et te facilitera seulement un peu la vie. Mais cela reste ton choix, abandonnes si tu le souhaites, moi je serai là et je ne changerai pas d'avis te concernant, qu'importe les crimes que tu commettras.

Cette fois-ci je me lève, et m'approche doucement du roux tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

-Ce qui est le plus drôle c'est que ici, je suis sans doute le seul qui soit incapable de te juger d'après tes actes. Le seul. Le reste ne me concerne plus, c'est ton choix, ta vie, ton destin. »

* * *

La troisième épreuve est un tournoi éliminatoire c'est tout ce que j'ai noté. Il a eu tout de même beaucoup d'adversaires qui s'en sont sortis.  
Tous en ligne nous écoutons le discours du hokage.

Bon écouter est un bien grand mot, Hokage ou pas, il aura toujours pour moi une voix monocorde et assommante, traduction : ça fait un moment que je 'écoute plus.  
J'ai plus ou moins capté que nous risquons nos vies etc...  
C'est dingue comment les diplomates trouvent le moyen de rallonger leurs phrases à un point pas possible.

_Au pire, je demanderai à Sakura._

Un gars nommé Gekkou Hayate sera l'arbitre, celui chargé d'arrêter les combats.  
Il a l'air fatigué, malade et tousse beaucoup j'espère que ça va pas causer la mort de quelques participants... Vraiment...  
Il nous explique que c'est la partie éliminatoire du test, ceux qui perdent le combat, ne deviennent pas chûnins.

On serait apparemment beaucoup trop nombreux à réussir les premières épreuves.  
Il demande à ceux qui veulent abandonner tout de suite de le faire rapidement.

C'est à ma surprise que Kabuto lève la main.  
Il était plutôt fort ce mec, il est peut-être juste trouillard ?  
Non ça correspond pas à la personnalité qu'il nous a montré, mais alors quel est le problème ?

Soudain a ma surprise Sakura propose Sasuke, elle me jette d'ailleurs un œil plein d'espoir pour que je la supporte.  
Le sceau est en effet un problème j'ai eu un peu de temps pour l'étudier de loin et de le comprendre, j'ai même bossé toute la nuit à trouver un moyen de le bloquer.  
Sakura commence même à pleurer, je lui attrape l'épaule.

« Tu as raison de t'inquiéter mais la décision revient quand même à Sasuke, _je lui chuchote discrètement ensuite_, ne t'inquiète plus, j'ai trouvé le moyen de l'aider.

Sasuke lui répond finalement d'une voix glaciale.

-Reste hors de mon chemin, je suis un être de vengeance (NDA :faute d'autre terme),je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas ici pour devenir chûnin ou juste pour me tester. Je veux savoir si je suis assez fort, si je peux combattre les participants. Je ne te pardonnerai pas Sakura si tu m'empêches d'y participer. Je veux également te combattre Naruto, termine Sasuke après s'être tourné vers moi.»

_Désolé Sasuke, mais ça, ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Te combattre est loin d'être ma priorité._

Je vois distraitement les vieux discuter un moment avant de prendre leurs décision. Il semblerait qu'ils aient accepté la participation de Sasuke, ils sont au courant donc.

Hayate continue, il n'y a pas spécialement de règles pour combattre, si l'un abandonne, perd connaissance ou meurt, il a perdu.  
Il nous montre un tableau électronique qui décidera de notre sort, de qui on va combattre.

Les premiers noms apparaissent :

Rock Lee vs Akado Yoroi

Ça promet, je ne connais pas vraiment ce Yoroi mais ce match risque d'être intéressant.

Je jette un œil à Sasuke, il a toujours l'air de souffrir.

Lee a l'air tout joyeux à l'idée de combattre, il fait même un discours sur la fleur de la jeunesse ou un truc du genre.  
Les deux participants se mettent en piste, le combat commence.  
Lee attaque son adversaire sans prévenir avec du Taijutsu, Yoroi essaie d'arrêter son coup avec la main mais Lee disparaît pour apparaître derrière lui pour donner un coup dans le dos.  
Yoroi chute mais il a le temps de lancer quelques kunai que Lee esquive.

Le vainqueur me semble déjà désigné. Rock Lee va gagner.

Je laisse le match se poursuivre alors que Sasuke s'approche.

« Naruto, tu te souviens de notre combat contre Orochimaru ?

J'acquiesce je crois savoir où il veut en venir.  
Je lui propose de venir dans un coin plus discret, il me suit, Sakura ne semble pas s'en aperçevoir.

-Tu veux parler des sceaux c'est ça ? Alors je te réponds tout de suite, oui j'en sais suffisamment pour arrêter la douleur et te permettre d'utiliser ton chakra mais de manière modérée seulement.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu aimes préparer tes coups à l'avance.

-Exactement, cependant Kakashi a la même idée que moi, le sceaux qu'il t'apposera sera différent mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas d'interférences. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer que je remarque que le combat est terminé, le vainqueur est Lee, sans surprise.  
Je jette un œil au tableau et je soupire contre le destin.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Ino.

J'ai l'étrange envie de rire, de hurler ou de me frapper la tête contre le mur.  
De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu combattre...

Je soupire longuement et dis rapidement à Sasuke :

« Elle peut prendre possession de ton esprit au moindre contact, finis en rapidement que je t'appose mon sceau. »

Il hoche distraitement la tête et descend sur l'arène.

Je vois l'Imanaka hésiter, mais rependre assurance devant les conseils de ses coéquipiers.

Bien que son don soit utile contre la plupart des adversaires qui ne connaissent pas sa capacité, elle n'a que peu de chances de réussir contre quelqu'un avec une détermination comme celle de Sasuke.

Avant même que Ino ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Sasuke l'attaque sans pitié, il utilise la même technique de Taijutsu que Lee, et sans même la terminer il la met à terre, cependant Ino trouve le moyen de se relever et Sasuke utilise par instinct le sharingan, et la marque se réveille, elle se répand comme un poison à travers l'organisme en utilisant la pulsation du cœur de Sasuke.

Heureusement avec sa détermination farouche le sceau cesse de faire effet et Sasuke peut terminer le combat avec uniquement du Taijutsu ce qui met Ino K.O.  
Mais avant que j'aie le temps de m'approcher, Kakashi emmène Sasuke dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

_Raté ! Il faut que j'aille le chercher maintenant !_

Je laisse un clone derrière moi pour me prévenir quand mon tour arrivera et je partit à la poursuite de Kakashi.  
Je finis par les trouver dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital de Konoha.  
Kakashi se retourne soudainement vers moi, il m'a déjà remarqué.  
Je sors tranquillement de l'ombre et les salue.

« Bonjour, Kakashi-sensei, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

_Bon pas super comme moyen de démarrer la conversation mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me foutre un peu de sa gueule._

-Naruto si tu as l'intention de déranger je te demanderai de partir.

Je lui souris doucement, un sourire faux, évidemment.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas sensei, si je suis ici c'est à la demande de Sasuke, parce que je peux également d'atténuer un peu sa douleur.

Avant que Kakashi ne puisse placer un mot je l'interrompt.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas sensei, avec ce que je sais de ma famille j'ai pu apprendre des tas de sceaux intéressants et avec l'héritage Uzumaki que j'ai reçu je peux également les utiliser. En fait, je suis l'un des derniers génies Uzumaki existants . »

_En toute modestie bien sûr._

Je laisse une pause, et sors ensuite les papiers qui montrent le fonctionnement du sceau que j'ai crée.

« Voici le sceau que j'ai crée pour empêcher la marque de posséder Sasuke, je suppose que vous utiliserez celle du « sur scellement », qui est une idée judicieuse cependant il n'est efficace que si l'utilisateur fait un énorme effort de concentration. Celui que j'ai crée agit comme celui de Orochimaru, dés que Sasuke utilisera le sharingan, mon sceau s'activera et un chakra que j'ai modifié « dévorera » celui de Orochimaru, ne laissant aucune chance au sceau d'agir. Mais il comporte également une faille, je ne peux pas supprimer le chakra que j'ai moi-même inséré et Sasuke subira juste un surplus de puissance durant quelques heures avant de se dissiper.

-Naruto, _me sourit Kakashi, (ou plutôt je l'imagine sourire dans son masque),_ je savais que tu cachais de la puissance mais suivre la tradition de ta famille, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais j'ai une question concernant ton sceau, où as-tu eu le chakra dont tu parles et qu'es-ce qui me fait dire qu'il ne « dévorera » pas le chakra de Sasuke avec ?

Je souris intérieurement.

-Essayez un peu de deviner la provenance du plus dangereux et sauvage chakra jamais vu, d'où viendrait-il ? Et j'ai vérifié, c'est comme un kunai chercheur de tête, il ne touchera qu'au chakra de Orochimaru.

-Tu es conscient que je vais devoir en informer l'hokage que tu le veuilles où non ?

Je ricane d'un rire sans joie.

-Je suis parfaitement conscient des risques que je prends, j'ai réfléchi à la question. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser travailler. Sasuke, tu es toujours d'accord ? »

Il acquiesce avec son habituel « Hn... »

Je sors un pinceau et de l'encre de mon sceau de la main droite et commence à dessiner d'après mes souvenirs et en jetant parfois un coup d'oeil aux papiers que Kakashi est en train de vérifier.

Je me doute qu'il a déjà envoyé un clone pour prévenir l'hokage, mais le Sandaime ne m'inquiète pas lui. Ceux qui m'inquiètent sont le Conseil et les anciens, je les sais pas commodes, notamment Danzo qui, je me suis rendu compte plus ou moins récemment, me faisait suivre par l'ANBU que je me suis fait une joie de semer.

J'ai enfin terminé de dessiner les sceaux par terre, et maintenant.

« Sasuke enlève ton tee-shirt.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais Orochimaru déguisé.

-C'est pour le sceau. »

Sasuke consulte Kakashi du regard et après qu'il ait hoché la tête, il obéit.

Je commence à dessiner sur sa peau blanche en essayant de mon mieux d'ignorer les petits bruits qui sortent de la bouche du brun (NDA : aucune allusion à une quelconque relation autre d'amicale, c'est juste que ça doit chatouiller c'est TOUT!).

Une fois le travail terminé, j'attends Kakashi qui étudie soigneusement mes sceaux pour vérifier s'il y a une faille.

« Es-tu sûr Naruto que le sceau que tu as ajouté n'interviendra pas par dessus le « sur scellement ».

-Certain, j'ai vérifié deux fois. Au fait Sasuke ça sera un peu douloureux, et ne te plains pas ! J'ai moi-même testé cette technique trois fois, faute de cobaye. »

J'active le sceau, la quantité de chakra à utiliser est assez grande, j'essaie de puiser dans le chakra de Kurama sans succès.

Soudain je sens Kakashi s'y mettre aussi allégeant ma peine.

Terminé !

Les dessins se réunissent tous dans le cou de Sasuke faisant s'activer momentanément la marque, le sceau de Orochimaru a été recouvert par une spirale sombre entourée de signes dont seuls quelques ninjas peuvent en comprendre la signification.

Sasuke finit par s'évanouir.

« Je vais y aller, avant que ce soit mon tour. »

Il acquiesce et me laisse partir, je disparais à mon tour pour rejoindre l'arène.

Je fais signe à mon clone qui revient vers moi, et après l'avoir fait disparaît ses souvenirs me reviennent.

Neji vs Kiba, Neji vainqueur.

Hinata vs Zaku Abumi, Hinata vainqueur.

Kankuro est encore en train de se battre contre Shikamaru qui ne semble avoir trouvé le moyen de faire utiliser la vraie marionnette de Kankuro.

Quelques minutes plus tard Shikamaru gagne, ne pouvant plus bouger, Kankuro se fait assommer alors qu'il se penchait en arrière pour éviter un kunai lancé par Shikamaru.

Combat suivant, Naruto Uzumaki vs Tsukugi Hisumi.

_Mon timing est vraiment parfait._

Je saute directement dans l'arène en même temps que mon adversaire.  
Dés le début je crée un clone alors que moi, je suis camouflé contre le mur avec un drap. J'attends de voir quelles sont ses techniques.

Narutobis1 attaque avec du taijutsu, Tsukugi riposte et s'enroule autour de mon clone, et lui éclate la gorge, Narutobis1 disparit dans un nuage de fumée, je crée un deuxième clone quand mon adversaire se retourne.

En fait je pourrais très bien continuer comme ça jusqu'à qu'il s'épuise mais je risquerais de m'ennuyer.  
Pour éviter une mauvaise surprise pendant que Narutobis2 se défend, je libère mon sceau de résistance à dose très forte et de renforcement à faible dose pour équilibrer.  
Mon clone explose à son tour j'apparais pour de bon.

« Enfin, j'ai fini par croire que le lâche était aussi un incapable. »

Je ne lui réponds pas et attaque avec du Taijutsu, il tente de s'enrouler mais j'en profite pour l'imprégner d'un gaz explosif sans aucune odeur.

Ensuite je m'éloigne un peu et lui lance un parchemin explosif à retardement.

Bien que mon adversaire réussit à esquiver, la chaleur se propage trop vite et Tsukugi explose à son tour.

Il perd connaissance, grillé, j'ai gagné.  
Je n'ai pas reçu de dégâts dangereux où permanents mais mon corps me fait un peu souffrir, rien d'autre que le contrecoup de mes sceaux, mais un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal. Je laisse un clone pour m'informer de la situation et je me laisse accompagner par les medic-nin.

Je regarde le tableau d'affichage et mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

Sakura Haruno vs Gaara du désert.

Je me lève aussitôt de mon brancard et me dirige vers Sakura.

« Je t'en prie Sakura abandonne !

Elle me regarde avec incompréhension et elle jette un œil au tableau puis pâlit un peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto je vais m'en sort...

-NON ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir, je connais ce gars ! Il ne va pas juste te vaincre, il va te tuer ! Tu forte Sakura mais pas assez pour vaincre, c'est un tueur et il n'aura aucune pitié. Cette année l'examen est très difficile, l'année prochaine tu réussiras j'en suis sûr ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'abandonner, si c'est pour l'examen tu n'as qu'a passer l'année prochaine mais tu restes en vie !

Elle me regarde un instant, et acquiesce doucement.

-Je... j'abandonne, dit-elle finalement à l'arbitre. »

Je jette un œil, à Gaara, il viendra me voir plus tard, j'ai bien l'intention de régler ça.

A l'infirmerie, j'attends le rapport de mon clone, j'espère quand même que personne n'est mort.  
Deux heures plus tard, j'ai mon rapport, nous sommes en même temps appelés dans la salle pour qu'ils félicitent les vainqueurs.

Tenten vs Shino, victoire de Shino

Temari vs Choji, victoire de Temari.

C'était des combats intéressants.

Nous sommes donc 9 participants (Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara du désert, Shino , Temari) pour la véritable troisième épreuve, j'espère m'en sortir.

A mon étonnement il nous laissent un mois entier pour reprendre de nos forces. J'aurai largement le temps de progresser.

J'ai aussi une petite pensée pour Sasuke qui va devoir contrôler sa marque et ça va pas se faire en un jour.

Il nous rappellent tous dans l'arène pour nous donner des numéros. Je n'ai pas bien suivi mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec suite des combats.

Sasuke a eu le 1(-Hn), hinata le 2, Gaara le 3, Shikamaru le 4 (-Galère), Lee le 5 (-Pour la fleur de la jeunesse), un certain Dosu le 6, Neji le 7, moi le 8, Temari le 9 et Shino le 10.

Bah... qui vivra verra. Je me rappelle m'être évanoui avant la fin, je devais être trop fatigué...

* * *

_Terminé! J'ai vraiment eu trop la flemme de décrire tous les combats, alors désolée pour ceux qui sont déçus. Mais je laisse place à votre imagination pour savoir comment Hinata a gagné contre Zaku etc... Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!_

Prochain chapitre le Lundi 17 Septembre.

Chapitre 11 nommé:« DES CRAPAUDS POURQUOI DES CRAPAUDS !? » et « Huuuue Dada ! »


	11. Ch11 Entraînement 1

« DES CRAPAUDS POURQUOI DES CRAPAUDS !? »

et

« Huuuue Dada ! »

* * *

_Voilà ! Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre._

* * *

J'ai pris l'habitude depuis mon enfance de faire un emploi du temps quand j'ai des journée très semblables, j'ai un mois pour m'entraîner et je ne me réserverai qu'un seul jour de repos, la veille de l'examen.

6:00 – Réveil

7:00 – Course, tour du village.

8:30/9:00 (selon la nécessité) – Taijutsu

10:00 – Ninjutsu, en particulier Fûton

11:00 – Déjeuner

12:00 – Sceaux recherche

14:00 – Sceaux application

15:00 – Entraînement (complètement inutile) avec le sensei de Konohamaru, je trouverai le moyen de m'éclipser avant 16 heures.

16:00/16:30 – Entraînement avec un mannequin utilisation de toutes les techniques d la journée.

18:00 – Dîner rapide

19:00 – Temps libre/méditation/travaux sans rapport avec l'entraînement.

22:00/23:00 – Dormir.

Ma première journée commence demain.

6:25 – Je me lève un peu crevé, j'ai mal dormi, ça prévoit une mauvaise journée (ou juste agitée ça dépend comment on voit les choses). Il va falloir me lever plus tôt histoire de respecter mon emploi du temps.

Et ma journée se poursuit comme prévu jusqu'à 15h ou je dois rejoindre ce maudit pervers Ebisu (conseillé par Kakashi-sensei bien sur!).

Il est toujours là, et il n'est pas content, je suis en retard, de 3 heures.

Oh comme c'est étonnant, nous avions rendez-vous à midi,

-Comme je suis désolé ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, mais vous savez j'ai vraiment le sommeil lourd, _je lui sort avec une fausse mine innocente qui ne le trompe pas_, j'avais tellement hâte de voir toute l'étendue de vos talents que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, perv..professeur.

Son œil tique un instant, mais il ne s'énerve pas, il doit avoir l'habitude avec Konohamaru, mais heureusement je n'ai pas encore fini de l'embêter.

-Naruto, Kakashi m'a demandé de t'appendre la suite des bases que vous avez appris, venez avec moi.

Je le suis sagement cherchant déjà un nouveau moyen de l'embêter et au plus vite le semer pour reprendre mon entraînement.

Nous arrivons vers les sources chaudes, il y a une rivière qui passe à coté, je crois deviner la suite. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, il remarque quelqu'un contre la clôture d'un bassin. Je regarde le sensei, il rougit de colère.

_Enfin un peu de divertissement._

Je m'installe tranquillement au bord de l'eau et observe joyeusement la dispute, avec un peu de chances ils vont en venir aux mains.

Le deuxième pervers est un homme assez vieux avec une longue crinière blanche, ses vêtements indiquent qu'il voyage beaucoup, ça et le fait qu'il porte quelques bagages dont un énorme rouleau dans le dos.

Ah il est maquillé, j'ai un petite pensée pour Kankuro, mm rien à voir, faut que j'arrête de changer de sujet, depuis Kurama a disparu ça arrive de plus en plus souvent.

Je retourne à la scène et me délecte de voir que mon souhait a été réalisé, le vieux à invoqué un crapaud et a mis le pervers à lunettes au tapis.

« Voilà ce que l'on paye lorsque l'on s'en prend au Sanin Jiraya l'ermite ! Ah ah ah !

_Petit bug, Jiraya le Sanin ?_

-Attendez !

Il s'arrête un instant et m'observe, si je n'étais pas ninja je ne remarquerai pas son petit mouvement de recul à ma vue.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Vous avez apparemment mis au tapis mon sensei alors vous allez devenir le mien ! Il faut prendre vos responsabilités !

-Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper d'un gamin prétentieux. Va voir ailleurs petit.

-Certainement pas ! J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide ! C'est à propos de votre coéquipier. Orochimaru.

Il se retourne doucement, et me darde d'un regard noir.

-Tu as mon attention. Suis-moi on va dans un endroit plus discret. »

Je le suis jusqu'à un bar restaurant, le patron nous regarde entrer et me fusille du regard, il y gagne un sourire narquois, il ne peut pas me virer cette fois, pas avec un autre client.

Je suis déjà venu une fois, j'avais 7 ans je crois, ce jour-là Ichiraku était fermé, le chef était malade, j'ai visité tous les restaurants de la ville.

Je me souviens de celui-là car il m'a viré de manière particulièrement violente.

Un fois retourné je soupire, dire que j'avais réussi à oublier l'animosité des villageois le temps de l'examen, c'était bien court.

Nous nous asseyons le plus loin possible du bar, il s'assied après moi et dit simplement :

« Je t'écoute.

Je lui explique d'une voix plate que Orochimaru s'est infiltré à l'examen, et qu'il nous a attaqué dans la forêt de la mort.

-Je suppose que Jiraya le Sanin connaît ma condition actuelle et saura pourquoi j'ai un sceau sur le ventre.

Il me regarde un peu surpris.

-Tu ne devais pas l'appendre avant des 16 ans.

_Ah bon ? Comme c'est surprenant de leurs part de vouloir protéger le pauvre petit gamin persécuté le plus longtemps possible, une décision du vieux Sandaime sans doute._

Je continue.

-Un concours de circonstances, quoi qu'il en soit, pendant notre combat Orochimaru m'a apposé un second sceau qui est sensé m'empêcher d'utiliser le pouvoir de Kyûbi, je l'ai reconnu comme étant le sceau des cinq éléments. Je ne sais cependant pas comment l'enlever, j'espérais que vous si.

_Un mensonge, je ne veux juste pas prendre de risques, je ne suis pas assez expérimenté malgré mes connaissances pour pouvoir l'annuler._

Jiraya me regarde suspicieusement, mais devant ma supposée mine innocente, il craque :

-Très bien, mais à une seule condition, laisse-moi t'entraîner.

Je retiens à grand effort une grimace, adieu mon programme d'entraînement tout calculé.

-Je suis le grand et le superbe Jiraya l'ermite, (_le très humble aussi_), je connais des milliers de techniques intéressantes qui te permettront de devenir un grand ninja. »

Et de passer mon examen chûnin, un autre information qu'il me faudra lui révéler.

Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire forcé et accepte.

Il n'est pas très tard, il me propose d'y aller maintenant.

_Zut ! Moi qui voulais me préparer mentalement à un entraînement avec ce type ! (Sarcasme quand tu nous tiens...)_

Il me dirige vers la lisière de la forêt, près de la rivière pour débuter. Il me demande d'essayer de marcher sur l'eau et je lui répond tranquillement que je ne peux pas puisque j'ai un sceau qui me bloque le contrôle de mon chakra. Il me demande finalement d'enlever ma veste.

_Oh mon dieu ! Un pédophile ! Jamais je ne lui montrerai mon beau corps de dieu grec ! _

_Je plaisante._

J'enlève la fermeture éclair et laisse apparaître mon sceau en me concentrant.

Jiraya se penche dessus et sans prévenir me frappe sans prévenir le ventre les doigts chargés de chakra.

Je tombe sans surprise à terre.

***Tu m'avais manqué gamin.**

Je soupire de contentement sentant mon chakra se libérer de son étau.

*_Toi aussi, quoi qu'on en dise, nous parlerons plus tard, je ne peux pas vraiment te parler maintenant._

Je me relève avec une grimace.

« La prochaine fois, PREVENEZ avant de faire quelque chose comme ça.

Il me sort un faux sourire de grand-père traduisant un « C'est pour ton bien petit. » qui me donne envie de le pendre avec ses intestins.

-Maintenant passons à l'étape suivante, essaie de marche sur l'eau.

Je lui obéis, fais quelques pas et retourne auprès de lui, n'oubliant pas de lui sortir un regard « Satisfait ? ».

Il n'en démord pas.

-Très bien, dans ce cas laisse-moi t'apprendre à invoquer des crapauds »

Crapauds ? Est-ce qu'il peut m'expliquer pourquoi des crapauds, non mais franchement tout sauf des crapauds enfin !

Non, je ne vais pas rechigner, s'il le faut je trouverai d'autres contrats. Ceux-ci sont rares et peu de ninjas ont la chance d'en trouver.

Jiraya déroule son énorme rouleau et me demande d'y apposer mon sang.

_Pff, comme si je ne savais pas faire._

J'obéis néanmoins, et y écris mon nom.

« Contrat terminé, maintenant passons à l'invocation. »

Il m'explique la manœuvre et je fais semblant d'écouter alors que je discute avec Kurama.

« *_Au cours de ta vie as-tu rencontré d'autres types d'invocation, où contrats ? Sais-tu qui peut bien les posséder._

***Saches qu'il existe un contrat pour quasiment tous les animaux en passant par le chien et la sangsue . Je pense que chacun des Sanins en possèdent un. Donc la seule chose dont je suis absolument certain est qu'il existe un contrat pour invoquer des renards mais le problème est qu'il a été perdu peu avant la création du village de Konoha.**

*_Merci Kurama, tu me rends un fier service, je suppose qu'il est également possible de faire plusieurs contrats à la fois ? J'ai bon espoir d'acquérir avec ton aide le contrat des renards._

***Tu pourrais me rendre la pareille en me libérant de cette prison, mais je suppose que tu n'est pas entièrement d'accord. »**

Je grogne mentalement, on en revient toujours à ce maudit sceau qui l'enferme.

« Dis Naruto tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, oui.

_Ouf, j'ai failli répondre non, pas sûr qu'il l'aurait bien pris._

-Dans ce cas va-y essaie donc d'invoquer un crapaud.

C'est parti, signes, sang, et...

-INVOCATION ! »

Un têtard.

Je ne sais pas si je dois crier pleurer où juste rester muet face à mon incompétence comme le fait Jiraya.

Je l'entends soupirer lourdement.

« Tu n'y mets visiblement pas assez de chakra, je vais te montrer.

Il effectue les mêmes gestes que moi et invoque un imposant crapaud jaune.

L'amphibien me regarde curieusement.

Je hoche la tête en guise de salut et le crapaud disparaît.

-A ton tour maintenant. »

J'effectue exactement la même opération pour le même résultat.

_Attendez... NOOON ! Il a des pattes cette fois ! _

Je grogne à voix haute, et lui propose :

« Bon, maintenant que je n'ai plus le sceau, je peux utiliser le chakra de K..Kyûbi. »

_J'ai faillit l'appeler Kurama, ça n'aurait pas été très bon ça._

***« Ça je te le confirme.**

*_Retourne dans ta cage toi, on t'a pas sonné._

***C'est plus amusant de t'embêter, et puis tu as besoin de mon chakra n'est-ce pas ?**

*_Oui, mais tu sais que j'ai toujours un peu de chakra dans mon sceau, et j'ai n'ai pas tout utilisé._

***En effet mais il faut bien se faire des réserves pour l'examen, tu as une occasion rêvée. »**

Je grogne mentalement face à la ténacité de mon renard de compagnie, il a beau m'avoir manqué, il reste et restera toujours le même.

Je retourne dans le monde réel et vois Jiraya qui me regarde, on dirait qu'il attend une réponse.  
J'aurai peut-être pas dû partir dans mon monde non plus...

« Euh... vous disiez sensei ?

-Écoute ton sensei quand il te parle, il réplique. Bon essaie d'utiliser le chakra du renard dans ce cas.

« *_C'est parti Kurama. »_

Le chakra rouge de Kyûbi m'envahit ainsi qu'une force énorme, j'en profite pour invoquer.  
Et un crapaud apparaît, un grand, au delà même de mes espérances et si j'en crois la tête de mon sensei, celles de Jiraya aussi. D'ailleurs étrangement dés qu'il voit l'énorme Crapaud de plus de 50 mètres il décampe dans un tourbillon de vent.

Je crois comprendre pourquoi quand le crapaud beugle.

« **JIRAYA !**

Ça sent plutôt mauvais pour moi là...

-**Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu sur ma tête.**

Je déglutis mais ne cède pas à la panique.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, c'est moi qui vous ai invoqué.

J'ai du mal à ne pas tomber quand il rit, heureusement que nous sommes plutôt éloignés du village sinon il l'aurait partiellement détruit.

-**Toi sale petit gamin, tu te crois assez fort pour être mon maître. Sois déjà content si je t'accepte comme disciple. Je suis certain que c'est encore ce sale garnement de Jiraya qui a fait le coup. JIRAYA.**

Je me tiens la tête, une fois son hurlement terminé. J'ai du mal à garder l'équilibre et mes oreilles sifflent.

**-Écoute gamin, si tu souhaites devenir mon disciple, essaie donc de rester sur ma tête jusqu'au coucher du soleil et peut-être que je pourrais l'envisager.**

**Je déglutis doucement, mais me cramponne à la peau gluante du crapaud, ce n'est pas facile.**

-Ah ! Je pourrais tenir jusqu'à demain s'il le faut !

***Cette répartie n'était pas nécessaire gamin.**

*_La feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerme... »_

Il saute sur une distance de plusieurs kilomètres et atterrit durement mais je tiens bon, pas longtemps avant le coucher du soleil mais je n'ai pas l'occasion de vérifier qu'il saute à nouveau et cette fois-ci, je manque de tomber.  
A plusieurs reprises j'ai failli perdre mais avec mes sceaux de résistance que j'ai réussi à activer et à mes clones quand nécessaire, j'ai pu tenir jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.  
Cependant à la fin je suis épuisé et incapable de bouger un muscle. Je n'ai pas utilisé le chakra de Kurama pendant cette épreuve et j'ai pourtant réussi ! Faudrait que j'apprenne à ne pas me sous-estimer.

* * *

Je ne me souviens pas quand exactement je me suis évanoui, peut-être était-ce quand le crapaud géant m'a félicité où était-ce quand Jiraya m'a récupéré.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis réveillé dans un lit de l'hôpital de Konoha, il était 4 heures du matin.  
Ce n'est pas normal de me lever si tôt, il n'y a aucune raison pour cela.  
Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à voir Gaara apparaître près de mon lit.  
Je ne cligne même pas des yeux à son apparition, je m'y attendais plus ou moins.

« Salut, dis-je d'un voix ensommeillée en baillant tandis qu'il hoche légèrement la tête pour me saluer.

Sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je réponds à sa question silencieuse.

-Ce sera prêt d'ici 4 jours, enfin 3 si je me réfère à l'heure. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de me dérober à la dernière minute.

Il hoche à nouveau la tête.

-Rendez-vous donc à l'endroit prévu, je continue. Ah et merci de n'avoir rien dit pour ma coéquipière, je m'attendais à ce que tu essaie de la tuer ensuite.

Je lui offre un sourire sincère et amical. Lui ne sourit pas mais je perçois une sorte de reconnaissance dans ses yeux habituellement froids.

-Rendez-vous dans 3 jours à 19 heures donc. »

Il disparaît sans avoir prononcé un mot.

_Un peu glauque ce gars mais je l'aime bien._

« ***Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? J'ai été quelque peu absent cet an-ci.**

*_Je lui ai proposé d'améliorer le sceau qui tient Shukaku en échange, si je lui demande de ne pas tuer quelqu'un il le fera, en tout cas c'est ce qui est prévu._

***Améliorer son sceau ?**

*_Oui, il ne peut pas dormir, et je lui donnerai quelques heures de sommeil chaque nuit, c'est un marché équitable non ?_

***Ne trouves pas tu cela anormal que son sable soit si protecteur, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Même toi, qui est un cas très particulier, ne bénéficie pas d'une telle protection. Espère que ton sceau ne va pas la lui enlever.**

*_Je n'y avais pas pensé, il faudra lui demander s' il veut prendre le risque. Merci Kurama. »_

Il ne répond pas. Je retourne dormir, j'ai beaucoup de préparations à faire pour demain.

* * *

_Désolée, je suis en retard, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de déçus... Bon au moins cette fois il est sorti pas vrai? Bref, je ne devrais pas avoir de retard la prochaine fois, enfin ça c'est si j'ai ma dose de review... (pour info c'est pas une menace, juste une promesse)._

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 23 septembre 2012  
Nommé « Entraînement-de-la-mort-qui-tue », « Il court y court le furet, le furet du bois joli... » « Un Casanova est né ! » ou « Sésame ouvre-toi » (_long ce titre je sais_).


	12. Ch12 Entrainement 2 et Rituel

_A temps cette fois-ci. Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre._

* * *

« Entraînement-de-la-mort-qui-tue »,  
« Il court y court le furet, le furet du bois joli... »,  
« Un Casanova est né ! »  
et  
« Sésame ouvre-toi »

* * *

Je me réveille devant Jiraya qui m'annonce qu'il va m'apprendre une nouvelle technique vu que je suis assez doué.  
Je lui souris sincèrement pour une fois.

_Enfin quelque chose d'utile._

La journée commence à peine que je le suis vers un autre terrain d'entraînement.

« Je ne vais pas te l'apprendre tout de suite, il faut d'abord bien entraîner ton corps afin qu'il puisse supporter l'utilisation de la technique.

Hésitant j'acquiesce tout de même.

-Voici donc l'entraînement que tu feras tous les jours pendant 12 jours.

Je regarde la piste et déglutis. »

C'est un parcours d'obstacles, le pire que je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

Ce maudit parcours d'entraînement me prenait toute la journée à effectuer, en clair par jour je ne pouvais le passer qu'une seule fois avant de tomber de fatigue et me réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital.

Trois jours plus tard, ce qui devait arriver arriva alors que j'étais à l'hôpital (encore) pour me remettre de mon entraînement, Jiraya me proposa une nouvelle journée de travail.

« Mm... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Il me regarde sceptique, voire même soupçonneux.  
Je soupire mentalement.

-Nous pourrions reprendre l'entraînement demain ? Ça m'arrangerait.»

Soudain il se met à sourire et acquiesce avec une fausse gentillesse.

_Traduction : Il va m'avoir à l'œil toute la journée._

Je me lève alors, salue plus ou moins poliment les infirmières (les seules à d'êtres jamais vraiment occupés de moi outre Iruka-sensei) et tombe sur...

« Sakura ? Je demande.

-Naruto ! Elle me regarde surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle voit mes bandages et mes quelques blessures.

-Tu t'es fait ça pendant l'examen ? _Me demande-t-elle étonnée._

_Ah oui l'examen, alors... mentir ou dire la vérité ? _

_Va pour la vérité._

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan, c'est juste que je me suis entraîné un peu trop rudement pour la suite de l'examen, je suis déjà guéri.

J'avoue que je dois ressembler à une momie avec mes bandages sur les bras et jambes sans compter la tête et la nuque tous dus à la folie de Jir... je veux dire mon entraînement.

-Et toi que fais-tu là ? _Je lui demande._

Elle rougit un peu.

-Je suis venue voir Ino, elle doit se sentir mal, elle était amoureuse de Sasuke et...

_Je vous en prie qu'elle m'épargne les détails !_

-J'ai compris, _dis-je l'interrompant_, à plus tard alors !

Je suis sur le point de m'en aller quand elle me retient par le bras.

-Merci Naruto pour l'examen, je me rends compte que maintenant de ce qui se serait passé si..._elle s'arrête un instant_, si j'aurai fait ce combat.

-Tu es ma coéquipière, c'est Kakashi-sensei qui nous a appris qu'il fallait en prendre soin. »

Je lui souris une dernière fois et m'en vais.

«***Pitié pas toute cette niaiserie encore...**

*_Kurama ?_

***Mm ?**

*_La ferme_.»

Je le sens un peu en colère mais il ne répond pas.

On a d'autres chats à fouetter, je suis suivi.  
Et pas par n'importe qui ! Il a fallu que ce soit l'ermite pas net, alias le grand Sanin Jiraya.

_Franchement quel honneur...Je passerai bien mon tour._

J'ai encore le temps avant ce soir, je peux rendre visite à l'équipe 8, ils ont un terrain d'entraînement réservé, si je me souviens bien.  
Je m'y dirige d'un pas tranquille mais je suis parfaitement conscient de Jiraya qui m'espionne, ce sale c*nna*d.

J'arrive au terrain d'entraînement et y aperçois Hinata seule qui frappe violemment contre un arbre en utilisant la technique de sa famille.

_Mode dragueur activé._

Je reste adossé à mon arbre le temps qu'elle s'aperçoive ma présence.

« N-naruto-san ? _bégaie-t-elle._ Ça f-fait longtemps que t-tu es là ?

-A peine quelques minutes Hinata-chan, _je réponds d'un ton posé et calme lui sortant un sourire séducteur._ »

Alors qu'elle est rouge comme une tomate, je m'approche pour discuter.

Nous parlons pendant plus d'une heure de diverses choses -bien que je sois celui qui alimente le plus la conversation- j'en profite pour la féliciter d'avoir réussi l'examen, je lui dis que je n'étais pas présent mais que j'ai eu droit à un joli compte rendu de mon clone.

« Tu étais très douée, je suis certain que tu réussira la suite de l'examen avec brio.

Elle rougit d'autant plus.

-Ce-c'était parce que t-tu étais là, que j'ai pu y arriver...

Je ne la laisse pas continuer et lui souris encore plus.

-Ravi d'avoir pu servir à quelque chose alors. »

J'entends soudain quelqu'un arriver. Ce quelqu'un se trouve être Neji Hyuga, et bien qu'il semble assez haineux envers sa cousine la plupart du temps, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne la déteste pas mais tente de la protéger maladroitement tel un grand frère surprotecteur.

Un silence pesant suit son arrivée.

« Hinata-sama, votre père vous demande, _dit-il d'une voix venimeuse_.

Celle-ci surprise par le ton de son cousin, acquiesce et moi je décide de jouer joyeusement le salaud.

-Alors à bientôt Hinata, prononçant son nom avec un maximum de douceur et oubliant volontairement de mettre un suffixe à son prénom*.

Neji me fusille du regard alors que Hinata rougit encore plus.

-J'ai bon espoir de te revoir avant l'examen, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle et posant un petit baiser sur son front. »

C'est apparemment beaucoup trop pour son cousin qui me lance quelques kunai.

Pour une raison quelconque Hinata s'évanouit, et Neji tente de me poursuivre à travers la foret avant de se rendre compte que sa cousine est tombée dans les pommes.

« ***Si jeune et déjà Casanova.**

*_Tu sais je l'apprécie beaucoup moi Hinata. Et comme je l'ai dit, j'ai bon espoir de la revoir trèèèèès bientôt._

***Un jour ça va te retomber dessus, surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment ta première conquête. Tu te souviens le jour de ton anniversaire quand tu as été obligé de te déguiser afin que l'on ne te trouve pas dans ce bar où tu as rencontré cette jolie fille avec qui tu as rapidement sympathisé. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?**

*_Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi._

***Vous aviez beaucoup bu et Saki t'a embrassé. Je m'en souviens parfaitement** **comme tu es parti en courant tout rouge. Tu étais si jeune et déjà si...**

*_Je t'en prie ! Je veux à tout prix oublier cet épisode, et tu sais que ce n'était pas volontaire !_

***Peut-être mais c'était très divertissant. »**

J'essaie d'ignorer cette petite voix qui me parle dans mon crâne et continue de fuir.  
C'est une excellente occasion d'échapper à Jiraya, il se peut qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation et ait du mal à me suivre.

J'en profite donc pour créer une vingtaine de clones, j'en crée 19 exactement. Et fais en sorte que chacun ait des instructions différentes.

En effet chacun aura un rôle précis dans cette longue journée qui s'annonce.

Sachant 14 de mes clones iront d'entraîner à ma place, les 5 autres auront d'autres rôles:  
-Aller chercher Sasuke et s'assurer que son sceau va bien.  
-Aller me chercher quelques accessoires qui me seront utiles.  
-Manger des ramen chez Ichiraku  
-Méditer  
-Et enfin faire diversion en occupant Jiraya.

C'est parti.

J'en profite pour créer 15 autres clones pour égayer les pistes.

Le problème étant que Jiraya peut sans doute lui aussi créer autant de clones de l'ombre qu'il le souhaite, le tout est que plus le nombre de clones est grand plus il aura du mal a en déterminer combien j'en ai et donc de créer lui-même un nombre de clones correspondants.

J'arrive pas loin des portes du village, elles sont gardés par deux chûnins et bien qu'ils soient pas forcément assez forts pour moi je ne veux pas ameuter tout le village alors je vais me contenter de passer par la forêt.

En effet malgré un grand mur il y a une partie de celui-ci qui n'a pas été reconstruite après l'attaque Kyûbi, c'est à l'ancien village, là ou la majorité des habitants résidait autrefois, dont les Uchiha.

C'est peut-être tragique mais c'est la meilleure couverture que je puisse m'offrir.

Me voilà juste derrière le quartier des Uchiha, je l'ai contourné mais cela ne me sera pas d'une grande aide, par mesure de sécurité le village a posé des sceaux d'alerte.

Ce qui, vous vous en doutez ne signifie rien pour moi, le maître de fuînjutsu.

Avant d'y aller je crée 10 autres clones qui se chargerons d'effacer mes traces avant qu'il ne fassent comme les autres et se balader dans tout le village.

«_ Kurama, tu as de meilleures perceptions que moi, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est en train de suivre ?_

***Non »**

Je le remercie et termine de désamorcer les protections.

Une fois cela fait je traverse la foret à la recherche d'une grotte que j'ai découverte il y a quelques années.

Malgré ma faiblesse en la matière, je l'ai protégée avec une barrière de Genjutsu que j'avais scellé dans un parchemin avant de la libérer ici (la barrière).

J'y arrive et compose le code secret qui consiste à frapper certaines pierre dans un ordre précis et faisant un écho qui se déploiera dans la grotte et activera le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte.

_Simple comme bonjour._

Une énorme pierre se dégage du chemin, j'entre dans le « hall » de mon Refuge.

En effet il y a un deuxième passage secret qui s'ouvre lui aussi selon un mécanisme précis.

Je me coupe le doigt et appuie mon sang contre une fissure et pendant que la porte précédente se ferme derrière moi, une autre s'ouvre.  
_Oui, il y a deux portes, ne vous avais-je pas dit que j'étais paranoïaque ?_

Bref, la pièce est assez grande et je l'ai creusée moi même de la force de mes bras quand j'étais plus jeune.

A l'époque ne disposant pas de clones je ne pouvais que creuser un espace plutôt restreint comparé à aujourd'hui où la grotte doit faire plus ou moins 30m².

Allumant les nombreuses lampes à travers la pièce, je dépose les rouleaux que j'avais dans mon sac sur le bureau au centre de la pièce et de là j'observe mon œuvre.

Une pièce circulaire avec de nombreuses (15) larges bibliothèques (que j'ai également construites à la main) contenant des centaines de rouleaux que j'ai copié moi-même de la bibliothèque municipale ainsi que des archives.

Au centre de la pièce un bureau et une chaise, bien que la plupart du temps de bosse par terre par manque de place.

J'ai déposé des tatamis et des coussins, en effet j'y passais beaucoup de temps à travailler même si cet an-ci j'y vais moins souvent à cause des missions.

J'ai également toujours fait en sorte que les ANBU ne me trouvent pas ici, j'y ai mis beaucoup d'effort, mais j'avais cependant du mal à rejoindre cet endroit mais à coups de jutsus de métamorphose je réussissais à les semer.

Bref je retourne à mon Refuge.

Les petits morceaux de mur que l'on peut voir derrière les bibliothèques sont couverts de sceaux de protection et de resistance afin que la grotte ne s'effondre pas avec ou sans moi dedans.

Je me dirige vers les bibliothèque pour prendre quelques rouleaux dont j'ai besoin.

Je les ouvre et les vérifie.

Après que j'aie vérifié trois fois les rouleaux, et aie peaufiné quelques détails, un signal me prévient de l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Je monte un escalier qui conduit à une petite salle juste au dessus de l'entrée de la grotte avec quelques trous pour voir l'arrivée d'un éventuel visiteur.

C'est mon clone et il a amené tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour ce soir.

Je regarde l'heure, 15:30, j'ai largement le temps.

Mais ça prend également beaucoup de temps pour préparer la salle, je n'aurai pas trop de 3 heures pour y arriver.

Je sors donc de ma grotte et me dirige de l'autre coté du village en faisant le tour et faisant en sorte de ne rencontrer personne.

J'y arrive finalement.

Je suis contre les montagnes de l'autre coté des visages des quatre hokage. Il y a de nombreuses grottes déjà creusés pour mettre les villageois en sécurité en cas d'attaque.

J'ai été visiter ce lieu bien avant l'examen et y établi en tout 26 grottes, dont celle que j'utiliserai.

J'entre a travers un fissure cachée dans le mur par des buissons. Je marche un moment avant de tomber sur une salle de 6m² à peine.

_Parfait !_

Je commence à tracer un peu partout avec un pinceau plusieurs symboles entourés de formes qu'un novice en fuînjutsu ne comprendrait pas.

J'en ai pour quelques heures c'est parti.

Bien occupé à mes sceaux je ne remarquai pas la présence d'une certaine personne derrière moi.

« Trouvé ! _Dit l'inconnu en posant une main sur mon épaule_.

Surpris je lâchai mon pinceau et en faisant des roulades atterrit à quelques mètres de là un kunai à la main.

Quand je vis l'identité du gêneur je me calmai un peu tout en restant sur mes gardes.

« Comment diable m'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Je t'ai aperçu gambadant derrière les murs du village et t'ai suivi.

Je jette un coup d'œil au pinceau qui répand une traînée de peinture, je grogne :

-Jiraya-sensei ! Vous pouviez pas éviter de me surprendre comme ça ? Ça ne se voit pas que je suis au cœur d'une opération délicate !

Je m'approche de la zone tout en gardant un œil à mon visiteur et commence à nettoyer la tache d'encre, il ne me faut laisser absolument aucune trace.

-Ah oui ? Quel rituel comptes-tu effectuer ici ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas totalement déraisonnable et irresponsable ?

-C'est vrai que vous êtes celui qui s'y connaît le plus en gaffes, je ferai mieux de ne pas prendre exemple sur vous.

Il semble faussement vexé mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas.

-En fait à vrai dire si je fais ça c'est pour aider un ami, mais je ne vous laisserai pas assister au rituel si vous ne me promettez pas de ne rien dire, pas même à l'hokage. Je sais que vous lui faites des rapports sur moi. Une fois que vous l'aurez vu vous comprendrez pourquoi je souhaite que l'identité de mon ami reste secrète.

Il me fixe, je tiens son regard sans me dérober. Il finit par acquiescer.

-D'accord Naruto, je promets.

Je lui sors un sourire joyeux, et continue ma préparation tout en continuant de discuter.

-Vous qui vous y connaissez bien en sceaux pourriez-vous jeter un œil à mes travaux ?

Je le sens derrière moi qui s'exécute et étudie mon travail.

-J'ai l'impression que ce sceaux va être superposé à un autre. Est-ce que c'est pour l'Uchiha ?

-Non, ce n'est pas pour lui, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà fait le maximum, le sceau maudit est trop complexe et bien que je sois plus doué que Kakashi-sensei en matière de fuînjutsu, j'ai mes limites. Vous devinerez sans doute qui est mon ami si je vous disais que je vais mettre ce sceau par dessus un autre qui enferme un bijuu.

-Tu vas faire QUOI ? T'es complètement malade ! Tu ne... »

Il se tut soudain et je me retournai pour regarder mon professeur, il était en train de fixer intensément mon parchemin pour y trouver une erreur, mais vraisemblablement il n'en trouvait pas.

- Merci de votre confiance sensei mais je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Je veux aider Gaara, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'en empecher! On va juste dire que nous avons un accord lui et moi. Alors je vous en prie faites-vous discret, ce serait plutôt mauvais si il refusait à cause de votre présence ici. »

Il obtempère mais je sais qu'il ne va pas respecter la promesse du silence.

Je termine mon travail et me prépare mentalement à perdre une énorme quantité de chakra dans les heures à venir.

J'en profite pour faire exploser mes clones en vadrouille, j'aurai besoin de toute ma force pour réussir.

Je m'assied au centre de la pièce attends l'arrivée de Gaara.

Concentré, je sens immédiatement son arrivée, il dégage naturellement une aura sombre et effrayante pour la plupart des gens, mais en creusant un peu je ressent un peu d'anxiété, lui aussi est inquiet pour ce rituel.

J'ai l'habitude de me fier à mon instinct quand j'effectue ce genre de rituels, il ne m'a jamais trompé.

La seule fois où je n'ai pas écouté mon instinct, trop pressé, j'ai failli y perdre un bras, j'ai évité ça avec l'aide de Kurama.

« **L'instinct est la seule chose à laquelle tu peux te fier actuellement, dans la vie de tous les jours il est utile que la plupart du temps mais en ce qui concerne les sceaux, l'instinct est la seule force en laquelle tu peux réellement faire confiance.** »m'avait-il dit après l'incident.

Mon instinct me dit que je dois bien calmer Gaara pour que rituel réussisse, outre cela, tout devrait bien se passer.

Il entre dans la grotte, du sable flottant autour de lui. Il dû sentir la présence de mon sensei.

« Salut Gaara ! Je te présente mon sensei, Jiraya l'ermite. Il a personnellement vérifié que mes sceaux ne te feront pas le moindre mal.

J'explique à Gaara que j'ai peur qu'il perde son sable protecteur si jamais le rituel est effectué mais ce n'est pas sûr et que s'il le souhaite je pourrais l'annuler après avec l'aide de mon sensei.

-En fait Naruto tu avais prévu ma présence depuis le début ?_ Me demande mon sensei suspicieux_.

Je souris mais ne réponds pas. Il se peut en effet que j'aie fait exprès d'attirer mon sensei ici afin qu'il m'aide à annuler ma technique si nécessaire.

-Gaara, tu n'a rien à craindre, Jiraya-sensei a juré de ne rien faire tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire pour préserver ta vie. Au moindre problème je suis certain que ton sable te protégera. »

Je continue et lui parle de la théorie de Kurama comme quoi son sable protecteur ne viendrait pas de Shukaku et donc qu'il n'y que peu de chances qu'il lui doit enlevé avec le sceau, et bien sûr je ne dis pas que c'est l'idée de Kurama, ce serait particulièrement stupide en présence de Jiraya. Les murs ont des oreilles (ou Jiraya en a en l'occurrence).

Il acquiesce mais demande :

« D'où pourrait-il venir ?

-A vrai dire je n'en sais trop rien. Pour crée un ninjutsu pareil, une personne a dû s'être sacrifiée, arrête moi si je me trompe, ta mère est morte à ta naissance n'est-ce pas ? Elle a dû se sacrifier pour te protéger,_ je termine ravi de ma théorie._

Je suis quelque peu refroidi par le regard de Gaara, mais j'essaie de garder mon sang-froid qui est essentiel pour la concentration.  
Je remarque que sa sœur et son frère ne sont pas venus, je me demande pourquoi, il n'a pas dû les prévenir.

-Très bien Gaara, bois ceci, cela t'aidera à te détendre, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aucune chance que tu t'endorme avec ça, c'est une décoction spéciale. »

Je lui tends un liquide que mon clone à piqué à l'hôpital, c'est un léger somnolant qui devrait détendre son cœur éviter des des gestes brusques instinctifs mais pas assez puissant pour réveiller Shukaku.

Suspicieux il renifle le liquide pendant que je lui explique ce que c'est et à quoi il servira.

Je lui demande ensuite de s'asseoir au centre de la pièce et d'enlever son haut et lui chuchote d'enlever un peu son armure de sable de manière à ce que je puisse dessiner à même la peau.

Sans rechigner, il accepte et je commence à peindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard je remarque que ses muscles sont complètement détendus et qu'il est prêt à commencer le rituel.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 12  
_Voilà, ce chapitre est je trouve un peu trop... Bah comment dire, ancien? Parce que là je bosse sur le chapitre 19 alors toutes les conneries et les ratés me sautent aux yeux masi ej 'nai aps le temps de changer. Au fait n'hésitez surtout aps à poser des question par review je réponds moi-même par review._

Prochain chapitre le Lundi 1er Octobre 2012.

Chapitre 13 nommé : « NDA : Ça fait mal au doigt d'appuyer autant sur la touche majuscule » ou « Rêve – noir, rouge, gris et blanc »  
ou encore « Tomber dans les pommes, quatre fois. »


	13. Ch13 Rituel en couleur

J'existe pour vous haïr

_Salut! et bonne lecture rendez-vous en fin de chapitre =)._

* * *

« NDA : Ça fait mal au doigt d'appuyer autant sur la touche majuscule »  
ou  
« Rêve – noir, rouge, gris et blanc »  
ou encore  
« Tomber dans les pommes, quatre fois. »

* * *

Le rituel est terminé.  
Je suis à terre, je vois gris et j'entends la voix indistincte de Jiraya qui tente de me ramener sur terre sans succès.  
Après quelques minutes je suis assez réveillé pour me lever.

***Tu devrais te reposer.**

J'ignore le papa poule de renard scellé dans mon corps et me dirige vers Gaara qui est plus où moins dans le même état que moi sauf que lui a son sable pour le soutenir.

« Ça s'est mieux passé que je l'avais prévu, en fait on aurait même dû perdre connaissance.

-Oui, autant en finir maintenant alors.

-Si tu y tiens. »

Je sors une fiole transparente remplie de liquide sombre. Il fait de même avec une autre fiole qui m'est destinée.  
J'entends Jiraya-sensei me demander ce qu'il se passe, je l'ignore.  
Nos fioles sont fermées avec un sceau, on ne peux les ouvrir que en même temps.  
Je tente d'ouvrir celle que je tiens. Ça me confirme que c'est bien celle qui m'est destinée.  
Je m'assieds et Gaara fait de même.  
Pendant que nous nous coupons le doigt juste assez pour que du sang en coule, du sable de Gaara sort un parchemin caché dans sa gourde et le pose entre nous deux.

« VOUS AVEZ FAIT UN PACTE ? Beugle Jiraya. TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE NARUTO ? C'EST UN JUTSU INTERDIT DEPUIS DES ANNEES ! TU RISQUAIS TA VIE...

Je le coupe alors qu'il allait continuer.

-Jiraya-sensei, je n'ai rien eu a craindre et lui non plus, j'ai soigneusement étudié les clauses du pacte, et il était nécessaire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes de confiance. De toute manière,_ je continue alors que Jiraya-sensei ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester_, le pacte vient de se terminer pour moi. Comme le service de Gaara ne sera terminé que à la fin de l'examen, il me faut encore attendre mais je ne crains plus rien tant que j'en respecte les causes. Et Jiraya-sensei vous ne déciderez pas de mon avenir, peu importe vos relations avec mon père. »

_Cependant si jamais vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin toute cette considération tombera dans l'oubli et vous ne pourrez que le regretter. Et ce n'est pas une simple menace, c'est une promesse. __Je vous demanderai juste de garder mes secrets et en échange je ne détruirai rien qui vous est cher._

Bien qu'ils soient sur le bout de ma langue je ne prononce pas ces mots, je le ferais plus tard, dans quelques années.

Je tends ma fiole à Gaara qui me tend la sienne, et nous buvons chacun le contenu de sa fiole en l'ouvrant en même temps.  
Un pacte est un très ancien jutsu, à une époque certains ninjas pouvaient l'utiliser mais depuis certains ont trouvé des manières d'en contourner les règles en utilisant les divers sens de certains mots, ou encore en faisant faire un pacte à des gens ne pouvant pas se défendre tels que des personnes âgées ou enfants, et comme ce genre de pratiques est devenue trop dangereuse, tous les pays l'ont normalement interdite bien que je sais de source sûre que certains l'utilisent encore dans certains pays ou la loi ne règne pas.

_Le pays de l'eau par exemple._

Nous étions tous deux parfaitement conscients des risques encourus, et j'ai un peu profité de l'incapacité de Kurama d'agir et l'ai réalisé, mais ce sera dans doute le seul et le dernier que je ferai de toute ma vie.

«*** Parfait, **_commence calmement Kurama._** REFAIS UN PACTE RIEN QU'UN SEUL ET JE N'HESITERAI PAS A TE POURIR LA VIE DE TOUTES LES MANIERES POSSIBLES ! **»

C'était Kyûbi, le démon renard en direct de ma-cervelle, explosant joyeusement mes tympans intérieurs me faisant grimacer.

Jiraya a continué de hurler dessus pendant encore quelques minutes sur à-quel-point-Naruto-est-stupide, mais je ne l'écoutais pas car j'avais un débat sur pourquoi-Naruto-devrait-laisser-sa-place-au-démon-renard dans l'esprit.

Logiquement, alors que je suis épuisé et vidé presque entièrement de tout mon chakra, je finis par me réfugier dans les joies de l'inconscience.

* * *

Le réveil est dur mais avant de m'évanouir j'ai laissé un clone.  
Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas un clone d'ombre, je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom mais c'est une sorte de chakra indépendant qui ne disparaît pas quand je perds connaissance.

Il a sans doute expliqué à Jiraya quelques clauses de notre contrat à Gaara et à moi, je ne les ai pas toutes dites, c'était plus sur ainsi.  
Cet autre clone à emmène Gaara dans une autre cachette dans les bois, une cachette préparée à l'avance et protégée par certains de mes sceaux et non ce n'est pas mon Refuge mais une autre grotte tout récemment créée.

Gaara s'est sans doute s'endormi (pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie) et il devrait se réveiller plus ou moins en même temps que moi, normalement mon clone de sang (c'est ainsi que je l'ai appelé finalement vu la quantité de sang sacrifié pour le créer) devrait s'occuper de terminer le sceau.

J'attends le petit choc mental que mon clone de sang devrait m'envoyer pour que dire que tout va bien.

En effet ce clone, a été crée a partir d'une certaine quantité de mon sang, nous gardons donc une sorte de lien télépathique (inspiré de Kurama et moi) mais il n'est pas encore au point et nous pouvons à peine nous envoyer ce que j'appelle des 'impressions', ce qui est ici suffisant.

J'ai reçu un sentiment de soulagement et de joie de mon clone, donc tout va bien, je peux tranquillement me rendormir.

« Naruto ?

-Quoi encore ? Il est 5 heures du matin !

C'est Jiraya-sensei, je ne vois pas l'expression de son visage, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense.

-Je ne dirai rien a propos de tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Mais il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi aides-tu Gaara.

Je soupire et me relève en position assise.

-Très bien, mais ce que je vais vous dire ne doit surtout pas quitter ces murs, et comme on le sait les murs ont des oreilles.

Je lui fais signe de me donner mon sac, il me le donne.

Je fouille un instant et sors un rouleau avec pour titre écrit en rouge « SECRET ».

Je l'ouvre et l'active avec un tout petit peu de chakra.

Une sorte de barrière transparente s'élève.

-C'est une sorte de Kekkai (= barrière de protection). Personne d'autre que nous deux ne pourra entendre cette conversation, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, il n'est pas encore tout à fait au point. »

« ***Tu ne devrais pas utiliser de chakra maintenant, bien que je sois également curieux de savoir ce que tu as bien pu faire pendant ma disparition.**

*_Ouvre grand tes esgourdes alors et surtout ne dis rien avant que je n'aie terminé _».

« Je vous demanderai de jurer à nouveau de ne pas répéter ce que je vais vous dire, sinon je mourrai car ma partie du pacte ne sera pas respectée. _Il acquiesce._ Bref, je vais faire vite, le village sera attaqué par Suna au cours de la dernière épreuve Chûnin, la deuxième partie du pacte qui ne vous a pas été révélée, stipulait que si je réalisais ce sceau pour lui afin qu'il puisse dormir, alors au cours de l'attaque, il ne tuerai personne et ferait en sorte que un maximum de gens soient épargnés.

Muet de surprise, Jiraya-sensei ne dit rien.

-Mon Kekkai va bientôt lâcher, en dehors de celui-ci je vous demanderai de ne jamais en parler à personne, et surtout pas à l'hokage. Avant que vous mettiez à crier, je veux vous dire en échange du sceau il devait juste me révéler une information importante sur la survie du village et je ne devais surtout rien dire à l'hokage d'aucune manière, donc personne n'est censé le lui dire.. Je pouvais juste me préparer à la bataille, mais j'ai choisi en échange d'autre chose de ma part de le prier de ne rien faire aux habitants, Gaara va peut-être les blesser, leurs faire perdre connaissance mais personne de mourra. Il vous reste 30 secondes avant la fin du Kekkai, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faites-le !

Pendant les 15 premières secondes, Jiraya réfléchit et finalement il dit :

-Je supporte pleinement ta décision, je ne dirai rien mais je pourrais toujours prévenir implicitement Hokage-sama d'être juste prudent.

-Merci Jiraya-sensei, _je termine_. »

Le Kekkai se brise et mon manque de chakra se fait à nouveau ressentir

« ***Espèce de crétin, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas assez de chakra pour le Kekkai, heureusement tu as un clone pour te couvrir au moins. Bonne nuit petit** »

Je perds à nouveau connaissance.

* * *

_Le ciel est noir, la lune est rouge, pas d'étoiles. _

_J'ai faim, j'ai soif a trop longtemps rester caché je suis devenu moi aussi noir.  
__La lumière est si loin mais je peux quand même la voir, si brillante.  
__Enfant j'avais tellement essayé de la rejoindre mais je n'ai jamais pu.  
__J'étais, je suis une ombre, l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre, l'ombre d'un monstre, un monstre rouge, hors de contrôle, je le vois qui détruit la lumière._

_Le monstre rouge me remarque enfin, il me fixe calmement sans sourciller.  
__Il s'approche de moi, va-t-il m'attaquer ? Me tuer ?  
__Non, il me cache la lumière. Il me parle, des mots que je n'entends pas, je commence à pleurer, doucement silencieusement._

_« __**Je m'appelle Kurama, **__me dit-il »_

_Je ne réponds pas mais je lui souris.  
__Il semble étonné, mais me pousse soudain en direction de la lumière.  
__Je ne veux plus y aller, elle me déteste, elle me hait.  
__J'ai peur de la lumière, je veux revenir dans ce noir, si doux, froid mais confortable, effrayant mais pas douloureux.  
__Je m'accroche désespérément à l'ombre rouge.  
__Elle n'est pas froide comme la nuit, elle n'est pas luminescente comme le jour._

_Je regarde mon corps, il était gris car tandis que je voulais m'approcher de la lumière l'obscurité me rattrapait.  
__Je deviens rouge, comme le monstre comme la lune.  
__Je brille rouge dans le noir, je brille rouge dans la lumière.  
__J'ai décidé d'être différent, de me démarquer, de devenir rouge comme ce monstre.  
__Et puis soudain, le monstre rouge prend une forme plus effrayante, un renard un énorme renard rouge._

_« __**Maléfique, je suis maléfique petit, tu ne peux rien y faire. J'ai détruit ta vie et tu ne peux rien y faire non plus. Vas-tu faire comme eux ? La lumière me craint, l'obscurité m'effraie, elle veut m'utiliser. Vas-tu faire comme eux ? **__»_

_Non bien sur que non ! Je... je ne sais pas. Je ne veux plus être rouge car le rouge me rappelle le sang. Celui de tous ces gens morts, je ne veux pas. Qu'est-ce que je dois être ?  
__Tenter de disparaître à nouveau ?_

_«__** Deviens toi-même. Choisis ta couleur regarde-toi de quelle couleur est tu ? Tu n'est pas blanc, pas noir, ni rouge. Regarde de quelle couleur tu es **__»_

_Gris, encore gris, terne, sombre. Je voulais tellement être rouge, vivre selon mes envies, être libre..._

_« __**Tu ne seras pas libre si tu deviens rouge, tu seras emprisonné comme moi, je suis dans ton corps, ma prison. Reste tel que tu es, si tu veux tu peux t'illuminer, pas gris mais argent. Un argent si brillant que les gens plisserons les yeux devant ton passage **__»._

_D'accord, je suis gris, je deviendrai argent. Peu importe si mon chemin deviendra rouge, je serai argent et s'il le faut, rouge taché de sang._

_«__** Bien, mais n'oublie pas, je suis là, je suis ton ombre juste derrière toi alors que tu regarde l'obscurité, évitant de t'y enfoncer, la lumière ne me voit que moi, à travers ton image. Ils me veulent Naruto, et à travers mon image l'obscurité te volera aussi pour te tuer. Deviens fort, montre leur que tu n'es si bon ni mauvais et que toi aussi tu as des choses à protéger. Montre leurs à tous comment tu brilles fort.**__ »_

_Un pied dans le noir, l'autre dans le blanc. Si je m'écarte de l'un, je tomberai dans l'autre, je m'y enfoncerai pour ne jamais..._

_« __**En sortir...**__ »_

* * *

Réveil brutal, cauchemar.  
A moins que ce soit un rêve... Je ne m'en souviens pas.  
Je suis encore à l'hôpital, seul.  
J'essaie de contacter mon clone en lui envoyant une impression d'ignorance.  
Il me répond par une impression de calme et regret.

_Tout va bien, Gaara est réveillé et il est parti._

Je me lève, et regarde par la fenêtre.  
La journée est bien avancée, je regarde ma montre il est 15 heures.  
Je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormi...  
En tout cas je suis requinqué, mes réserves de chakra sont quasiment pleines.

« ***Je t'ai donné un peu de chakra pour te remettre plus vite, tu as dormi plus de 5 jours. Mais franchement très vraiment un crétin, utiliser autant de chakra pour un Kekkai, un p*tain de con**

*_Ah... Qu'as-tu a dire à propos des révélations de la dernière fois ?_

***Rien à dire, tu as décidément changé, tu ne semble plus détester autant les villageois bien que je désapprouve leur survie bien sûr. Tiens tu as de la visite** »

Je tourne la tête et vois à la porte...

« N-Naruto-san, _demande une voix._

-Hinata ? Entre, je t'en prie,_ je lui souris sereinement_.

Elle entre timidement.

-Cela faisait quelques jours que tu n'étais plus là...

-Pas de problème Hinata-chan, c'est juste mon entraînement. Et le tien comme se passe-t-il ?

Nous discutions un petit moment de l'examen, quand j'entends un cri.

-Naruuuuutttoooooo

_Ah je crois que je la reconnais cette voix._

-Bonjour, Sakura-chan ? »

Et paf.

« ***Tu le mérites mais tu aurai pu l'éviter**

*_Oui mais elle aurait sans doute ressayé, ou se vexer de ne jamais atteindre sa cible._ »

-Espèce de crétin ! Je te vois sortir de l'hôpital et le lendemain te voilà encore au lit sans même te réveiller ! Mais Qu'est-ce que t'a bien pu foutre ?

-Sa...Sakura-chan, je suis encore convalescent, alors qu'il te plaît...

Elle finit par se calmer, mais je suis prêt à déguerpir à la moindre menace.

-T'a deux minutes pour m'expliquer quel était cet entraînement que tu te fais subir !

-C'est... euh... C'est mon sensei, Jiraya-sensei qui m'apprenait une nouvelle technique. J'ai juste eu du mal a terminer le parcours d'obstacles...

Elle me lorgne pendant encore quelques secondes quand elle voit Hinata assise sur une chaise à coté de mon lit.

-Tu es Hinata Hyuga, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Sakura Haruno, la coéquipière de ce crétin.

J'en profite pour m'éclipser et laisser un clone d'ombre à ma place.

J'ai de la chance, la fenêtre est grande ouverte.

Je me dirige tranquillement vers le meilleur stand de la ville, Ichiraku, j'ai drôlement faim.

« ***Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil en fait...** »

* * *

_J'ai mal à la tête._

Je me trouve actuellement dans un grand labyrinthe et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de comment je suis arrivé ici, c'est énervant !  
Je continue à marcher entre les murs de pierre brune. Je finis par le frapper...  
Pour qu'il se reconstitue.

_C'est vraiment lassant._

Comment je suis sensé sortir d'ici si je ne sais pas par où je suis entré. Je soupire à nouveau.  
Je finis par m'asseoir dans un coin pour réfléchir.

«** Salut ! **

-GYYYYYYYAAAA

Je glisse et je tombe lamentablement.

_Qui c'est ?_

Je vois un homme, vraiment très grand, avec de très longs cheveux rouges dans le dos.  
En regardant de plus près je vois sur son visage de grand yeux rouges et 3 traits sur chaque joue qui me rappellent...  
Tandis que je fixe son visage, ébahi, je n'ai pas le temps de voir des sortes de queues de renard flottant derrière lui.  
Quand je les vis, je comprends enfin.

-Ku...Kurama ?

Maintenant que j'y pense, sa voix est presque la même, mais elle est plus humaine et pas un grognement comme avant.

-**Eh petit, il faudrait peut-être retourner dans le monde réel maintenant ?**

-C...comment ça ?

-**Alors ton jutsu a vraiment marché ? Tu te souviens pas d'avoir crée un sceau et de l'avoir testé sur toi même ?**

-Pas du tout... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour retourner dans le monde réel ?

-**Suis-moi, la sortie est par ici. »**

Je le suis sagement après m'être relevé, je vois soudain une lumière blanche qui m'englobe et...  
Me revoilà dans le monde réel.

Je suis dans mon Refuge, je viens de créer un sceau atemporel qui fonctionne comme un Genjutsu mais qui n'en est pas un.

Il enferme les gens dans un sorte de labyrinthe et comme je suis celui qui l'a crée, personne d'autre que moi-même ne peux l'enlever.

Je jubile mais me souviens d'un détail.

« *_Dis, pourquoi tu étais un humain dans le labyrinthe ?_

***C'était le seul moyen de me présenter à toi, ma prison m'enferme toujours j'ai juste pu t'atteindre avec mon chakra sous forme humaine.**

*_Tu veux dire que d'autres Jinchûriki peuvent se transformer un humains ? Géant... Tu penses que c'est possible de t'invoquer sous ta forme humaine dans le monde réel ?_

***Ça n'a jamais été essayé... **(NDA : En tout cas pas dans le monde de Kishimoto, mais plutôt dans les fanfictions...) J**'aimerai bien sortir d'ici en effet, mais j'imagine que pour ce faire il te faudra une extraordinaire quantité de chakra, ce ne serait pas bon d'essayer avant d'avoir atteint un certain age.**

*_Tu as raison, mais je suppose que si je réussissais, à le faire, tu voudrais bien me prêter un peu de chakra ?_

-**Je vais y réfléchir... »**

Je me relève finalement de mon sceau, et le regarde encore un peu.

Il enferme les gens dans un labyrinthe situé dans leurs propre esprit les empêchant de réagir. Pour cela il faut mettre la cible dans le sceau et l'activer.  
Avec un peu d'entraînement je pourrais le dessiner rapidement où juste utiliser un grand rouleau que je cacherai dans mon poignet gauche.  
Pour annuler ce sceau, il faut sortir la cible du cercle en faisant attention à ne pas y entrer totalement, sinon on tombe aussi dans le piège.  
C'est vraiment très pratique. Il suffit qu'on attaque et incapacite la cible avant de l'enlever et c'est un piège parfait.

J'avoue que je dois remercier Kurama pour ça, je me suis déjà rendu dans mon esprit, et j'ai déjà discuté là-bas avec le Kyûbi, et mon idée est venue de là.

Mais je préférai ne pas l'utiliser à l'examen, bien que cela démontre mes compétence comme il le faudrait, que les gens sachent que je m'amuse dans le domaine de l'esprit ça risquerait d'en effrayer certains (notamment les vieux -les conseillers du hokage) qui me feraient encore suivre.  
Je me relève doucement.

_J'ai plein de crampes de partout, ça fait combien de temps que j'ai dormi ?_

« ***6 heures**

*_Et tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt ?_

***Non.**

Je soupire et me lève pour rentrer chez moi, dans mon appart' pour aller dormir, ce sera sans aucun doute plus confortable dans un lit.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 13.

_Bref, je suis encore desolée, du retard mais je suis en pleine écriture de la deuxième partie (parce que oui il y en a une deuxième) et donc je dois beaucoup creuser pour trouver, et donc j'ai malencontreusement oublié de sortir ce chapitre, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois._

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 7 octobre.

Chapitre 14 nommé :« Reprise de l'examen » ou « **MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! Ça craint d'être toi !** » ou encore « Le destin cette connerie !»


	14. Ch14 Reprise de l'examen

_Bonjour à tous rendez-vous en fin de chapitre!  
_

* * *

« Reprise de l'examen »  
ou  
« **MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! Ça craint d'être toi !** »  
ou encore  
« Le destin cette connerie »

* * *

Le mois se termine enfin, bien que j'aie beaucoup avancé, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de trouver Jiraya pour qu'il m'enseigne enfin sa technique spéciale.  
J'ai envoyé des clones le chercher pour revenir bredouille.  
Il doit être en train de se préparer pour « l'invasion ».  
Je ne suis pas déçu qu'il ait laissé tomber mon entraînement du jour au lendemain...  
Non vraiment , je ne suis pas colère non plus...

Bref ! J'ai continué mon entraînement seul, comme je l'ai toujours fait.  
Le Fujutsu est un domaine absolument passionnant, en scellant un élément dans un sceau ont peut presque tous les reproduire.  
Pour l'instant, j'ai maîtrise que le suiton (eau) et le fûton (vent). Mais je suis certain de pouvoir sceller quasiment tous les sortes de jutsus, y compris le Genjutsu (qui est mon actuelle faiblesse).

Quand j'étais petit, je n'ai pas créé énormément de sceaux, je contrôlais affreusement mal mon chakra et peu importe mes avancements dans la partie théorique, cela était la plupart du temps inutile en pratique, j'ai dit la plupart du temps car j'avais tout de même réussi à en créer quelques uns.  
Bien que son utilité était, à l'époque tout ce qu'il y a de plus puéril, ma meilleure réalisation a été l'animation de matériaux ou plus précisément de jouets que j'avais sans trop savoir comment réussi à animer.  
Cela m'a beaucoup été utile à la conception de mon clone de sang. C'est comme manipuler une marionnette, le problème c'est qu'elle peut selon son envie échapper à mon contrôle il me faut donc un moyen simple de le détruire à distance en cas d'extreme necessité.

* * *

Comme prévu je me laisse une journée de repos la veille de l'examen.  
Traduction : Je pionce toute la journée.  
Et là je me rends compte que j'en avais vraiment besoin.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mes récentes nuits blanches, ou à mon rude entraînement durant la journée.  
Je mise pour un mélange des deux.

Ça me fait penser que j'ai encore rendu visite à Hinata. Je l'aime bien cette petite.  
Pas d'un amour charnel et profond, mais plus comme une petite sœur.  
Mais le truc, c'est que son frère Neji me m'apprécie pas tellement, je me demande pourquoi.  
C'est vrai quoi ! Je ne fais que m'asseoir et discuter avec elle, et le fait que je la drague plus ou moins ouvertement quand son frère est présent n'a absolument rien à voir. Vraiment.  
En fait j'adore l'embêter, et comme les événements récents ont fait que Sasuke n'est plus disponible, que Sakura est devenue du jour au lendemain méga sérieuse, (dû sans doute à sa possible mort contre Gaara), et que Jiraya a disparu dans la nature, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, et si j'ai pas ma dose de sarcasme chaque semaine je me sens terriblement mal !

Certes, je pourrais me défouler sur Kurama mais je suis conscient, et lui aussi, que nos relations ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient et que je ferais mieux de ne pas dépasser certaines limites.

En bref mon entraînement consiste aussi à des poursuites dans la ville où des petits combats contre Neji.  
Et là c'est plutôt amusant car ça me permet d'imaginer toutes sortes de techniques de camouflage, car la plupart sont plus qu'inutiles face à son byakugan.  
Le fait qu'il réussisse parfois à me choper pour me rouer de coups n'est qu'une incitation parmi d'autres à en créer.  
Soit dit en passant avant la fin du mois j'ai finalement réussi a crée une brouilleur de chakra pour qu'il ait du mal à me retrouver, le problème est qu'il ne fonctionne que si je suis moi-même totalement immobile et que je n'utilise pas d'autres jutsus nécessitant un effort conscient.  
Ouais, j'étais tellement content que je l'ai appelé Neji-chan et que c'était hier, donc l'avant veille de l'examen, et que si je tombe sur lui, il me tuera de manière douloureuse, me ramènera à la vie et me torturera avant de me tuer encore.

Mais bon, le pourcentage de chances que ça arrive hein.  
J'ai juste a espérer qu'il n'essaie pas avant d'entrer dans l'arène héhé.

* * *

_C'est. Trop. La. M*rde._

« Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyûga.

Je jette un innocent petit coup d'oeil à Neji, il a une lueur folle et vengeresse dans les yeux.

_Ça craint.  
__Ça craint de chez ça craint..._

C'est le quatrième combat.  
J'ai prié de tout mon cœur que ce soit pas dans l'ordre, mais j'ai ensuite été trop absorbé par les combats pour le réaliser.

D'abord ça a été Sasuke et Hinata, malgré mes encouragements exagérés (Neji nous regardait), Hinata a perdu, et le sceau de Sasuke n'a même pas réagi, il le contrôle mieux visiblement.

Ensuite ça a été Gaara contre Shikamaru. Un combat vraiment mémorable.  
Ça été jusqu'à maintenant le combat le plus long. Avec Shikamaru qui se cache dans les arbres pour éviter le sable de manière plus que intelligente, mais quand il a enfin attrapé Gaara pour lui envoyer un kunai il a réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre à cause de son armure de sable et a abandonné quand tout le monde s'attendait à sa victoire.  
Au moins Gaara ne l'a pas tué, c'est une bonne nouvelle je suppose.

Le troisième a été celui de Lee, il a combattu Dosu, il a apparemment été prévenu par ses coéquipiers et n'a pas laissé le temps à l'adversaire d'utiliser ses techniques de son.  
Rock Lee a donc gagné le combat assez rapidement (vraiment trop).

Quand on a annoncé mon nom et celui de Neji, j'ai eu une légère crise de panique intérieure pendant qu'un renard mort de rire se fendait le poire au tréfonds de mon esprit.

« * **Il n'y a que toi qui arrive a tomber dans des situations pareilles**, rit Kurama ».

Je trouvais ça beaucoup moins drôle que lui.

Surtout une fois sur le terrain.

Ça me rappelle que dans les gradins Sasuke m'avait demandé pourquoi Neji me regardait comme si j'étais un morceau de viande qu'il voulait déchiqueter, je lui ai répondu que comme je m'ennuyais, je lui ai fait quelques blagues, et bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait correct, cela reviendra exactement au même : ma mort.

Avant de débuter le combat Neji m'a sorti une tirade comme quoi le destin a décidé qu'il allait gagner et enfin se venger (-MOUAHAHAHAHA).

Le destin...

_Au fond il a peut-être raison, le destin est définitivement contre moi. _

-Tu n'a aucune chance, tu es destiné à mourir.

-Mourir ? Ah au fait je voulais m'excuser pour avoir fait ces petites conneries, tu sais quand on est jeune...

Il me lance un regard iceberg.

_Il refuse mes excuses ? Le sale ingrat !_

C'est ainsi que je combat commence, pendant notre petite discussion, j'ai eu l'occasion de créer plusieurs clones et d'activer mon jutsu de brouillage.

-Byakugan ! Dit-il.

Il s'arrête soudain de bouger, il a compris qu'il ne pourrait rien voir comme ça, et ses soucils se froncent encore plus.

Mes clones en profitent pour s'approcher de lui pour l'attaquer.

-Héhé, désolé mais le destin est contre toi d'après ce que je...

Paf, un clone en moins, et paf deux clones en moins.

Il a désactivé son byakugan mais il est encore capable de toucher les points de chakra de ses victimes, l'habitude sans doute.

Je peux donc annuler ma technique, en effet Neji ne connaît sans doute pas encore ses contraintes puisque je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une seule fois contre lui.

J'active mon sceau de résistance, et crée d'autres clones, c'est parti pour la contre attaque.  
Simultanément mes 5 nouveau clones (avec moi dedans) attaquent, mais les capacités de ce gars sont vraiment énormes car il ne subit pas une égratignure alors que mes clones sont K.O.

Je sors un parchemin dans lequel j'ai scellé une grande quantité d'eau, et l'active.

Une énorme vague d'eau se dirige vers lui. Mais c'est vraiment la seule chose que je puisse faire avec de l'eau, l'emprisonner dans un parchemin.

J'en profite pour lui envoyer en même temps une tornade enfermée dans un autre parchemin, je la contrôle grâce a mon affinité vent et en profite pour agrandir la tornade, d'eau et de vent.

Si je pouvais contrôler la foudre, je l'aurai ajoutée mais je ne peux pas et cela serait sans doute trop dangereux pour le public.

Je crée ensuite deux clones, me cache parmi les arbres pour continuer mon travail.

Sans que je le remarque Neji d'approche derrière moi et me frappe à un point de chakra à l'épaule.

Grâce à mon sceau de résistance je ne subis pas trop de dégâts mais cela reste très douloureux mais pas vraiment contraignant.

Nous entamons un combat de taijutsu, je remarque que bien qu'il y ait échappé, Neji a légèrement été blessé dans la tornade et que son bras gauche n'a pas la force qu'il devrait avoir.

Il a fini par comprendre que le jutsu de brouillage n'est plus actif et m'a ainsi trouvé dans les arbres.

Je me concentre sur son coté gauche et en profite pour lui donner un coup de pied imprégné de chakra qui le fait voler mais il réussit a atténuer mon attaque en se reculant à temps.

Nous sommes tous les deux essoufflés, mais heureusement j'en ai loin d'avoir terminé avec lui.

Je lui envoie quelques kunai, l'un d'entre eux est un parchemin rempli de gaz et le second qui le suit est un parchemin explosif.  
Il saute sur le coté mais est tout de même touché du coté gauche.  
Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux de ce coté là et il boîte un peu.

-Abandonne ! _Je lui dis_, Tant qu'il est encore temps.

-Jamais !

J'aurai dû m'en douter.

Mes sceaux de résistance vont bientôt cesser de faire effet, et je vais subir le contre-coup.

« ***Veux-tu de mon chakra ?** »

-Non !

Je me reprends et me prépare à encaisser l'attaque qu'il va me sortir  
Même si je savais qu'il allait attaquer ce gars est beaucoup trop rapide, et quand j'essaie de l'attaquer de front il m'arrête avec un tourbillon, en gros il tourne sur lui-même et me balaye du passage.

Au revoir mon bras droit, je ne peux plus le bouger.

Je crée a nouveau 10 clones et leur ordonne mentalement de l'attaquer.  
Pendant ce temps, je me concentre pour utiliser ma technique d'illusion, il faut en finir.  
Je sors un parchemin et dessine le sceau le plus rapidement possible, je sais que Neji arrive, les clones explosent sur son passage.

Je l'ai terminé, j'attends qu'il s'approche, je m'assieds, les jambes croisés, les mains sur les genoux.

Soudain Neji s'arrête de bouger, immobilisé.

Tout ce que les spectateurs voient est que une fois le Hyuga devant moi, il s'écroule sans plus de ceremonie et que je me lève doucement.  
Je jette un œil à l'arbitre.

Ce que les Hyuga peuvent voir est bien différent, il voient Neji, allongé par terre mais son chakra est suractif, incontrôlé.

Ils sont sans doute conscients que si l'on ne fait rien Neji mourra.

-Vainqueur Naruto Uzumaki.

Je me lève, il faut que j'annule la technique avant qu'il ne meure.

C'est ma première technique qui a pour unique but de tuer.

La seule qui n'ait pas vraiment de remède, elle le tuera dans les prochaines 3 heures comme un poison qui utilise le chakra de sa victime pour la tuer plus vite.

_Vraiment cruel._

Et si je ne fais rien Hinata ne me le pardonnera pas.

Je m'approche du corps inanimé de mon adversaire et en cachant correctement mes mains, j'utilise un léger jutsu de guérison, la paume mystique.  
Je mets mes paumes remplies de chakra soignant sur ses tempes et après un procèdé précis, son chakra redevient normal.

Je me relève, il se réveille.

Il y a une petite foule autour de nous, des medic-nin me proposent un petit examen pour guérir mes blessures.

J'accepte avec joie, j'en aurai besoin. Si je me souviens bien, mon prochain combat sera contre Lee.  
Je laisse à nouveau un clone pour m'informer. Et je me laisse emporter dans l'antichambre de l'arène.  
J'en profite pour pioncer un peu.

* * *

Je me réveille quand mon clone explose. J'ai eu largement le temps de bien me reposer.  
Le combat que j'ai loupé me vient à l'esprit.  
Temari contre Shino.

Shino a gagné, malgré le vent de Temari, il a réussi a l'immobiliser et la mettre à terre avec des insectes cachés dans le sol.

Narutobis a décidé de me réveiller car le combat Gaara contre Sasuke allait commencer, et c'est le plus attendu d'entre tous.  
Je retourne parmi les participants, eux aussi semblent impatients de voir ce combat.

« ***Eh Petit,** grogne la voix de Kurama dans ma tête.

*_Mmh ?_

***N'utilises plus la technique de scellement illusoire où seulement en cas d'extrême nécessite. Je peux voir de gros dommages dans ton chakra, il te faudra méditer longtemps pour réparer ça, contre le surexcité tu n'auras sans doute pas de problèmes mais contre un autre adversaire cela pourrait d'avérer dangereux.**

*_Je pense que tu exagères, je ne ressens pas la moindre douleur, mais si tu y tiens on fera ça._ »

Ma conversation mentale terminée, discrètement je m'approche de Temari qui ne voulait elle non plus pas louper la combat et a remis sa pause pour plus tard.

« Comment va Gaara, je ne l'ai pas vu cet an-ci ? _Je lui demande tranquillement avec un lèger sourire._

Elle me regarde un peu sceptique que quelqu'un s'inquiète de l'état de son frère.

-Il va bien, il semble même aller mieux. Il n'a tué personne en dehors des épreuves.

_Tant mieux._

-Ah d'accord je voulais juste savoir. »

Apparemment il va bien.  
C'est vrai qu'il a meilleure mine, mais c'est à peine visible, on ne se remet pas de presque 14 ans de nuits blanches en deux semaines je suppose.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et me souviens de l'époque où moi aussi je me suis démené au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, la souffrance était énorme, j'ai passé plusieurs semaines à l'hopital à compter les jours et je n'en suis sorti qu'un mois plus tard.  
Ça a été une leçon de vie que je n'ai jamais oublié et que je n'oublierai pas et cette bêtise a eu lieu l'une des seules fois où je n'ai pas écouté mon renard intérieur.

Je rouvre les yeux et observe le combat qui commence.

Le combat commence fort, Sasuke a apparemment fait évoluer son taijutsu à un tout autre niveau, dans certains de ses mouvements, j'ai reconnu ceux de Lee.

Même l'armure de sable de Gaara peine à tenir le rythme.

J'en profite pour activer mon nouveau sceau.  
Il se place à l'arrière de la nuque et améliore légèrement la vue, la rend plus perçante et donne un plus grand champ de vue.

Je fixe la marque de Sasuke, le sceau semble tenir, j'ai beau savoir que c'est temporaire je ne peux m'empêcher de saluer mon travail, il est très efficace.

Ma vue revient à la normale, le sceau est puissant et difficile à réaliser mais ne dure que quelques secondes, le sceau est expérimental et il ne faut pas trop en user au risque d'abîmer mes terminaisons nerveuses.

C'est drôle en y repensant, aucun d'entre eux ne sait que j'ai aidé leur adversaire, et il ne vaut pas mieux qu'ils le sachent , l'un m'accuserait pour la victoire de l'autre.

J'ai beau être fort moi aussi, mais sans paraître lâche combattre les deux en même temps c'est... trop ?

Bref, je retourne au combat, Gaara à crée une énorme boule de sable autour de lui-même, là Sasuke est un peu dans la m*rde...

Quoique, s'il utilise son katon pour faire monter la température à l'intérieur, Gaara pourrait perdre.

Mais à la place il utilise une autre technique, je crois l'avoir déjà vue, c'est Kakashi qui l'a utilisée dans le pays de l'eau.

Il lui aurait appris ?  
Le salaud, il l'apprend à l'Uchiha mais pas à l'Uzumaki.

Tout de même, sans compter le contrat d'invocation et mon endurance grandement améliorée, Jiraya de m'a pas appris grand chose.

J'ai bien le droit d'être en rogne !  
C'est pourtant évident que invoquer Gamabunta ici ne me donnera pas une super image de marque, vraiment.

Je soupire mentalement, et continue d'observer le combat.

Sasuke a lancé son attaque, Chidori, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle.

Attaque efficace puisque le bouclier de Gaara ne le protège pas totalement.

Par contre, Sasuke ne peut visiblement plus retirer son poing.

Je me demande s'il l'a touché.

Avec un surplus de chakra il réussit à sortir son bras, bien qu'il soit en sang.

Soudain, je me sens étrangement fatigué, ma vue devient brumeuse.  
Je crois que je m'endors.

* * *

Salut! Bon je sais que ce chapitre est exceptionnellement court, d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre le sera aussi, bon ok c'est ma faute, j'ai trop avancé une scene qui ne devrait finalelent pas être ici. Le meilleurs lecteurs le remarqueront sans doute. Je réponds aux commentaires par une autre commentaire, n'hésitez pas à me répondre vous aussi et à me poser des questions! Ca m'encouragera à écrire plus.

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 14 octobre 2012.  
Chapitre 15 nommé : « La tirade de Naruto le Magnifique » ou « Shukaku & Gaara vs Gamabunta & Naruto & Kurama» ou « Celle-qui-a-sauvé puis détruit ».


	15. Ch15 La tirade Naruto

_Je regarde le nombre de mots et réalise que ce chapitre est lui aussi assez court..._  
_Hm... Navré?_

* * *

« La tirade de Naruto le Conquérant »  
ou  
« Shukaku & Gaara vs Gamabunta & Naruto & Kurama»  
ou encore  
« Celle qui l'a sauvé de...»

* * *

-KAI !

_Ouf j'ai vraiment failli me faire avoir, merci Kurama._

« ***De rien gamin, mais tu devrais vraiment trouver le moyen de combler cette faiblesse, elle pourrait te coûter la vie.** »

Un jutsu de sommeil a été lancé au public.  
Je réussis à me réveiller complètement, nuage de fumée me bloque la vue.

Le hokage...  
En levant la tête j'aperçois d'énormes serpents juste derrière les murs du village, l'attaque a donc commencée.  
Le hokage a été pris en otage, j'espérais avoir le temps de régir, je me suis leurré.  
Sur le toit du bâtiment, le Kazekage et le hokage viennent d'être enfermés dans un kekkai a quatre faces, en temps normal, il y a une faiblesse, celle que les créateurs du kekkai sont vulnérables.  
Mais ici il sont eux aussi protégés.  
Les ninjas du son sont visiblement leurs alliés.

Les ninjas de Suna dont Gaara s'en vont, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Gaara.  
Il est aussi possible qu'il joue un peu la comédie pour respecter son serment.  
C'est mieux que rien.  
Sasuke les suit.

Ça c'est vraiment pas cool, il faut l'en empêcher ! C'est pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de gens à protéger en dehors du village, quel con !  
Juste pour une histoire de fierté bien sûr !

Je remarque que le Kazekage est en fait Orochimaru...  
Ce gars est d'un collant, j'espère quand même que le hokage s'en sortira.

Sakura est elle aussi reveillée, elle semble un peu perdue, je vais y aller.  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller poursuivre cet idiot de Sasuke que nous sommes attaqués par des ninjas du pays du Son.  
J'esquive a la dernière seconde.

« Sakura, Naruto, vous avez une mission de rang A, allez chercher Sasuke et ramenez le. Il est parti après l'équipe de Suna. Si vous les rencontrez, je compte sur vous 4 pour les battre, compris ?nous dit Kakashi-sensei.

_Je ne suis pas en position de refuser à priori._

-Mais... qui est la quatrième personne ?demande Sakura

Il nous invoque un chien.

_Où il a eu son contrat d'invocation lui ?_

_Bref, ce que je voulais dire c'était... on va même pas pouvoir s'amuser ici ?_

Mais mieux vaut pas, Kakashi-sensei l'aurait mal pris.

Le petit chien dit s'appeler Pakkun.

-Bon bah, Pakkun, on compte sur toi.

Tiens juste a coté de moi Shikamaru fait la sieste, je me demande pourquoi il...

Bien c'est bien sûr ! Je lui fout un coup de poing sur la tête.

-Aïe Naruto !

-Je sais que tu es un gros flemmard mais quand la survie de quelqu'un est en danger il ne faut pas laisser tomber.

-Pfff, Galère.

En fait j'ai menti, mais autant qu'il soit avec nous.

Gai sensei nous ouvre la voie en cassant le mur et on y va, après quelques recommandations de Kakashi-sensei.

On est finalement partis, Pakkun est sensé nous guider à travers la forêt pour retrouver Sasuke et le trio de Suna.

Pakkun nous prévient soudain que nous sommes poursuivis.

Shikamaru nous indique que celui qui leurs tendra une embuscade est celui qui aura le plus de chances de mourir  
Je leur propose que je pourrais laisser des clones pour les occuper et leur faire prendre du retard.  
Mais Shikamaru refuse et nous annonce que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

-T'a une meilleure idée peut-être ?

-Je vais y aller, je suis celui qui a le plus de chances de les retenir et survivre.

_Non je ne suis pas vexé._

-Je te laisse des clones quand même au cas où.

Nous poursuivons la route après que j'aie crée mes clones.  
Pakkun nous informe que nos poursuivants se sont arrêtés.  
Shika a réussi.

Pendant ce temps il semblerait que nous nous rapprochions, Pakkun est déjà capable de les sentir, Sasuke et les ninjas de Suna.  
Nous arrivons, mais je sens qu'il y a un problème, le sceau de j'ai crée pour Gaara a lâché !

_Ce con !_

Ça y est je les aperçois enfin, et paf un coup de pied un !  
En passant je remarque que le sceau pour Sasuke s'est également détruit.

_Ces abrutis !_

« Espèce de cons ! Tous les deux franchement vous êtes de vrais imbéciles ! Quand je vous dis :fais attention il n'est pas stable ou : ne te mets pas dans tes derniers retranchements. Je ne plaisantais pas ! Expliquez-moi comment vous avez fait pour réussi a briser, vos sceaux, en même temps !  
Un silence de mort suit mon annonce.

Je reprends ma tirade :

-Gaara je t'avais dit d'être prudent, je t'avais bien dit de faire attention et de ne pas utiliser volontairement le chakra de Shukaku car ça pouvait briser le sceau ! Maintenant je fais quoi ? Je suis censé te combattre ? Et toi Sasuke tu n'es pas mieux ! Tu pouvais utiliser le chakra mais sans dépasser la limite, si tu tirais trop les deux sceaux, celui de Kakashi et le mien lâcheraient.

Je me rassied sur la branche de mon arbre en soupirant.

_Quels incapables._

-Gaara, maintenant tu veux bien me laisser annuler cette forme, j'ai un sceau pour ça.

-N...Naruto ? Demande Sakura.

-S'il te plaît ne complique pas les choses, je t'expliquerai tout en temps voulu.

-C'est exactement ce que tu nous avais dit pendant l'examen et tu n'a rien dit.

_C'est vrai que c'est un mensonge._

-Mais est-ce que tu crois que c'est le moment ?_ Je gronde._

Elle se tait et je soupire à nouveau et me tourne vers Gaara à moitié transformé.  
Son visage est déjà pris par Shukaku mais il semblerai qu'il ait toujours le contrôle de son corps bien qu'un étrange grondement sorte de sa gorge l'empêchant de parler.  
Je crois que toute la haine qu'il a retenu durant l'examen retombe ici.

_C'est mauvais._

-Gaara arrête ta transformation tout de suite, si Shukaku tue quelqu'un le contre-coup te tuera aussi !

La transformation continue, son corps est de plus en plus pris dans le sable, je ne vois plus ses cheveux où son corps seulement du sable veiné de chakra.  
Un grave grondement émane de son corps, il y a danger là !  
J'invoque une petite grenouille, bon ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est suffisant pour prévenir Jiraya.

-_**Si tu veux un service tu me paye en bouffe...**_

-C'est d'accord je te paierai alors va voir Jiraya et...non attends.

Ce n'est pas un bon plan, le village doit être occupé et puis le temps qu'ils arrivent ce sera forcément un peu trop tard.

-Bon finalement reste ici, si j'ai besoin de ton aide tu viendra d'accord ? Je te nourrirai après.

Je peux arrêter la transformation, il suffit que j'applique le sceau sur lui, mais le problème est que je ne vois pas de parties du corps de Gaara, je dois appliquer le sceau sur la forme physique du réceptacle.

A l'origine j'ai crée ce sceau pour moi, au cas où je perdrais le contrôle.  
Je connais la partie sympathique de Kurama mais même s'il ne veut pas directement ma mort, il veut toujours sortir de mon enveloppe corporelle et cela signifierai ma mort en théorie.

J'utiliserai ce sceau pour Gaara, c'est plus que nécessaire, il va attaquer.

Sasuke est à terre, le sceau d'Orochimaru est à découvert et ce doit être physiquement douloureux pour lui.

Sakura prend soin de lui je n'ai plus qu'à m'occuper de Gaara en essayant de ne pas me transformer aussi, ce qui serait encore plus problématique.  
Il m'attaque avec ses bras de sable, j'esquive puis me souviens du petit crapaud et le prends avec moi.  
J'en aurai sans doute besoin, on écarte pas de l'aide quand on risque d'en avoir besoin.

Un fois à l'abri, je crée des clones et je réplique après avoir mis le crapaud hors du chemin.

Avec une technique de vent il les balaie et moi avec eux, contre un arbre j'essaie de me faire discret mais il me repère rapidement avec son odorat (c'est un chien après tout).

Pendant la seconde qu'il me reste je sors mon dernier parchemin contenant du gaz et l'envoie avec un parchemin explosif, cela fonctionne au delà de mes espérances.  
Le souffle de l'explosion m'envoie vers Sasuke et Sakura.

L'arbre sur lequel il était tombe et ce qui reste du démon saute sur une autre branche.  
Même avec cette attaque je ne vois pas Gaara, il a été totalement englobé, j'espère au moins qu'il est plus ou moins conscient car je risque gros si je perds.

J'essaie de m'économiser pour la suite du combat, je crée une vingtaine de clones cette fois et je l'attaque avec uniquement du taijutsu.

Avec mes nombreux clones il n'a pas le temps de répliquer mais je le sens très en colère.

« ***Il va se transformer dans sa vraie forme**. »

-Oh merde !

Et paf voici un énorme démon d'une cinquantaine de mètres que je dois battre.

« *_Dis Kurama, toi aussi tu fais cette taille dans l'immensité de ta puissance ?_

***Exact**

*_Alors est-ce que tu crois que j'ai l'ombre d'une chance de réussir à battre le démon à une queue Ichibi au presque sommet de sa puissance ?_

***Je dirais non, mais te connaissant c'est possible.**

*****_Pourcentage ?_

***0,1%**

_*Pfff pourquoi je demande moi, même si c'était 0% je le combattrai. _»

Pendant ma petite conversation mentale je n'avais pas remarqué le sable qui commençait à me recouvrir.

_Ça craint !_

J'essaie de me débattre mais c'est vain.

« *_Kurama ? Je vais invoquer et ce n'est pas avec un têtard que je pourrais m'en sortir, j'ai besoin d'aide._ »

Il acquiesce et je sens le chakra rouge s'enrouler autour de mon corps.

_Quel gaspillage, je n'ai pas le temps de le sceller..._

-SUMMONING NO JUTSU !

_Et paf une grenouille géante une !_

-_**Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !**_

-Salut Maître, comme tu peux le voir j'ai un petit problème de démon, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

-_**Non.**_

_Quoi ?_

-Pourquoi ? J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide là ! J'ai un démon à une queue à mes trousses ! Vous m'aviez dit que je suis votre disciple et un maître est censé sauver son disciple en cas de danger non ?

-_**Oui, j'ai fait de toi mon disciple mais on a pas fait le pacte et bu le sake pas vrai ?**_

_Il se fout vraiment de moi, là._

J'entends l'écho du rire de Kurama et ça me met encore plus en rogne.

-Pu*tain mais je n'ai pas l'age de boire du sake, et puis zut, on fera le pacte après si vous voulez, je boirai le sake mais je n'ai pas le temps là.

-_**Bah alors tant pis.**_

-Ne soyez pas si chiant, je...

-_**Salut P'pa.**_

Le crapaud version miniature saute sur ma tête, je suis sur le point de le faire descendre quand je réalise.

_Papa ? Comment ça papa ?_

-_**Gamatichi, qu'est -ce que tu...**_

-_**Je m'ennuyais alors je suis venu m'amuser, enfin peu importe, tu vois le grand gars la-bas a failli me tuer, mais le gamin m'a sauvé.**_

_Moi ? J'ai sauvé quelqu'un ? Quand ça ?_

-_**IL A OSÉ ? Cette sale brute va le payer.**_

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais tant mieux, si Gamabunta est de mon coté, j'ai mes chances cette fois.

Le crapaud sort son couteau qui à mon échelle est plutôt gigantesque.

Il se jette sur le bijuu et lui coupe la patte, mais le couteau n'est plus avec Gamabunta, le démon l'a balayé, il atterrit à quelques kilomètres de là.

Pile là où se trouvent Sakura et Sasuke.

Alors que je suis sur le point de prier un dieu quelconque, Shukaku intervient.

-**NARUTO UZUMAKI, COMME C'EST AMUSANT. **

Je remarque que Gaara sort du front de la bête.

_Mais c'est parfait !_

-Gamabunta, j'ai un sceau qui permettra d'annuler la transformation de Gaara, mais pour ça il faut que je m'approche du jinchuuriki, c'est-à-dire la forme physique première, il faut que je m'approche de lui.

-_**Oui, il faut que tu réveille le support, le véhicule qui contient le démon. Si ton sceau n'est pas efficace, il faut que tu le réveille. La raison pour laquelle les médium ne peuvent pas dormir est que s'ils le font le démon se réveillera.**_

-Mais je le sais tout ça ! Mon sceau ne peut pas le réveiller mais va temporairement annuler tout contact avec son bijuu durant 24 heures. D'ici là on pourra faire le nécessaire.

-_**Comment sais-tu qu'il fonctionnera ?**_

-Je l'ai testé.

Kurama a eu beau maugréer, pendant mon mois d'entraînement j'ai testé le sceau puis ai essayé avec tous les moyens que j'avais de récupérer un peu de chakra de Kyûbi, après 24 heures et 12 minutes, j'ai repris contact avec Kurama.  
Je me suis inspiré du sceau des cinq éléments.

-En tout cas Shukaku est vraiment réveillé maintenant alors il va rapidement attaquer, il faudra esquiver et trouver le moyen pour que je puisse rendez visite au fils du sable.

J'avais raison, Shukaku nous attaque d'abord avec une énorme rafale de vent, on esquive mais cela ne dura pas car suite à une deuxième attaque de vent, Gamabunta utilise le suiton et réduit l'attaque mais ce n'est pas suffisant car on se reçoit quand même une bonne partie.

J'entends le rire du démon, il a l'air de s'amuser lui au moins.

-_**Pour l'approcher il faudrait que je puisse le tenir mais avec mes pattes glissantes je ne pourrais pas m'accrocher. Utilisons la métamorphose afin que je puisses l'attraper, quelque chose avec des dents et des griffes.**_ »

« * **Ah ah, je vais vous aider...**

*_Tu ne vas quand même pas..._

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réagir que le chakra de Kyûbi influe en moi.  
Je grogne face à la puissance supérieure à tout à l'heure que je reçois.  
J'active alors rapidement la métamorphose et sans vraiment le faire exprès je pense à la forme de Kyûbi.

Et paf, un renard de cinquante mètres.

« *_Quand le village entier aura compris que je suis ton jinchuuri, je te le ferai payer. _»

Le renard géant se jette sur le bijuu, et l'attrape à coup de crocs et de dents.

-_**Maintenant !**_

J'obéis et annule la métamorphose pour me jeter sur Gaara en sortant mon sceau dessiné sur un petit papier et un kunai.

Avec le kunai je déchire au hasard sa tunique, je colle le sceau sur son ventre pile là où se trouve le sceau qui retient le démon et y mets un maximum de chakra qui me reste de Kurama mélangé au mien.

-DEBOUT, C'EST PAS L'HEURE DE DORMIR !

-N...Naruto ? _Il se réveille._

Et tout s'écroule, nous tombons tous les deux tandis que le sable se fragilise et tombe en morceaux. .  
Je remarque distraitement que le crapaud disparaît aussi.  
J'arrive finalement a me redresser et à atterrir en haut d'un arbre, juste en face de lui.

-Eh bien que d'aventure, pas vrai Gaara ?

-Je me suis transformé à nouveau, _il constate avec un effroi à moitié dissimulé._

-Je le sais ça, il faudra te remettre ton sceau de protection à nouveau. N'empêche que tu as frôlé la mort de près, il aurait suffi que tu tues quelqu'un et...

_Wahou, la terre tourne._

Je me retiens a grande peine.

-Je vais rejoindre les autres, je te laisse y aller. Pour le sceau... Er..., je viendrai à Suna et ferai ce qu'il faut. Beaucoup de gens vont vous en vouloir ici alors tu devrai rapidement partir avec ton frère et ta sœur.

-On se reverra à Suna.

-Oui, à bientôt.

Je descends et rejoins Sakura et Sasuke qui a l'air d'aller mieux.

Ce n'est pas mon cas, et dés que j'arrive près d'eux je me laisse tomber et m'endors pour de bon cette fois-ci.

* * *

_La douleur me fait frémir, ma carcasse ne ressemble plus à rien._

_Je suis caché mais je vois._

_La présence rouge est toujours là, elle regarde elle aussi._

_Mes tripes et mon sang s'écoulent de mon corps, de mon enveloppe physique._

_Je regarde le corps, des cheveux blonds tachés de sang, le ventre ouvert, les yeux clos, des larmes en sortent encore._

_Mais je suis encore vivant, pourquoi ?_

_D'autres gens arrivent, ils ont des masques, ce sont des ninjas je suppose._

_Je vous en prie si vous m'entendez, tuez-moi._

_Ça ne me sert à rien de survivre._

_Allez-y, un simple couteau dans le cœur, et je n'y survivrai pas._

_Vous irez voir l'hokage cet homme qui avait l'air si gentil._

_Lui aussi mentait je suppose comme ces villageois._

_Je n'arrive même pas à en être encore plus malheureux._

_Je me vois de l'extérieur, mais je ne suis pas mort. Elle ne veut pas de moi._

_J'ai peur de retourner dans mon corps, la douleur doit être horrible, malgré l'inconscience j'en souffrirai._

_Seul... Encore, peu importe mes efforts, ils sont vains._

_Devrais-je me laisser mourir ?_

_Oui, je ferai ça._

_Ce n'est pas utile de préserver les apparences plus longtemps._

_J'ai essayé désespérément d'ignorer les signes qui disaient que ces gens ne m'aimaient pas._

_Ils me l'ont tout simplement craché à la figure._

_J'avais de l'espoir, je n'en ai plus._

_J'étais naïf, je pensais qu'il suffisait d'être un peu plus gentil._

_Je suis un monstre ? Je le serai._

_Je serai un monstre et je mourrai en tant que tel._

_Il n'y aura aucun regret._

_Ils essaient de me ramener ?_

_Pourquoi, pourquoi encore me faire autant mal ?_

_Je ne veux pas souffrir encore._

_Certains ont de la pitié dans le regard._

_« _Le pauvre garçon_ »_

_C'est une femme blonde avec des yeux verts, elle a une grosse poitrine, et un air autoritaire._

_Arrête ! _

_Elle ne doit pas pleurer, on ne pleure pas un monstre que l'on abat, tout comme personne ne pleure la bête sauvage qui nous a blessé._

_Je devrais peut-être revenir, juste pour cette femme, dont je ne connais pas le nom et que je ne connaîtrais sans doute jamais._

_Je la vois, elle s'acharne, elle veut vraiment me sauver._

_Cela en vaut-il la peine ? Pour une seule personne qui ne veut pas que je meure, elle ne sait sans doute pas qui je suis, le démon. _

_Elle doit croire que je suis un enfant parmi d'autres, un enfant qui a été accidentellement blessé et qu'il faut sauver._

_Je retourne dans mon corps._

_Rien que pour cette fois._

* * *

Réveil brusque.

_Keskispass ? _

« ***Tu n'es pas mort juste à moitié évanoui et abruti par les médicaments**. »

_Les médicaments sont fait d'herbes, c'est très bon l'herbe..._

_C'est si vert, et puis ça sent bon._

« ***Rendors-toi Naruto.** »

_Mais la salade c'est pas bon, pas comme les ramen, les ramen c'est vraiment bon._

_Oh de l'herbe qui vooole, ça me donne envie de dooormir._

* * *

_Fini! J'avoue que là fin est assez abrutie mais à l'origine le chapitre ne devait pas se terminer ici, mais avec toutes modif que j'ai dû faire... Enfin bref rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!_

Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain, le 21 octobre, il est nommé:  
« Enterrement », « Neji au secours de sa belle » ou « Coup d'éclat au Salon de thé » ou encore « _Découvres donc la beauté des techniques normales, gamin_ ».


	16. Ch16 Enterrement

_Salut la companie! J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre à vous de juger! Bonne lecture._

* * *

« Enterrement »,  
« Neji au secours de sa belle »  
ou  
« Coup d'éclat chez les Uchiha »  
ou encore  
« _Découvres donc la merveille des techniques normales, sale gamin_ ».

* * *

Je me réveille.

_Pourquoi j'ai un goût d'herbe dans la bouche ?_

« ***Question existentielle, pour rien, je t'assure que tu ne veux pas le savoir. **»

_Bon puisque c'est comme ça..._

Je me lève doucement, je suis dans la si familière chambre d'hôpital, dans laquelle je vais si souvent que je crois que les infirmières me l'ont réservée.

_Trop aimable._

Je crois que nous sommes en fin d'après-midi, le soleil va pas tarder à se coucher.

« *_J'ai dormi combien de temps _?

***Deux jours.**

_Cool, c'est moins que la dernière fois._

« ***Tu t'es réveillé juste à temps pour l'enterrement du hokage.**

*_Oui l'enterrement du... QUOI ?_

***J'ai entendu tes équipiers en parler, le Sandaime hokage est mort pendant son combat contre Orochimaru.** »

Je suis juste muet, le Sandaime mort ? Ça me semble impossible.  
Le Sandaime était la personne que je préférais au village avant l'incident de mon anniversaire.  
J'ai lu et découvert des choses concernant ses décisions, de certaines choses qu'il a faites, des chose déplaisantes.  
C'était avant que je me prenne d'affection pour Iruka-sensei...  
Je ne déteste pas le Sandaime, mais je ne l'aime pas non plus.  
Je ne le pleurerai pas, comme le dit la coutume ninja.  
Je ne l'aurai pas pleuré, même si je pouvais.

En sortant de l'hôpital deux heures plus tard, je me dirige vers le bureau du hokage, je rencontre Konohamaru, il est en larmes.  
Je soupire mentalement et l'approche.

"N-naruto-sempai.

Je ne dis rien il s'accroche à me jambes en pleurant bruyamment, je l'épaule maladroitement.

* * *

On peut dire que l'enterrement du Sandaime s'est bien passé, beaucoup ont pleuré mais peu de ninjas ont versé de larmes.  
Je garde tout de même un air triste sur mon visage.  
Un mensonge, une façade.  
Je vais devoir accélérer un peu mon projet, ça va bientôt devenir urgent je le sens.

* * *

Un matin ensoleillé, tandis que j'étais tranquillement installé afin de profiter de mon petit déjeuner, quelqu'un m'interpelle.

« Ça faisait longtemps gamin ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas sain de manger des ramen si tôt le matin.

Je termine mon troisième bol et en commande un autre sans répondre.

-C'est la mort du Sandaime qui t'embête n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui jette un œil énervé.

_Il ne peux pas me laisser tranquille quand je profite d'un bon repas ?_

La bouche pleine je ne réponds pas.

Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que hier...  
Bref, après une très longue discussion avec Kurama j'ai fini par comprendre que j'ai fini par me laisser attendrir par ce village, et je n'aurai pas dû.  
Je le hais toujours autant mais il y a certaines personne qui ont creusé une place près de mon cœur froid, il faut que je trouve le moyen d'avancer le plan pour pouvoir partir.

Profitant du fait que Ayame (la fille du chef) se soit éloignée Jiraya continue.

-Tu te sens coupable car tu étais au courant mais que tu n'as pas pu empêcher ça, _il hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif_, mais tu sais ce n'était pas ta faute, tu n'aurai pas pu empêcher sa mort après tout.  
Je me retiens de recracher mes ramen, (_ce serait du gaspillage!_). Et tente de ne pas m'étouffer, je me détourne de Jiraya pour cacher ma stupéfaction.

_C'est l'image qu'il a de moi !? Je vais vomir (quoi que non, pas maintenant, les ramen c'est sacré)._

Jiraya me tapote le dos.

-N'inquiète pas, je comprends. Je sais aussi que tu as besoin de t'éloigner un peu du village pour t'entraîner. Tu sais la technique que j'étais sensé t'apprendre ? Je peux te l'enseigner si tu m'accompagnes pour aller chercher ma coéquipière, elle est médecin et le village a besoin d'elle.

C'est à là qu'il voulait en venir ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite.  
Je me retourne après m'être essuyé la bouche.

-Vous avez une idée derrière la tête uh ? _Devant son manque de réponse je continue_, très bien je viens avec vous. Quand part-on ?

Après une petite pause il me réponds.

-Demain matin à l'aube.

Je me lève et m'éloigne en le saluant de la main.

_Je vais dire au revoir à Hinata._

« *** Encore cette fille ? Tu sais que l'on a dit hier, ce serait mieux de...**

*_Ce n'est pas pareil, cette fille est comme une sœur, je vais juste lui dire au revoir ! _»

_Et éventuellement à Neji héhé._

J'arrive au terrain d'entraînement et aperçois Kiba, lui et Akamaru se lancent violemment contre un arbre, dans le but de la réduire en poussière (arbre qui , s'il était vivant, hurlerait probablement toute sa douleur avant de succomber).  
Je le salue et lui demande s'il a vu Hinata.  
Il me répond qu'elle n'est pas sortie aujourd'hui.

Je me dirige donc sereinement vers la demeure des Hyûga où Hinata habite.  
Je ne connais à vrai dire personne, outre Neji et Hinata vivant dans ce quartier, bien que j'aie lu de nombreux noms célèbres pour certaines missions appartenant à cette famille.

Le bâtiment principal est très grand et a une grande largeur.  
Je frappe à la porte, (_me pointer discrètement pourrait leurs faire croire que j'attaque..._), bon je viens pacifiquement, je n'ai rien à craindre.

J'entends du bruit derrière dont un « Bykugan » lointain.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre.  
Apparaît un jeune homme que je ne connais pas, avec ces mêmes yeux qui font la fierté de leurs famille.

« Bonjour, vous désirez ?

Il a une voix calme et je peux le voir à ses gestes qu'il est très compétent et qu'en cas d'attaque il saura se défendre.

-Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki je viens voir Hinata-chan, elle est là ?

L'homme fronce les sourcils jette un œil pas-si-discret-que-ça en direction de mon sceau sur le ventre, puis hoche doucement la tête.  
Pas de haine dans son regard juste de la méfiance.

Quelques minutes à peine j'entends plusieurs pas. Je crois reconnaître ceux de Hinata, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'ouvre la porte.

-N-naruto-san, je t'en prie entre.

Elle rougit moins maintenant que l'on se voit plus souvent, mais elle continue de bégayer mon prénom, un tic sans doute.  
Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure accompagne, et nous suit alors que je pénètre dans la cour.

Rien à dire juste un énorme jardin et des dizaines de maisons individuelles.  
Nous rentrons dans le bâtiment principal que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

Après avoir passé de nombreuses portes coulissantes, nous avons atterri dans une grande salle décorée qui pourrait être appelée « salon » si elle n'était pas aussi volumineuse.  
La pièce est composée de quatre grandes tables. Trois côtes à côtes parallèles et une dernière perpendiculaire aux trois autres.

Hinata me propose de m'asseoir sur la plus proche, et congédie l'autre Hyûga.

Je lui explique que je dois bientôt partir pour une mission avec mon sensei.  
Elle me regarde surprise, puis semble vouloir me dire quelque chose mais hésite.

« N-naruto-san, j'ai entendu une conversation que mon père avait avec un membre de l'ANBU qui avait un message pour lui. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je crois que tu es en danger, à cause de « l'Akatsuki » y ont dit. Je sais juste que c'est une organisation criminelle mais qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'a pas spécialement beaucoup bougé.

_En danger ? Akatsuki ? Je vais devoir dire deux mots à Jiraya._

Nous discutions encore quelques minutes, mais finalement je décide de partir.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir informé pour l'Akatsuki, je serai très prudent. Je vais y aller, je dois préparer mes affaires pour demain, tu... pourrais me raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie ? Je ne connais pas le coin.

C'est un mensonge, en arrivant j'ai pris soin de retenir le chemin pour ne pas me perdre et avoir un chemin de sortie « au cas où ». On appelle ça être paranoïaque, mais je préfère me dire prudent. Si je veux qu'elle m'accompagne, c'est parce que je viens de sentir Neji arriver héhé.

Elle me sourit timidement et accepte.  
Je la suis tranquillement, nous arrivons.  
Tiens ? Neji a repéré notre présence, impact 3, 2, 1...

-QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?

-Neji ? Mais quelle surprise ! Comment vas-t...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer qu'il m'attaque avec un Poing Souple que j'évite.

En passant je chuchote à Hinata.

-Je te laisse alors Hinata, merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Je file vers la sortie la plus proche, la fenêtre à travers laquelle je saute et atterris dans une rue dans laquelle je me faufile et disparais.

* * *

L'aube se lève, je suis prêt à partir, au moins je sais que Jiraya n'a pas les mêmes tendances que Kakashi à être en retard.  
Quand il arrive je lui sort un grand sourire (forcé).

« Bonjour, Jiraya-sensei.

Il a un mouvement de recul.

-As-tu quelque chose à me demander ?

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ?

Il me lance un regard éloquent.

_Ça se voit tant que ça ? Bon ok._

-Ero-senin, pourquoi m'avoir caché que je mettais le village en danger à cause de … quoi déjà ? L'Akatsuki ? ?

Il écarquille largement les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour en découvrir autant mais je ne te dirai rien.

-Ah ouais ? J'ai une organisation criminelle au c*l qui en veulent à mon bijuu et je ne suis pas sensé être au courant !

Je suis en colère maintenant, et encore plus furieux face à sa non-réponse.  
Je soupire et nous partons sans rien dire.

En chemin, il tente parfois de reprendre la conversation mais abandonne face à mon entêtement.

Nous arrivons dans une petite ville, il m'emmène directement dans une auberge, ça signifie que l'on va rester un bout de temps ici.

Mais le vieux pervers tombe sur une (il faut l'avouer) belle femme qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Et la réaction du vieux est plus que prévisible, il court tout de suite après elle et me recommande d'aller à notre chambre où il me rejoindra plus tard.

_Ce vieux est tellement prévisible que c'en est risible. Ah ah je fais des rîmes maintenant. _

Je prends donc nos sacs et me dirige vers la chambre. Je range tranquillement mes affaires quand j'ai soudain un malaise.  
Quelque chose de vraiment mauvais.

« ***Des personnes dangereuses et puissantes sont derrière la porte, tu ne peux prétendre les vaincre, fuis. »**

La réponse sort d'elle même de ma bouche.

« Akatsuki..., _je murmure_, il faut aller chercher Jiraya et partir. »

On frappe à la porte pour la deuxième fois, je m'empresse d'ouvrir la fenêtre quand un chakra que je reconnaîtrais entre mille approche.

_Sasuke... Merde ! _

Qui est le putain de crétin qui a laissé filer l'information !

_Cette fois-ci je suis obligé d'ouvrir._

J'inspire profondément puis ouvre.  
Les deux hommes me fixent sans sourciller.

Le premier est celui que je reconnais tout de suite comme le frère de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, je jette un œil au deuxième.  
Il a une longue et épaisse épée dans un bandage, la peau bleue et des yeux de requin.

_Mais merde comment on peut avoir la peau bleue et des yeux de requin !_

Durant ce moment de flottement j'en profite pour jeter un œil à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Sasuke est là, sharingan enclenché, son visage empli de haine.

_Ça craint !_

« _Kuram..._

***Je ne peux pas, l'épée que la tête de poisson utilise absorbe le chakra, je ne pensais pas que cet animal existait encore... **_il continue préoccupé._ »

Pendant cette petite pause, Sasuke se jette sur son frère un chidori à la main.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des yeux que celui-ci réapparaît à l'autre bout du couloir tenant la gorge de son frère à la main.  
J'essaie d'aller le secourir mais l'énorme épée me bloque le passage.

_C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter._

Je sors un parchemin explosif de ma sacoche, l'active et le colle sur l'épée de la poiscaille. Je crée simultanément assez de clones pour lui bloquer la vue et me jette à mon tour sur Itachi Uchiha malgré les protestations de Sasuke qui me hurle de ne pas m'en mêler.  
En chemin je suis arrêté par le poissonneux qui me lâche pas la grappe.  
Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter de notre sort quand le vieux pervers arrive enfin.  
Il fait une entrée fracassante (c'est le cas de le dire), un crapaud invoqué et une femme sur l'épaule, il force le poisson à s'écarter.

Je ne dis rien et ne bouge pas en restant sur mes gardes pendant qu'ils discutent, je jette un œil à mon coéquipier et tente d'envisager une possibilité pour pouvoir le récupérer.  
Celui-ci réussit à se lever et Itachi n'hésite pas une seule seconde à lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Je suis sur le point de tenter le tout contre tout, mais Jiraya m'en empêche en me tenant l'épaule.  
Sasuke pète complètement un câble et beugle à son frère de venir, ce qui n'est pas une très bonne stratégie.  
Itachi continue, son visage fermé de frapper Sasuke, j'essaie de me soustraire à la poigne de Jiraya.  
Je ne vais pas le laisser faire quand même !  
Itachi prend Sasuke à la gorge, l'appuie contre le mur et utilise un genjutsu.  
Cette fois-ci c'en est trop, je crée une dizaines de clones qui se jettent sur Itachi, je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et lance également quelques clones sur le poisson.  
A ce moment là Sasuke commence à crier.  
Mes clones sont tous interceptés par le poissonneux qui les fend d'un coup d'épée.

Et là je me rends compte que le sol est bien plus mou qu'une seconde auparavant.  
Je ne connais pas cette technique, une création propre aux invocateurs de crapauds sûrement.

D'après Jiraya elle s'appellerait Iwagama, l'estomac du crapaud.

Je remarque que Sasuke s'enfonce dans la paroi et disparaît, il est donc en sécurité maintenant.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki s'enfuient au détour du couloir sans demander leurs reste.  
Nous les suivons moi et Jiraya et s'en suit une explosion.

Au détour du couloir un trou révèle le ciel, le trou est entouré de flammes noires.  
Jiraya s'installe devant les flammes et sort un rouleau vierge pour y dessiner un sceau de feu.  
Je le reconnais mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à étudier le scellement du feu.  
Le feu est absorbé, et le vieux referme le rouleau et l'attache avec une corde pour le ranger dans son sac.

Sasuke sort du mur et tombe au sol alors la technique est annulée, je le rattrape.  
Son regard est vide, comme s'il n'était plus présent.  
A ce moment là un zigoto arrive et donne un coup de pied à Jiraya.  
C'est Gai, le sensei de Lee.  
Je me retiens de soupirer et me concentre sur Sasuke.  
Je pourrais peut-être le ramener avec mon genjutsu scellé mais ma technique est offensive, ça risque de lui faire plus de mal que de bien, je vais donc m'en abstenir.

-On ne change pas de plan, _me dit Jiraya quelques minutes plus tard_, nous allons trouver mon ancienne coéquipière. Elle pourra soigner Sasuke. C'est la princesse Tsunade.

* * *

En route, nous nous arrêtons dans une petite ville où a lieu un festival, Jiraya part à la recherche d'informations sur cette Tsunade et me dit de profiter de la fête.  
Je ne réponds pas enfermé dans mon mutisme pendant qu'il m'indique la direction dans laquelle il va.

Une fois terminé, je me contente de m'en aller, je marche distraitement à travers les rayons, du marché.  
Je n'achète pas de « souvenirs », je préfère encore m'acheter des armes, c'est bien plus utile que ces babioles.

Par réflexe je me surprend à voler quelques porte-feuilles et me surprend à m'en amuser.

_Ça m'avait manqué._

Après quelques heures, je repars à la recherche de mon sensei et je le retrouve dans un bar à putes.  
Ce gars est incorrigible alors qu'il vient de me repérer, je lui lance un kunai, effleurant involontairement la veste d'un gars.  
Un autre gars à coté de lui me hurle des obscénités comme quoi celui que j'ai effleuré serait un grand ninja et tout le patata.

Je ne les écoute pas et me dirige vers mon sensei pour récupérer mon kunai et le menacer de disparaître mystérieusement s'il venait pas avec moi.

Mais le gars inconnu était un peu plus sérieux que prévu et il se jette sur moi alors que je lui tourne le dos.  
Je me prépare à répliquer mais Jiraya me devance et prépare une sorte de boule de chakra qui tourne et l'envoie dans le ventre du mec.  
Celui-ci fait un énorme vol plané à l'autre bout de la rue, détruisant au passage une boutique de ballons d'eau.  
Jiraya sort de la boutique, je le suis.  
Il s'excuse et rembourse le commerçant, je remarque distraitement qu'il emporte tous les ballons.

Sur le chemin j'en profite pour le traiter de « Vieux pervers imbécile »  
Une fois sortis de la ville, nous nous arrêtons à une clairière, et il déclare que mon entraînement à ma nouvelle technique commence.  
Ceci dit il me lance un ballon d'eau, j'attends patiemment son explication.

Jiraya commence à m'expliquer qu'il faut que je malaxe mon chakra de manière à ce qu'il explose. Après sa démonstration, je tente le coup pendant qu'il déblatère des truc inutiles que je connais déjà.  
Je me rends très vite compte que tourner dans un seul sens de suffit pas alors j'essaie plusieurs courants de chakra opposés et paf la balle explose dans ma main.

Jiraya s'interrompt et fronce les sourcils.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté.

-Non, je lui sors avec un sourire assurément faux.

Il soupire et grogne quelque chose comme « ...sale gamin prétentieux... » et mon sourire disparaît pour un air plus sérieux.

-Qui a inventé cette technique ? je demande.

-C'est le Yondaime Hokage, il a mis deux ans à la mettre au point. Une technique de rang A...

Il grogne encore quelque chose et puis me demande d'attendre quelques minutes.  
Quand il revient il a cette fois-ci des balles en caoutchouc dans un sac.  
Je suppose que je dois encore les faire éclater.  
Sans l'écouter je prends une balle et tente le coup mais échoue.  
Je me tourne enfin vers mon sensei qui a l'air très satisfait de m'avoir donné une difficulté (grand bien lui fasse).

« Tu dois y mettre beaucoup plus de puissance.

Il effectue une petite démonstration puis s'assoit dans un coin me reluquant, attendant sans doute que je lui demande de l'aide.

_Jamais !_

J'essaie à nouveau avec plus de chakra mais c'est moins facile que prévu.

Au bout de 3 heures ma main est engourdie et je commence à être fatigué.  
Jiraya est déjà endormi.

Par réflexe je pense aux sceaux, les sceaux ont toujours été la solution de mes lacunes mais je suppose qu'ils ne me seront pas utiles cette fois-ci.

* * *

Quand la nuit tombe je suis au sol, pantelant.  
Il n'y a pas de solution de facilité, ici c'est juste une question de puissance.

Après 6 petites heures de sommeil, je reprends l'entraînement.  
Mes mains me brûlent de douleur mais je tente de ne rien faire paraître.  
Jiraya finit par revenir de sa "recherche d'informations", à laquelle je ne crois pas une seconde.

« Ça te dirait de venir déjeuner ? Juste toi et moi.

Profitant de cette petite pause inopinée, je fais craquer mes phalanges et lui répond :

-Non merci, je m'en passerais.

-Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir de ramen?

_Et paf coup bas._

Je me contrôle et réponds les dents serrés.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Si tu comptes te priver de sommeil et de repas jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives...

-C'est ma manière de faire.

Je reprends une balle et réessaie.

Je remarque une petite marque sur la main de Jiraya.

-Mm... dites cette marque sur votre paume, ce ne serait pas...

-Exactement, approches, tu te concentreras mieux avec un objectif en tête.

Je le remercie et il s'en va.

En théorie c'est plutôt simple ce qu'il me demande, le but est d'élargir mes cavités de chakra afin qu'une plus grande quantité puisse circuler, mais ici je dois les élargir à un point beaucoup plus important.

Il commence à se faire tard, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.  
Je tente un changement, au lieu juste faire circuler du chakra dans ma main, je vais essayer de le pousser directement de ma réserve de chakra.

Un petit trou, insuffisant, je suis un incapable.

« * **Tu sembles avoir du mal et tu ne le supportes pas**.

Je suis étonné, d'habitude, il se tait quand je m'entraîne, d'ailleurs c'est l'un des seuls moment où il s'abstient tout commentaire, pour ne pas me déconcentrer.

*_De quoi tu te mêles.._.

***Tu n'es pas faible gamin, seul ton corps l'est, alors il n'y a aucune raison que tu t'embêtes autant. Pense à ton but, et le reste viendra tout seul. **»

_Mon but..._

Je ferme les yeux, je repense à mon enfance où je voulais devenir le maître du monde.  
Ça a changé évidemment mais pas complètement, mon envie de conquête est toujours là, devant moi, elle m'attend.  
Cela s'est fait un peu oublier cet an-ci, il faut que je me reprenne avant de devenir définitivement _faible_.  
Gardant mon but à l'esprit j'essaie mais avec conviction cette fois.  
En ne pensant rien qu'à mon but.  
A ma _paix_..

La balle explose avec grand bruit, et le souffle me projette plus loin.  
Je ne pensais pas que de la _détermination_, pouvait faire autant...  
Un peu sonné, je me lève pour aller chercher Jiraya-sensei.  
Je suis prêt pour la suite, en 4 jours.

* * *

_Voilà qui est fait. Et je vous confirme une chose. Oui, on rencontrera Tsunade, mais les choses ne se passeront pas tout à fait comme dans le manga._

_Autre information. Cette première "saison" touchera bientôt à sa fin. La deuxième "saison" pourra en effet se lire indépendamment de celle-ci, (enfin j'espere) et donc je créerais une autre fiction qui sera la suite de celle-ci._

Prochain chapitre : « La vieille fille » ou « Combat, douleur, faiblesse » ou encore « Une erreur en trop ».


	17. Ch17 Cauchemar en série

_Salut à vous nobles gens, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre._

* * *

« La vielle fille » ou « Combat, douleur, faiblesse » ou encore « Une erreur en trop ».

* * *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil Jiraya me propose d'aller à la recherche de la fameuse Tsunade, il a retrouvé sa trace.  
Je le suis tranquillement en direction d'une autre ville.  
Restant avec Jiraya quand il interroge les passants, je continue à m'entraîner à retenir mon chakra.  
La veille, il m'a montré la prochaine étape de la technique, il faut préserver en une boule ronde le chakra au lieu de le laisser s'échapper quand il est dehors.  
Cet exercice me convient mieux mais reste très difficile.

Nous arrivons dans la ville supposée, il y a des témoignages que la femme est passée par la.

A la fin de la journée nous la retrouvons dans un bar restaurant alors qu'elle est à moitié bourrée.  
Nous nous installons à la table de la Tsunade et de son assistante.  
Elle a l'air bien plus jeune qu'elle doit l'être, elle doit avoir un jutsu de régénération permanent, et le sceau sur son front, je crois savoir comment il fonctionne j'en utilise une du genre pour ma technique de renaissance.  
Je remarque distraitement qu'il me semble l'avoir déjà vu.

Pendant qu'ils se saluent je commence espérer avoir assez de temps pour terminer la technique quand une phrase retient mon attention.

« Pour te dire la vérité, le village t'a désignée en tant que hokage.

J'essaie de ne pas m'étouffer dans ma salive pour pouvoir écouter.  
Quand cette femme dit avoir vu Orochimaru, je m'exclame :

-Merde, comment ça se fait qu'un gars comme ça se balade dans la nature ! Il était dans votre équipe n'est-ce pas !

La blonde semble surprise, puis me fixe pendant un long moment les sourcils froncés.  
Je vois quelque chose dans on regard, de la tristesse ?  
Puis elle se reprend, boit une gorgée de sake pendant que Jiraya continue.

-As-tu l'intention d'accepter ce poste ?

-Je refuse.

Je commence à avoir mal à la tête, à l'origine elle ne devait pas juste aller soigner le village, alors c'était ça la deuxième partie de la mission, maudit Conseil.

Le colère se voit sur mon visage, quand la vielle s'en aperçoit, elle a un sourire ironique et tremblant (dû à ses nombreuses gorgés d'alcool).

-Ce gamin est pire que tes apprentis précédents, Jiraya, il n'a pas l'air très intelligent non plus. Comparé au Yondaime qui avait de véritables talents. Mais il est mort prématurément pour le village. Mon grand-père le Nindaime est aussi mort très tôt à cause d'une détermination stupide et inutile. D'ailleurs c'est pareil pour Sarutobi, le Sandaime, il est mort comme un con. Franchement je ne vois aucune raison d'accepter un rôle aussi chiant est stupide.

-PUTAIN MAIS LA FERME ! C'est pas parce que t'es qu'une vieille fille qui se sent trop seule, que tu dois critiquer comme ça ceux qui avaient vraiment quelque chose à protéger. TU NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR HOKAGE ? TANT MIEUX ! N'importe qui avec un minimum de jugeote et de compassion sera mieux qu'une vielle femme qui attends que le passé revienne la rattraper pour la détruire à JAMAIS !

La blondasse assimile ce que je viens dire, sa paupière tique un peu et elle répond.

-Tu sais gamin quand tu auras un peu plus de poils entre les jambes et que tu seras devenu un grand garçon tu pourras venir me donner des leçons sale petit bât*rd impertinent.

Je me lève.

-On règle ça dehors.

Nous sortons mais surtout quand elle prétend pouvoir me battre avec un seul doigt que je me mets encore plus en rogne.  
Heureusement j'ai toutes mes armes et sceaux sur moi, au cas où une attaque de l'Akatsuki surviendrait à nouveau.

-Vous ne méritez pas le titre de hokage, c'est moi qui le deviendrais !

Ça tombe plutôt bien, il y a une technique que je voulais tester, mais c'était bien trop de risques pour un être humain.  
J'espère que le village ne m'en voudra pas trop de mettre hors jeu leur future hokage, bon ok il m'en voudront mais je m'en fiche.

Je sors quatre rouleaux et des kunai avec des parchemins explosifs.  
Je lance trois parchemin explosifs et les mêle à des kunai normaux.  
Elle les esquive mais elle doit réellement se dégager pour éviter le souffle de l'explosion comme prévu.  
Pendant ce temps j'ouvre mes rouleaux et crée quatre clones qui l'entourent avec un rouleau chacun.  
La blonde semble avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'a pas le temps de réagir.  
Le jutsu a été activé.

La foudre s'abat sur la femme, mais elle ne semble pas avoir autant de dégâts que prévu, j'ordonne à mes quatre clones d'attaquer mais elle les bat facilement.

Je prépare alors moi même un rasengan terminé, pour voir à quel point je peux faire des dégâts mais un flash datant de mon enfance me fait perdre ma concentration, alors que j'allais la toucher le chakra s'échappe de ma bulle de vent pendant que la vielle crée une énorme fissure dans le sol qui me fait tomber.

_Une femme pleurant, du chakra sortant de ses mains, tendant de soigner un corps désarticulé. _

-Jiraya, pourquoi avoir appris une telle technique à ce gamin ! C'est un incapable, il m'a eu par surprise mais c'est tout. Des gamins sérieux ne plaisantent pas à propos de devenir hokage, c'est vraiment qu'un sale impertinent celui-là !

-Te fous pas de moi ! Ma technique n'est juste pas terminée, je peux la finir quand je veux.

-Ce ne sont que des mots mon p'tit, ils ne veulent rien dire.

-Vous voulez parier ? Ces mots sont la vérité, je ne compte pas retirer la moindre de mes paroles.

-Je vois, tu te crois donc si puissant. Si tu réussis ta technique en une semaine, je te donnerai ce collier. C'est l'un des derniers héritages du 1er hokage, c'est très précieux .

Je trouverai peut-être de quoi le vendre donc.

-...mais si tu perds, je prendrai tout l'argent que tu as en ce moment sur toi.

C'est un bon marché, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

-Marché conclu,_ je réponds_.

-Très bien, répond-t-elle en commençant à s'en aller.

-Où allez-vous ? _Je rétroque_, ne voyez vous pas que j'ai déjà gagné ?

Je crée un rasengan parfait cette fois-ci, avec de nombreux efforts je parviens à la maintenir avant de le planter au sol faisant une énorme fissure.  
Cette fois-ci elle ne cache pas son étonnement, tandis que je lui souris tranquillement en tendant la main.

Elle finit par avoir un petit sourire triste et me donne son collier.

-Et maintenant, _je demande_, allez-vous nous accompagner au village pour soigner quelques blessés ? Nous avons besoin de vous, Tsunade-san.

Aucune terme élogieux, mais si c'est pour mes amis je suis prêt à mettre ma fierté de coté.  
Elle acquiesce finalement, elle me doit bien ça.  
Nous décidons de n'y aller que demain, il est tard et nous ne sommes pas si pressés.  
Nous passons donc la nuit dans notre auberge (au diable le campement au bord de la route), j'ai complètement oublié cette histoire de femme, je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça, pas encore.  
Il est tard, je suis sur le point d'aller dîner quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

C'est Shizune, l'apprentie de Tsunade-hime.

Elle m'explique que autrefois elle aimait beaucoup le village mais que cela a changé quand elle a perdu les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus.  
D'abord son petit frère, il rêvait d'être hokage, et il est mort le collier qu'elle lui avait offert autour du cou.  
Quelques années plus tard, elle a pris le risque de l'offrir à son fiancé, qu'elle aimait, mais il est mort dans ses bras au cours d'une mission.  
Ce collier serait maudit, et il serait dangereux pour moi de la porter.  
Je la contredis.

-J'ai l'habitude de défier le destin, après tout, votre sensei m'a déjà sauvé la vie une fois.

Elle hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien.  
Je sors le collier pour prouver mes dires, et le mets autour de mon cou.  
Je lui demande ensuite poliment de partir.

_C'est pas un simple collier qui mettra fin à mon existence._

* * *

« Il y a des tas de choses que la plupart des gens cherchent à éviter, des situations dérangeantes, un travail à faire, un accident, un danger.

Et la plupart du temps cela fonctionne, si la personne a le temps de réagir et assez de volonté.

Cependant il y a des choses, des gens, des événements, qui sont si ancrés dans votre existence que peu importe à quel point vous voulez y échapper, cela se révèle infructueux et inutile. Malgré vos efforts, votre volonté, votre désespoir vous vous y succombez car si la moindre hésitation se fait ressentir, si vous vous risquez à glisser sur une voie dangereuse tout peut s'effondrer en un instant.  
Vous n'y échapperez pas, jamais, il y a un point où même la mort n'est plus une possibilité. »

_Mémoires de Naruto Uzumaki, 10 octobre, 16 ans._

* * *

S'il y avait un mur, je me cognerai sans aucun doute dessus.  
Comment on peut avoir la poisse à ce point là !  
Question existentielle.

En face de Jiraya et Tsunade et moi, nous avons les seules personnes (sans compter l'Akatsuki) que nous ne voulions pas rencontrer, Orochimaru et Kabuto.

Je suis pas si surpris que ça du fait que ce Kabuto (si tel est son vrai nom) soit présent. Je le suis par contre beaucoup plus au vu de la situation.  
Situation que l'on aurait pu éviter avec un petit effort.

Mon premier indice aurait dû être l'attitude de Tsunade qui semblait perpétuellement perdue dans ses pensés.  
Mon second indice était l'allure exagérément lente à laquelle nous avancions. Et enfin mon troisième indice qui aurait dû être comme une alarme sonnant dans ma tête au vu de l'attitude de Shizune, l'apprentie de Tsunade qui ne cessait toutes les secondes de regarder de manière paranoïaque autour d'elle alors que nous partions ce matin en direction de Konoha.

Voici donc la première conséquence, une embuscade.  
Deuxième conséquence de l'embuscade, une invocations de serpents qui ont encore une taille énorme.  
Troisième conséquence, avant même que j'ai l'occasion de réagir, je me retrouve encore dans l'estomac de l'un de ces maudits ophidiens*****.

En essayant de mon mieux d'ignorer Kurama (« ***Ahah tu es décidément destiné à finir dans l'estomac d'un serpent **»(=_NDA : Cette théorie sera encore prouvée beaucoup plus tard _)), je crée une nouvelle centaine de clones pour faire exploser la gorge du reptile.

Cette opération m'ayant pris quelques minutes, je prends le temps d'observer la situation avant d'agir.  
Je peut dire en résumé que ce n'est pas très glorieux.  
Tsunade et Shizune se battent contre Kabuto qui arrive facilement à les contrer sans trop se forcer et en exploitant efficacement les faiblesses de chacune.  
Jiraya est également dans une posture pas très bonne, puisqu'il vient de se faire mordre (et sans doute empoisonner) par Orochimaru.

Je décide d'aller aider les demoiselles en détresse et de laisser Jiraya se débrouiller.

Voyant que Tsunade semble immobilisée et sous le choc d'avoir du sang sur les mains je décide de m'attaquer à Kabuto.  
Celui-ci semble assez surpris de mon manque d'enthousiasme et de mon ennui apparent.  
Je crée cependant des clones à qui je donne l'objectif de tenir occupé Kabuto le plus longtemps possible.  
Et personnellement je vais voir Tsunade et son apprentie.

« Pitié Princesse, je dis d'une voix lassée, ne mes dites pas que vous allez abandonner si vite ! C'est pas tellement le moment de nous faire une crise, malgré notre surnombre on est en train de perdre !

Son apprentie me jette un œil courroucé tandis que Tsunade me regarde comme si j'étais Orochimaru en ballerines.

-C'est pas vrai ! Pour une Sanin vous êtes drôlement faible, mêmes pas capables de vous défendre, c'est à se demander comment vous vous en êtes sorties jusqu'à maintenant.

Je risque gros à les embêter ainsi mais on va dire, que si elles se bougent pas en vitesse, leurs jolies petites miches ne seront pas épargnés, on est de ninjas bon sang !

Shizune est la première à réagir.

-Cesse dont de montrer autant d'irrespect à Tsunade-sensei, espèce de sale...

-Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde gamin, nous allons te montrer à quoi ressemblent de vrai shinobis, termine la Sanin avec un sourire un peu amusé et peu convaincant.

-Ça c'est à vous de me le prouver. »

Un pic mental de Kurama m'ordonne d'esquiver, Kabuto s'est débarrassé de mes clones et il semble bien décidé à me tuer.

J'ai eu par contre largement le temps de dessiner un sceau à l'encre d'eau sur la paume de ma main et l'appliquer sur le bras de Kabuto.

Ce sceau libère le même genre de chakra sauvage et destructeur que j'ai utilisé pour le sceau de Sasuke.

Le chakra empêchera pendant quelques minutes Kabuto d'utiliser son bras droit qui restera immobile et comme qu'il était séparé de son corps, mais cela me vaut une grave blessure aux côtes car Kabuto à eu le temps de couper quelques muscles avec son bras gauche.

Alors tout naturellement j'utilise la paume mystique pour essayer de minimiser les dégâts.

« Tu... tu peux utiliser cette technique, me demande Tsunade éberluée.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment de parler de ça ? On ne pourrait pas s'en occuper plus tard, en supposant bien sûr que l'on s'en sorte en vie.

La douleur s'atténue légèrement mais reste, je suis tout simplement pas assez qualifié pour savoir l'utiliser mieux que ça, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser autre chose qu'un animal ou moi-même comme cobaye après tout.

Je me prépare à nouveau à attaquer.  
Car ce que Kabuto ne sait pas, c'est que mes clones de tout à l'heure ont réussi à l'entourer de 5 parchemins, et qu'il me suffit de les activer pour l'emprisonner dans un Kekkai qui l'empêchera de sortir de cette cage, sous peine de se recevoir une bonne décharge d'électricité.  
Le seul défaut de cette technique c'est qu'il est possible de l'annuler de l'extérieur, mais j'ai bien sûr bien l'intention d'y remédier.  
Je me permets un sourire narquois et une petite pause quand celui-ci réalise qu'il a été piégé.  
Mon sourire s'accentue quand il tente de s'échapper et se prend ce que j'appelle un bon coup de jus, c'est-à-dire ce qu'une personne normale appellerait une véritable cuisson.  
Se recevoir 800 kV dans la figure est sans doute loin d'être plaisant.

C'est à ce moment là, alors que j'ai le dos tourné que Orochimaru tente de me transpercer.

Ce qui m'a le plus étonné dans un premier temps c'est de me recevoir une énorme poitrine dans la figure.  
Ensuite quand j'ai réalisé que une épée était à 20 centimètres de me scalper, je suis soudain retrouvé immobile et incapable de bouger.  
Dans un troisième temps quand j'ai reconnu la propriétaire des deux boulets et que j'ai remarqué que celle-ci venait de se faire transpercer, je n'ai pas pu retenir un juron.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me protéger comme ça, et à se prendre des coups à ma place ! Y a pas écrit « Faible » en marqueur indélébile en plein milieu de mon front !  
J'ignore Kurama qui semble vouloir argumenter ce fait.

Un mouvement derrière moi, Kabuto est sorti du kekkai et il compte en profiter pour m'attaquer dans le dos.  
Le dos tourné, je crée un rasengan et au moment où il attaque, je me retourne et le lui envoie dans le ventre.  
Mais je suis moi-même transpercé.  
Cette fois-ci je vais vraiment être KO, mon poumon gauche est perforé et j'ai quelques côtes cassés. Je n'ai pas le temps d'utiliser mon sceau de renaissance, je ne peux plus rien faire.  
Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

(_NDA : Oh ! Ça rime! Ok, je sors._)

* * *

Je me réveille dans une chambre d'auberge.  
Je n'ai plus de blessures, Tsunade a dû me guérir.  
Ça veut dire que l'on a gagné.  
Je me lève doucement, j'ai quelques courbatures mais rien de sérieux.

Pendant une seconde, je me demande comme Tsunade a bien pu s'en sortir en vie, puis je me souviens de son puissant sceau au front.  
Ben tant mieux si ça veut dire que l'on rentre à Konoha.

Durant le petit déjeuner Tsunade et son apprentie nous ont rejoints, Jiraya et moi.  
C'est là qu'on m'annonce qu'elle sera le prochain hokage et qu'elle a accepté.  
J'ai regardé Jiraya les yeux écarquillés d'effroi (simulé). Puis, je dis d'un ton dramatique :

« Nous allons tous mourir. »

Je me reçois un coup sur la tête, mais ça valait le coup de l'embêter.  
Nous repartons donc au village.

Une fois arrivées, j'accompagne Tsunade pour m'assurer que Sasuke ira bien.  
Quand nous entrons Sakura est à son chevet, elle est pâle et semble malheureuse.  
Tsunade met sa main chargée de chakra sur le front de Sasuke.  
Le chakra entre dans son cerveau et répare les dommages causées par le genjutsu.  
Ça me donne une idée de technique ça...

Tsunade nous assure que Sasuke va se réveiller.  
Les nerfs de Sakura lâchent, elle se met à pleurer, et quand Sasuke se redresse, elle l'enlace et pleure à son cou.  
J'observe qu'il a les yeux cernés et dans le vague.  
Je les laisse a leur intimité, et comme mon ventre gronde, je me dirige vers Ichiraku.

* * *

Cette fois-ci je suis bien trop préoccupé par mon entraînement, cela doit faire bientôt une semaine que j'ai disparu de la circulation.

Je ne sors de mon refuge que pour aller me chercher à manger, en effet je développe une grande technique qui pourrait révolutionner les techniques de sceaux.

Mais en échange je dois sacrifier tout mon temps libre.

D'ailleurs mon état physique semble aussi en pâtir mais très peu grâce à Kyûbi qui me prête son chakra de temps en temps pour rester éveillé.

Je me suis enfin décidé à« **sortir à l'air libre pour prendre une journée de repos avant de me tuer** » dixit Kurama qui était prêt a prendre le contrôle de mon corps pour me forcer au repos.

Bon d'accord 120h d'affilée sans sommeil pourrait être dangereux mais je vais bien !  
Il y a eu bien pire et je n'ai pas besoin d'un renard poule pour prendre soin de moi !

Hier, j'ai rencontré Sakura en route qui m'a raconté que Sasuke est sorti de l'hôpital, et qu'il me cherchait.  
Je vais pas me présenter quand môsieur me demande ! Surtout quand il désire me combattre.

C'est pas que je ne veux pas me mesurer à lui, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de l'abim...  
Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Bien sûr que je cherche à l'éviter si je veux respecter mes plans et puis je dois garder un maximum techniques secrètes !

* * *

Raté, oui Raté avec un R majuscule, Sasuke n'est pas un Uchiha pour rien mais quand même.  
C'est vrai quoi ! Comment pouvait-il deviner que je viendrai à Ichiraku !?

« *J**e ne vais même pas répondre, dis-toi que t'es juste trop prévisible** ».

Je grogne mentalement.  
Sasuke est là, à presque me forcer la main pour que je le combatte.  
Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?  
Ben non, parce que Sasuke me connaît bien, il sait parfaitement où frapper pour toucher ma fierté.

Sasuke est assez sombre, il a autant de cernes que moi, et il a le regard un peu fou.

Alors bon, nous voilà dans une rue vide, et moi je regrette déjà mon choix.  
Pourquoi ?  
Eh bien imaginez que vous devez combattre quelqu'un qui vous connaît bien, qui sait où frapper pour faire mal, qui va sans doute y mettre toute sa force et vous devez le mettre hors d'état de nuire en montrant un minimum de vos techniques.

Et la solution qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est de le battre rapidement avec une seule technique dont il aura du mal à se rappeler.  
Ça tombe très bien, j'ai une technique à tester, en effet après tout ce travail acharné, j'ai eu des résultats, il ne me reste plus qu'à les tester. (*_MOUAHAHAHAHAH_)  
Et puisque Sasuke tient tant que ça à servir de cobaye, c'est parti.

Tout d'abord, nous commençons par du taijutsu.  
Sasuke est fou de rage, et cela lui donne une grande force même si sa capacité à réfléchir est compromise, je pense que dans un combat loyal je pourrais perdre mais il n'y a pas de combat loyal chez les ninjas, celui là n'est même pas amical.  
Dans le monde ninja tout le monde triche après tout.

Je crée soudain une centaine de clones, et je me cache parmi eux pour mettre en place le rituel.  
Il faut placer plusieurs sceau dans un pentagone parfait et les relier par de l'encre ou même de la craie selon ce qu'on a. Je me contenterai de la craie.

Mes clones perdent, c'est normal, dans un combat gagner une manche ne signifie rien tant qu'on a pas gagné la guerre et tué l'ennemi.

J'ai terminé la mise ne place et maintenant j'observe, prêt à activer le sceau qui va l'entourer, aux 5 branches il y aura moi et 4 autres de mes clones pour le maintenir suffisamment longtemps pour l'activation, en attendant mes autres clones le dirigent vers le centre du sceau.  
Il y est ! Je dissipes les autres clones qui ne me servent pas.

Sasuke surpris cligne des yeux avant de remarquer les signes au sol.  
C'est déjà trop tard pour lui.

* * *

_Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu... Je suis un être diabolique, parce que le prochain chapitre est... indescriptible. Je suis hautement fière ! Et puis je me suis arrêté à l'endroit parfait. Je suis en être diabolique._

_Rendez-vous la semaine prooochaine... (MOUAHAHAH*)_

Chapitre 18 : « **J'ai en main le contrôle de ton corps, mais cela en vaut-il la peine ?** » - Mort subite ou Game over ? - A la recherche du garçon perdu (ou pas)


	18. Ch18 Game over

_Salut ! Chapitre super en avance cette semaine, j'expliquerai le pourquoi à la fin._

* * *

« J'ai en main le contrôle de ton corps, mais cela en vaut-il la peine ? »  
- Mort subite ou Game over ?  
- A la recherche du garçon perdu (ou pas)

* * *

**J'ai toujours su que tu étais exceptionnel. Pas seulement à cause de tes capacités, mais avec ta volonté. **

**Dés le début ton désir d'apprendre était énorme, et tu dévorais les connaissances que tu recevais de moi et de la bibliothèque à une vitesse incroyable.  
****Tu avalais chaque connaissance comme si ta vie en dépendait, et c'était le cas dans un sens.**

**Au bout de quelques années tu t'es mis a me poser des questions sur des sujets que je ne comprenais pas non plus, surtout concernant les sceaux et certains jutsus dont tu as lu le nom.  
****A ce moment là je t'ai demandé, non ordonné de ralentir ton apprentissage.  
****En effet tu ne te rendais pas compte mais tu mourrais à petit feu, cela faisait des mois que tu n'avais pas dormi, et cela après avoir découvert les propriétés du café.  
****Tu as tout d'abord refusé, tu n'avais pas le temps disais-tu, et trois jours plus tard, tu convulsais dans ta chambre en hurlant.  
****Un ninja de l'ANBU t'a découvert et amené à l'hôpital.  
****Là-bas, je t'ai clairement expliqué que si tu voulais mourir il y avait d'autres moyens moins douloureux à ta disposition et que si tu voulais vivre il fallait au moins prendre soin de toi.**

**Ah, ta première leçon de vie.**

**Jusqu'à maintenant tu n'a pas recommencé, tu avais compris que ce n'est pas la bonne idée pour réussir, alors tu as modéré ton apprentissage.  
****Mais cela, seulement jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
****Ta peur d'être faible t'a poussé à veiller 6 jours, c'était peu comparé à avant mais c'était suffisant pour remarquer tu avais le même comportement qu'à l'époque.  
****Tu as eu beau rabâcher sur cette prétendue « super-technique » je ne t'ai pas cru. **

**Après avoir perdu ce combat face à Orochimaru tu as eu l'impression de régresser et tu as eu besoin de travailler pour oublier ta défaite.  
****Regarde où cela t'a mené.**

**Sous mes yeux, tu agonises de douleur et tu hurles des propos incompréhensibles.  
****C'est à cause de cette technique, tu l'as sous-estimée, était bien plus puissante qu'à première vue.  
****Elle aurait normalement dû te permettre d'accéder aux souvenirs subconscients de ta victime mais cela n'a pas marché.**

**Les humains ne doivent pas entrer dans le domaine des esprits, pas aussi loin, même les utilisateurs de genjutsu n'y vont pas car ils peuvent s'y perdre.**

**Tes précédentes techniques tu ne les as réussies que par la chance, chance que tu n'as pas eu aujourd'hui. **

**Tu hurles, tu vas devenir fou et moi je pourrais prendre le contrôle, mais cela en vaut-il la peine ?**

**Il y a 10 ans j'aurais tout donné pour être libre cette fois-ci, rien que cette fois-ci je sacrifie cette liberté, mais saches petit que c'est la dernière fois.**

Fin POV Kurama/Kyubi.

Le bruit du verre qui se brise.

Un murmure, quelques étranges sensations, puis le froid, un froid terrible, comme si tout mon corps était devenu glace.

Le murmure s'accentue, il est plus fort plus insistant.

Je tente de me concentrer sur ces murmures.

Des voix ce sont des voix.

§Qu'es...§Naruto est...§Mon frèr...§

_Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est !?_

Les étranges sensations s'accentuent, des émotions m'entourent, m'embrouillent.

La rage, la peur, le bonheur, ...

Les voix ne sont plus aussi distinctes, mais le volume a augmenté, ça commence à être douloureux !

Des voix, des sensations ça fait vraiment mal.

La douleur, la douleur partout, ma tête va exploser !

J'ai mal, ça me fait tellement souffrir.

La douleur, rien qu'un monde de douleur.

Je n'en suis pas conscient mais je hurle en me tenant la tête.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, ma vue est brouillée de larmes mais je perçois Sasuke, il ne semble plus vouloir m'attaquer, il doit se demander pourquoi je suis comme ça.

Je me force à me lever, et je me dirige vers mon refuge.

Le reste est flou, mais j'y suis vraisemblablement arrivé puisque je suis maintenant à l'intérieur, mais rien n'a changé.

Seule la douleur qui elle semble avoir encore augmenté,

Je hurle toujours et encore, ma raison semble s'envoler, la folie me guette.

Je deviens fou, fou comme je l'ai jamais été.

Je ne sens même pas la douleur de mes cordes vocales qui me font elles aussi souffrir tellement j'ai crié.

Soudain sans prévenir la douleur s'arrête et moi je tombe dans les joies de l'inconscience.

J'ouvre les yeux, le sol est recouvert d'eau.

Mes pieds sont mouillés, l'atmosphère est sombre, comme dans une cave.

Il y a très peu de lumière, je suis déjà venu ici.

Je commence à courir pour rejoindre une certaine salle, là où se trouvait Kurama.

Il est là, mais ce n'est pas l'énorme renard orange qu'il y a derrière les barreaux mais bien un homme.

Enfin, il y ressemble beaucoup.

C'est le même que j'ai vu dans le labyrinthe quand j'ai essayé l'illusion sur moi.

Kurama a toujours ses longs cheveux rouges, ses yeux rouges brillants, et ses trois traits sur les joues si semblables aux miens, il porte une sorte de toge, mais c'est différent de la dernière fois.

Ses sept queues flottent derrière lui, il s'approche de moi et traverse les barreaux non sans qu'une sorte de chaîne n'entoure son cou.

« ***Naruto**, dit-il.

Je soupire doucement et baisse les yeux.

« *_Je sais, je suis désolé j'aurai dû t'écouter quand je le pouvais._

« ***J'en déduis que tu as plus ou moins compris ce qu'il t'es arrivé.**

Je lève les yeux vers le regard sévère de Kurama.

« _J'ai juste une théorie._

Il m'ordonne de la lui raconter.  
Je soupire encore.

«* _Après l'activation de la technique j'ai d'abord entendu quelque chose, comme du verre brisé, ce n'était pas douloureux mais juste dérangeant. Les voix que j'ai entendu étaient des pensées et les émotions de ceux qui m'entouraient._

Il me coupe :

«* **Les êtres humains ne sont pas faits pour accéder au monde des esprits. D'autres avant toi ont essayé et sont morts de douleur et de folie.**

Je m'efforce de ne pas gémir.

« ***J'aurai très facilement pu te laisser sombrer dans la folie et prendre le contrôle de ton corps pour pouvoir sortir de ma prison, je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas. **

Je ne dis rien tout simplement parce qu'il y a rien à dire.

« **Une semaine, le jutsu que j'ai appliqué sur toi durera pendant une semaine, pendant ce laps de temps trouves un sceau pour bloquer le surnombre de pensés sinon tu sera incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et tu sombrera sans aucun doute dans la folie.**

Je n'échouerai pas sinon, c'est la mort.

Si je reste inactif, c'est la mort.  
Si je me morfond sur mon sort, c'est la mort.  
Si je vais chercher un médecin le temps qu'il trouve lui-même la solution, c'est la mort.

Je hoche finalement la tête en direction de Kurama, sans le remercier, c'est trop tôt pour ça.

Je me réveille à nouveau, la première chose que je remarque c'est que ma gorge est en feu.  
Je tente de prononcer un mot mais je n'obtiens qu'un gargouillis incompréhensible.

_De mieux en mieux je vais être muet maintenant. _

Je soupire mais grimace, à chaque inspiration j'ai droit à une goulée de flammes, en tout cas c'est l'impression que j'ai, ce doit être à cause de mes cris, au moins personne ne les a entendus.

C'est parti, je vais passer la prochaine semaine à bosser sur un sceau qui dépendra de ma vie.

_C'est morbide..._

Je me reprends, ce n'est pas le moment déprimer, tu dois sauver ta peau !  
Je me donne une baffe mentale et me mets au travail.

* * *

Troisième jour.

Pas une seule seconde, je ne me suis arrêté. Le travail est dur, mais je n'ai quasiment pas avancé, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je commence à abandonner.

Cinquième jour.

Je tiens enfin une théorie, en étudiant la protection que Kurama m'a appliquée, j'ai pu trouver le sceau donc j'ai besoin, mais ce sceau dépasse largement mes capacités, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est un sceau en 3 dimensions, ce qui est pour moi irréalisable.

Sixième jour.

Je n'ai jamais travaillé autant, j'en suis venu à oublier mon existence, je ne suis devenu que moi, celui qui cherche à survivre.

Septième jour.

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Le sceau est incomplet, il ne me reste que Trois heures ! Le sceau est loin d'être terminé, il faut que...  
Je ne peux rien faire ! Il faut que je me dépêche sinon c'est la mort.  
Deux heures maintenant ! Je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que je m'applique le sceau, c'est pile ou face.  
Mon refuge est assez grand pour pouvoir le faire, j'ai une heure pour le terminer.

Pendant une longue heure je dessine.

Terminé, je me concentre, et active le sceau.

Je le sens, les barrières que j'ai brisés se reconstituent...  
Il y a un problème, les barrières commencent à s'effriter, mais elles tiennent...  
Je m'efforce à mes refermer, ça fonctionne mais ça use mon énergie.  
Tant pis, je fais avec.

J'ouvre les yeux, l'encre au sol s'est presque effacée, c'est une bonne nouvelle, cela signifie que cela a fonctionné.  
Mon corps est douloureux et j'ai ouvert quelques plaies aux genoux et aux coudes, quel genre de convulsions ai-je bien pu avoir ?  
J'ai du sang a moitié coagulé un peu partout sur moi.  
Je frissonne.

La grotte était vraiment froide durant cette semaine, elle l'est toujours, je me doute pourtant que dehors ils doit faire moins frais.  
Je sors de ma grotte après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne.  
Il fait déjà nuit, mais il fait assez chaud.

Alors que je suis sur le point de rentrer chez moi, je sens de grandes fluctuations de chakra pas très loin, je décide de les suivre.  
J'arrive vers le quartier sud, il y a un combat.

Quand je suis suffisamment proche, je me dissimule et observe la scène.

Cinq personnes, dont Sasuke.  
Il est coincé contre un mur, son sceau s'est encore relâché, je remarque que l'un de ses adversaire a le même genre de sceau mais il ne semble pas avoir la moindre douleur.  
Il parlent, j'entends vaguement le nom d'Itachi.

Il est temps d'en avoir le cœur net.  
Je m'approche et crée de clones en chemin.  
Ils me repèrent rapidement, et s'en vont, il semblerait qu'ils aient terminé ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici.  
J'envoie mes clones après eux.

_Souvenirs de Narutobis3 :_

Sasuke m'aperçoit, il me lance un regard noir.

« Qui sont ils ? _Je demande_, Des potes à toi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, il me grogne.

-C'est vrai, _je réponds._

-Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu recouvert de sang ?

Ah ? Je le suis à ce point là ?

-Comment dire... Je me suis remis de notre combat.

Il se tait attendant que je continue.

-Mm... J'ai essayé une nouvelle technique, ça a échoué et m'a incapacité durant cette semaine c'est tout.

Il ne dit rien finalement. Je lui propose un main pour se relever.  
Il l'ignore et se lève.

**Non, je ne suis pas vexé.**

-J'ai entendu ce qu'ils t'ont dit, je lui dis toute émotion de mon visage disparue, Orochimaru est un être mauvais, pas juste fou, mais vraiment répugnant, je dis ça parce que pendant ton coma je l'ai revu avec Jiraya-sensei.

Sasuke ne réponds pas.

-Tu peux aller avec lui, tu as de bonnes raisons pour le faire, mais dés que tu lui as pris tout ce qu'il pouvais te donner, tue-le, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Tu pourrais venir toi aussi, il l'a dit dans la Foret de la Mort.

Je ris.

-Non, j'ai d'autres choses de prévues

-De toute manière j'ai pas besoin de ça pour te botter le cul héhé.

-Ça reste à prouver, mais à l'heure actuelle Naruto, tu es un clone, dit-il d'une voix plate.

-Exact, on se reverra Sasuke."

Je disparais et rejoins mon corps qui est en route pour mon appartement.

Mes souvenirs me reviennent, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour mon plan.  
Celui-ci est en somme assez simple.  
Sasuke quitte le village et je pars supposément à sa recherche avant de disparaître.

Non pas avec Orochimaru, mais ailleurs, cela fait 3 ans que je prépare ce plan, il arrivera bientôt à son terme.

* * *

"Shikamaru ? Que fais-tu ici, en un si beau matin, _je demande._

J'ai encore mon pyjama, je me frotte doucement les yeux.

Une chance sur 5 qu'il soit venu pour Sasuke.

Chacun de mes gestes est calculé, ça vient de mes précédents de voleur c'est comme avoir l'air innocent, ça révèle du talent.

-Salut, dit-il un air plus sérieux que d'ordinaire, Sasuke a quitté le village.

Maintenant voyons voir si mon talent d'acteur est suffisant pour duper Shikamaru.

Je tente quelque chose.

§Galère, Naruto n'a pas de chance de l'avoir comme coéquipier§

Argh, c'est désagréable de lire dans les pensés des autres, je déteste ça.

-Quoi ? Quand ça ?

Il n'a aucune pensée montrant qu'il ait compris mon mensonge je continue ma mise ne scene.

-Hier soir, le village a été prévenu au matin.

§Il paraît que Sakura a découvert Sasuke pendant la nuit et elle s'est réveillé le matin sur un banc.§

Je me concentre pour couper la connexion.

Ça explique pourquoi on l'ait su si vite, Sasuke aurait eu plusieurs jours pour s'enfuir sinon.

-Attends, je m'habille et j'arrive.

Je prépare mes affaires, si j'ai été prévenu si vite c'est sans doute pour l'arrêter.  
J'ai bien fait de préparer mes valises hier soir.  
Le problème ?  
Elles sont dans mon Refuge.

Je me contente de m'habiller et de prendre un maximum d'armes présentes dans cet appartement.

Appartement que je ne reverrai sans doute plus jamais si tout se passe comme prévu.

Shikamaru m'explique quelques détails en chemin et moi je simule un max.  
Nous allons chercher Choji, et rencontrons Kiba en chemin ainsi que Lee et Neji.  
Pour une fois il ne s'énerve pas contre moi, du coup je suis déçu.

Nous nous dirigeons donc aux portes du village.

En chemin nous recevons quelque recommandations de notre chef d'équipe, Shikamaru qui serait déjà chûnin.

« Toi aussi tu es chûnin Naruto, me dit Kiba

-Ah bon ? Kakashi a dû oublier de me préciser ce détail.

-Ça ne semble pas te rendre très heureux, dit Neji.

-Si si je le suis mais ça ne me servira pas à grand chose pour ramener Sasuke.

_Là au moins je n'ai pas menti._

Shikamaru continue et nous expliquer dans quel ordre nous partons et nous demande de présenter toutes les armes que nous avons a disposition.

J'obéis, c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choses sur moi.

Une dizaine de kunai et une autre dizaine de shiruken, ainsi qu'un pinceau, de l'encre, des rouleaux et des parchemins, rien de bien impressionnant.

Shikamaru nous explique son rôle et quand nous sommes sur le point de partir Sakura nous interpelle.

_Zut ! Je voulais éviter une scène moi ! C'est déjà assez désagréable de simuler autant !_

-Désole, dit Shikamaru, mais après avoir consulté l'hokage, elle a décidé que tu ne peux pas prendre part à cette mission.

Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas supporté qu'elle vienne, surtout que je connais déjà la conclusion de la mission, un échec.

Elle se met à pleurer, je l'approche doucement.

J'essaie d'écouter ses pensés.

§_Naruto, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, il n'y a que toi qui peut le ramener !_§

-Sakura-chan, ne t'inquiète pas, je te le ramènerai. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

_Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge...  
__Toujours mentir, toujours et encore._

« ***Reprends toi ! Tu sais que c'est nécessaire, indispensable. Souviens-toi de ces villageois que tu hais autant, souviens-toi.** »

-Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, à bientôt.

§_Ah bientôt ? Pourquoi à bientôt ? On dirait qu'il va partir pour toujours._§

Je me raidis.

-Naru... Non rien, bonne chance. »

Je lui offre un dernier sourire et me retourne, la détermination refroidissant mes sentiments.

Nous partons finalement tous les 6.

« ***Naruto, tu a failli...**

*_Je sais ! Pas la peine de jaser là-dessus, c'est trop tard maintenant._

***Tu n'aurais pourtant pas dû essayer, tu n'aurais pas dû lire ses pensés. Pour les autres je comprends, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'aient aucun soupçons, mais pour la fille en rose...**

*_Oui, tu as raison mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre, une dernière fois..._

***Le chemin que tu as choisi te permettra de la revoir, beaucoup plus tard.**

*_Je sais, Kurama, je sais... Je ne ferai plus ce genre d'écarts, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je suis vraiment prêt à tout pour atteindre mon objectif, prêt à tout pour être libre._

***Prouves-le, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, tu sais ce que tu devras payer pour mon aide.**

*_Tu veux parler de ta liberté ? Oui, je sais, mais je sais aussi je ne pourrais te libérer totalement sans me tuer, tu l'auras t'a liberté mais elle sera partielle._

***Ça me suffit.**

*_Dans ce cas... _»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiba ?

-Je sens l'odeur du sang. »

«* _Moi aussi, c'est normal ?_

***C'est à cause de tes barrières, tu ne sens pas seulement le sang mais aussi les intentions meurtrières si tu te concentres.**

*_Ah ! Tu as raison. _»

-C'est parti alors, je dis à voix haute.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, continue Kiba, il a la trace de 5 ninjas en plus de Sasuke. Il sont en train de s'éloigner du sang. Quel est le plan chef ?

-Ce sont les gens de Orochimaru, _je dis_.

Kiba me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai bon odorat, j'ai déjà rencontré Orochimaru à deux reprises je vous signale.

-STOP nous sommes arrivés au point où se trouve l'ennemi, dit Kiba

-J'ai hâte de leur montrer la fleur de la jeunesse, continue Lee.

-Observez bien autour de vous, continue Shikamaru.

Il d'arrête un instant et montre un bout de papier accroché à un fil.

-Vous voyez un sceau explosif.

-Charmant accueil. Je vais vous désamorcer ça.

Je m'exécute.

-On continue, _dit Shikamaru_. Neji ?

Celui-ci active son byakugan.

-Je les ai trouvés.

C'est parti.

Après avoir préparé notre plan, on le met à exécution.  
Alors que nous sommes en place, j'entends une explosion de là ou se trouvaient Neji et Shikamaru.  
Lee, Kiba et moi décidons d'agir d'un même ensemble.

Kiba lance une bombe de fumée nous permettant de recuperer les autres.

A ce moment là, Shikamaru utilise sa technique d'ombre et immobilise nos adversaires.

J'en reconnais que 4, le cinquième les a rejoints plus tard, je me souviens avoir envoyé quelques clones après eux et j'ai eu quelques informations hier soir.

A ce moment là une technique de doton nous recouvre, nous sommes entourés d'une barrière de terre.

Kiba tente de briser la pierre avec sa technique mais sans résultat, Neji tente de voir ce qu'il y a avec son byakugan.

-C'est pas bon, dit-il, notre chakra est en train de se faire absorber.

Fin du chapitre 18

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors, explications :  
__Au 20eme chapitre c'est la fin de cette histoire désolée ^^.  
__Mais ! Avant que vous ne m'envoyiez des assassins (ce qui est plus fréquent qu'il n'y paraît chez les auteurs) je vous informe qu'il y a une suite, qui sortira peu de temps après, (ce qui est équivalent pour moi de une à deux semaines).  
__Pour ce qui est de mon avance, je profite de mes vacances, et je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster le prochain à temps, donc je prends des précautions._

_Le chapitre 19 est le dernier de cette partie et il est très très court -pitiénemetuezpasbyebye-_

Prochain chapitre le  
Nommé: "Un petit chemin tranquille... " - _L'histoire d'une fin et d'un début _- « *musique sinistre* Rencontre de la Vallée de la Fin »


	19. Ch19 Fin et Début

« Un petit chemin tranquille...» -  
« L'histoire d'une fin et d'un début » -  
« §**musique sinistre§** Rencontre de la Vallée de la Fin »

* * *

Nous étions coincés dans cette barrière de terre, mais grâce à Choji nous avons pu en sortir.  
Ensuite Choji nous a ordonné de partir et nous a promis qu'il battrait l'adversaire et qu'il ne fallait perdre plus de temps.

Nous avons obéi et sommes partis, en effet il nous faut absolument rattraper Sasuke avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Moi évidemment je n'ai pas les mêmes priorités, mon but est de retrouver Sasuke en faisant en sorte qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre avec moi.

Nous venons juste de rattraper le groupe de Orochimaru, Shikamaru a tenté de se faire passer pour un des leurs mais a échoué et nous avons été bloqués par un « homme araignée », Neji a été enfermé dans un cocon tandis que les autres et moi avons été accrochés à un arbre avec de la toile « glue ».

Enfin, j'ai dit moi mais ce sont mes clones qui se sont faits avoir.

En effet j'ai réussi a m'échapper et pendant qu'il jouait à "quel est le vrai Naruto" j'ai eu le temps de lui lancer un kunai explosif qui, même s'il l'a évité, a réussi à le blesser un peu.

Alors que j'allais riposter, Neji a déclaré qu'il sera celui qui s'occupera de lui, ce qui je l'avoue m'a bien arrangé.

Après que j'aie libéré les autres avec une variante de la paume mystique (qui consiste à concentrer du chakra dans le fil de la main), nous avons accepté que Neji soit celui qui se battra contre notre adversaire.

Nous sommes donc partis et moi je me demande combien de fois ce même scénario se répétera-t-il.

Nous ne sommes donc plus que 4, contre 3 ce n'est pas équitable mais ce n'est pas le moment de l'être, en plus il y a Sasuke.

Nous finissons par rattraper le groupe, j'envoie 5 de mes clones devant pour qu'ils prennent notre apparence .

Alors que les autres se révèlent, mon clone est explosé par Kiba qui profite de l'occasion pour attaquer l'ennemi mais celui-ci l'évite.  
Shikamaru s'occupe du deuxième et avec son aide le tonneau contenant Sasuke est dans mes bras.

Alors que Lee, Shikamaru et moi allions nous en aller Kiba tombe dans un fossé avec l'ennemi.  
Et un autre adversaire profitant de notre surprise nous dérobe le tonneau.

Lee et moi profitant du fait que Shikamaru s'occupe de la fille à la flûte, essayons de rattraper celui qui se fait appeler Kimimaro.

Nous le rattrapons arrivés dans une grand plaine d'herbe.  
Moi et Lee décidons de mettre en place un plan.

Pendant qu'il occupera notre adversaire, je déroberai le tonneau et le ramènerai au village.

Enfin c'est celui supposé être appliqué, en effet je n'ai pas l'intention de le ramener au village mais juste m'installer dans un coin perdu en attendant que Sasuke sorte du tonneau.

Mais avant même que l'on ai commencé notre plan, Sasuke est sorti du tonneau et est immédiatement parti.

Je l'ai donc suivi dans sa fuite et suis finalement arrivé dans un grand endroit, un endroit symbolique où se trouvent deux statues, celle de Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju, La Vallée de la Fin.

Et Sasuke, eh bien...  
Cette fois-ci il n'est vraiment plus même.

Je ne le reconnais pas, son sourire narquois, sa posture détendue, ainsi que son sceau qui prend la moitié de son visage sans douleur, et même son odeur, il a beaucoup trop changé en trop peu de temps.

Il me sourit :

« Naruto... Il est vraiment regrettable que tu aies refusé l'offre que t'a faite Orochimaru. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux après tout, mais expliques-moi exactement pourquoi m'as-tu souhaité me voir ?

Je soupire.

-C'est une très longue histoire, alors je vais juste commencer par le commencement. Mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout car tout ce que je vais faire c'est raconter des faits, à toi d'en déduire une conclusion. Et surtout tu ne racontes rien à personne, sous aucun prétexte, pas sans mon autorisation ! Promets.

Il fronce des sourcils mais promet de mauvaise grâce.

-Il y a 13 ans, Kyûbi no Yoko a attaqué le village et l'a mis à feu et à sang, ça tu es au courant. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'il ne l'a pas fait seul, un homme débarquant de nulle part avec un sharingan a enfermé Kyûbi dans une illusion de sorte qu'il détruise tout sur son passage comme l'a fait Madara. Et cela car ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki a accouché de moi. Cet Uchiha a libéré le Kyûbi contenu dans ma mère afin qu'il détruise le village.

-Attends tu as bien dit ta mère ?

-Exact, ce jour-là le jour de ma naissance, le Yondaime hokage a sauvé le village. Cependant il ne l'a pas fait sans sacrifice, il a sacrifié, un nouveau-né son fils et a enfermé en lui le démon tandis que lui mourrait !

Cette fois-ci je crie, fou de rage, mes yeux devienne rouges, et un chakra de la même couleur envahit mon corps.

Sasuke me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, puis il fronce des sourcils attendant que je l'attaque.

J'active mon sceau, celui qui d'habitude enferme le chakra de Kurama dans le bras gauche et tente de me calmer.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne savais rien, jusqu'à l'année dernière. J'avais pourtant des tas d'indices, rien que ma date de naissance était une preuve flagrante ! Mais il y a eu un autre indice. Les villageois, leurs haine, et leurs peur, la manière donc ils me dévisagent. Avant mes 6 ans j'essayais encore, de leur plaire d'essayer d'être gentil malgré les insultes les regards teinté de peur ou de haine, j'ai vraiment essayé. Le jour de mes 6 ans, le jour de mon anniversaire, ils se sont jetés sur moi, comme un lion sur sa proie et ils ont tout détruit, tout brisé, je n'avais plus rien je voulais juste mourir ! Je ne suis pas mort à l'aide de ce maudit chakra. C'est ce soir là, à l'hôpital, alors que j'allais en finir avec ma vie par moi-même, que Kyûbi No Yoko est apparu. C'était une voix, rien d'autre qu'une voix, je la prenais pour ma conscience, il m'a proposée de me battre, de lutter contre mon destin, de tout détruire. Mon rêve quand j'avais 6 ans était de détruire le monde. Pendant des années la source de mes malheurs m'a instruit et m'a poussé à apprendre, à découvrir, c'est ainsi que j'ai appris la maîtrise des sceaux, néanmoins je m'éloignais de plus en plus du programme scolaire et je refusais de m'y plier, « Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux » je disais. A 12 ans, Mizuki-sensei m'a craché pour la première fois la vérité en plein visage. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, je ne lui ai pas pardonné à Kurama, de son petit nom, mais on peut en tout cas dire que nous entretenons des rapports assez cordiaux maintenant.

-En quoi cela me..._commence Sasuke avant que je l'interrompe._

-J'y viens, j'y viens, maintenant écoute moi bien et ne te mets pas en colère après moi, ce ne sont que des faits et des suspicions. C'est Kyubi qui m'a raconté récemment ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de ma naissance et mélangé à ce que j'ai découvert chez un vieil informateur rabougri, j'ai déduit un thèse. Quand cet homme au sharingan a attaqué le village, il y a eu des gens du Conseil du village qui pensaient que c'étaient Madara qui revenait de sa tombe pour reprendre possession du village, alors ils ont volontairement éloigné les Uchiha du village en leur donnant un titre bidon, celui de « Police de Konoha ». D'après les archives, ça n'a pas plu aux Uchiha, et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait des tensions au sein de ta famille. En gros Itachi Uchiha était leurs seul lien avec le village.

A partir de maintenant je ne me base que sur la souce du vieux marchand qui m'a vendu les archives de Danzo, les Uchiha ont d'après ce document voulu se rebeller et prendre le contrôle du village et qu'en conséquence le Conseil du Village a fait appel à Itachi Uchiha pour éliminer son clan. Écoute moi bien Sasuke, ces documents peuvent être faux, le hokage avait ordonné de ne laisser aucune archive du vrai massacre mais les événements correspondent, tu n'étais pas au courant car tu étais trop jeune. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement pourquoi ton frère a voulu te le faire détester, il n'y a aucune raison logique à ça, en tout cas je suppose que s'il voulait que tu deviennes plus fort ça a marché...

-TAIS-TOI ! Me hurle Sasuke, et je me tais et le laisse assimiler les informations pendant encore une minute.

-Il se peut aussi que je fasses fausse route et que tu as raison de haïr ton frère. Et dans ce cas là tu peux immédiatement oublier les informations que je viens de t'apporter.

Je laisse encore passer une minute.

-Je vais partir, tu ne me reverras pas avant quelques temps, j'espère que tu feras attention de ne pas ébruiter toutes les informations que je viens de te donner, cela pourrait être mauvais. A la prochaine Sas'ke.

Je disparais dans un tourbillon de vent en direction de ma grotte.

J'ai crée le sceau de téléportation à mes 11 ans, il consistait simplement à invoquer un objet d'un endroit à un autre à condition que du chakra y soit imprégné, c'est d'ailleurs la technique que j'ai utilisé à l'examen, mais à l'époque elle n'avait pas vraiment de nom.

J'ai réussi à l'améliorer en déplaçant des êtres vivants, d'abord des petits oiseaux et ensuite des animaux plus gros comme des chats ou chiens, malgré quelques accidents cela s'est révélé être un succès. Mais quelques mois auparavant, je l'ai utilisé pendant mon premier combat contre Orochimaru, ce n'était que sur une courte distance, et j'ai du improviser avec la situation, mais en résultat une grande partie de mon chakra m'a été enlevée et j'aurai facilement pu en mourir sans Kurama.

J'ai donc réfléchi à un moyen de ne pas utiliser d'énergie, à utiliser une énergie venant d'ailleurs, une énergie inépuisable pour pouvoir effectuer la technique sans subir de contre-coup. C'est ainsi que je suis tombé sur des documents décrivant le concept des dimensions, comme la plupart des ninjas expérimentés le savent, il existe de nombreuses dimensions, et certaines d'entre-elles disposent d'une énorme énergie sûrement infinie, mais cela ce n'est qu'une théorie non prouvée, il me fallait donc trouver le moyen d'accéder à une de ces dimensions et je me suis tourné vers la solution de tous mes problèmes, les sceaux. En mettant en place un code de localisation sur ce que j'ai appelé un sceau de transport on peut accéder à un autre monde mais on ne peut pas y entrer, le passage est tellement petit qu'il laisse à peine passer de l'énergie et jusqu'à maintenant j'ai découvert, canalisé et scellé de nombreuses formes d'énergie mais jamais de semblable au chakra, cependant l'une des énergie que j'ai scellé dans un rouleau avait des particularités intéressantes et avait des effets étranges, cette énergie est modulable jusqu'à l'extrême à l'aide de la volonté, c'est ainsi que j'ai réussi avec elle à faire apparaître de nulle part un oiseau alors que notre énergie, le chakra ne nous permet pas de créer la vie, pas un point de vue juste ne tout cas.

J'ai donc précieusement gardé cette énergie en attendant qu'elle puisse m'être utile et j'ai réalisé que si la volonté suffit pour créer la vie, alors elle doit suffire pour se téléporter. Mon premier test avec un rat a été concluant, alors je me suis risqué à l'essayer sur moi-même.

Autant dire que Kurama a été loin d'être ravi de mes expériences, il disait que certaines choses ne devaient pas être touchés à moins de vouloir se tuer. J'ai ignoré ses recommandations comme quoi « **un sale gamin impertinent ne devrait pas toucher à ces choses** » mais je l'entends encore maugréer.

L'avantage avec cette technique c'est qu'elle ne requiert pas la moindre dose de chakra et que n'importe quelle forme de vie qui active le sceau peut l'utiliser.

Ces découvertes resteront cependant secrètes, il ne faut pas que quiconque découvre les propriétés de cette énergie, on pourrait l'utiliser à des fins mauvaises (_ahem_).

C'est ainsi que après avoir récupéré mes affaires, je me suis décidé à partir vers Kiri avec ce moyen de téléportation.

_Trouver une excuse pour partir sans represailles – check  
__Trouver un moyen de faire partir Sasuke et utiliser l'excuse de « Partir à sa recherche » - check → Orochimaru  
__Augmenter l'envie de partir de Sasuke – check  
__Se faire recruter pour partir à sa recherche – check  
__Dernière étape du plan, fuir. En cours_

Pendant notre mission au pays de l'eau, après avoir terminé mon fameux entraînement j'en ai profité pour laisser un clone travailler à ma place et je me suis mis à la recherche d'une cachette. J'avais en effet prévu depuis bien avant de m'en aller pour en apprendre plus, ayant déjà ratissé toutes les connaissances auxquelles j'avais accès à Konoha il me fallait aller ailleurs. J'ai donc décidé d'aller au pays de l'Eau, alors notre mission là-bas tombait plus que bien, et j'ai trouvé une petite grotte, très bien cachée pour y aller il faut passer par un très long sillon de couloir pour arriver à un véritable labyrinthe, cette grotte semblait avoir déjà été utilisée il y a longtemps a en juger par les traces de sang séché et sale (sans parler des vielles carcasses squelettiques) datant sans doute d'une dizaine d'années.

Ce sera donc mon repère le temps que j'en trouve un meilleur. Ma capacité de téléportation me permettra d'aller où je veux, à condition d'y être allé au moins une fois.

Mon refuge est maintenant vide, j'ai tout enlevé y compris les bibliothèques que j'ai enfermés dans des sceaux. Il est vrai que tout ça est un peu lourd mais ça vaut sans doute le coup, le sceau est maintenant prêt, il va sans doute d'effacer après que je sois parti.

L'impression est étrange, c'est comme passer dans un étroit tuyau et d'être recraché dans la destination, pas très agréable mais efficace.

J'atterris dans une salle complètement sombre. J'allume un briquet, il semblerait que je sois arrivé au bon endroit et que je n'ai pas atterris en plein milieu de la montagne (ce qui, avouez-le, serait très embêtant).

Je me dépêche de sortir mes lampes et bougies.  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'installer ici, plus de place pour les regrets.

* * *

FIN DE LA PARTIE I.

-Chapitre très court je sais.

-Maintenant, je m'autorise une semaine de vacances donc le prochain chapitre ne sera là que le 25/11/2012, il y aura peut-être un chapitre omake à la fin de la série (si je le termine à temps).

-Le chapitre 20 sera comme le début d'une saison II.

-Le point de vue change aussi, enfin pas complètement puisque le principal restera Naruto mais je mettrai aussi des scènes où Naruto n'est pas présent pour savoir un peu ce qu'il se passe ailleurs dans le monde sans compter que je suis sure que vous voulez savoir qu'en sera-t-il de Sasuke n'est-ce pas ?

-S'il vous plaît ne m'envoyez pas d'assassins sivouplaitivouplaitsivouplai t.

-Bonne rentrée à tous, (ironie ironie *passe la nuit à faire ses devoirs*).


	20. Ch20 Omake 1

_Salut à tous ! Bienvenue dans ce tout dernier chapitre ! Oui, j'ai fini par le caser (trop peur des représailles). Mais ce n'est pas un chapitre juste un bonus. _

_Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 20 : _Omake I_

**Mémoires de Hiruzen Sarutobi 19 novembre 19XX** _(Naruto – 8 ans)_

Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto a toujours été et sera toujours comme un petit-fils pour moi.

Son père, mon ancien disciple est mort comme un héros, alors je me devais de faire de son fils un homme franc et courageux.  
Autant le dire tout de suite, j'ai échoué à la tâche.

Il y a deux ans encore, j'aurai pu faire de lui le digne successeur de son père, mais depuis cet incident ce garçon a radicalement changé.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de ses 6 ans, les villageois ont finalement mis leurs menace à exécution et l'ont attaqué, il ne doit sa survie qu'aux ANBUs qui étaient chargés de sa surveillance.

J'ai, en tant que hokage, dû effacer toute trace de l'incident, c'était pour le bien du peuple qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il peut arriver à Konoha à un garçon de 6 ans.

J'ai mis une semaine à tout mettre au point, passé ce délais j'ai rendu visite à Naruto.

Il n'était effectivement plus du tout le même. Lui qui était si souriant criant "Oji-san" à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, avait un visage neutre, sûrement pas adéquat par rapport à son age, rien qu'à la position de son corps on voyait qu'il était las, qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Pendant que j'essayais de lui parler son regard se vidait et fixait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir, comme plongé dans un autre monde, comme plongé dans des souvenirs.  
Cela m'a effrayé et je me promis de lui envoyer voir un medic-nin psychologue pour vérifier son état mental.  
Mais c'est surtout ses yeux qui m'ont le plus marqué, les yeux si bleus, si brillants de malice, si semblables à ceux de son père une semaine auparavant, étaient vides. Il n'y avait plus rien dedans, rien d'un trou noir rempli de désespoir.

Cette vision a horriblement choqué mon vieux cœur.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je voyais des enfants enfoncés ainsi dans leurs désespoir, j'en avais même tué à une lointaine époque, bien que j'en garde de nombreux regrets.  
C'était les yeux que Naruto tenait de Minato Namikaze, son père, ils étaient si froids et vides, je n'ai pas supporté cette vue et suis rapidement parti.

J'aurai peut-être dû rester pourtant à l'encourager, à le rassurer, il devait avoir terriblement besoin d'aide, d'amour, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir le voir, ni de vérifier s'il allait bien.

Ces yeux m'ont hanté pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois après l'incident. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi pendant cette période là.

Malgré ma lâcheté j'ai fini par le croiser à nouveau.  
L'état de Naruto semblait avoir évolué pour le meilleur, bien qu'il était devenu plus froid, plus dur, moins sensible, une nouvelle flamme faisait briller ses pupilles, une détermination effrayante. Comme s'il était prêt à tout et même à subir pire que la mort pour atteindre un certain but.  
Je garde espoir que son rêve de devenir hokage comme avant est toujours présent, d'ailleurs il y avait autre chose dans son regard que je n'ai pu déterminer.

Lorsque je avais croisé, il me donna rien d'autre qu'un hochement de tête, il ne s'arrêta pas, ni ne me sourit.  
Cela me fit mal, je n'avait pas le droit de me plaindre, mais j'avais visiblement perdu toute son affection.

A partir de ce moment je pris soin de bien le faire surveiller par des ANBUs, je commençais à avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, qui il pourrait blesser.

Mais les rapports n'indiquaient pas une quelconque attirance pour la violence, bien qu'il évitait le plus soigneusement possible les villageois et s'enfermait parfois chez lui de longues journées, semaines ou même mois sans sortir.

J'étais bien sûr au courant de ses petits délits, ou vols, de même que ses farces un peu plus méchantes et désagréables envers les villageois, je pouvais comprendre qu'il voulait se venger un peu, mais jamais il n'avait crée d'irréversibles dégâts, alors je n'ai rien dit.

Pour les vols j'attendais qu'il se fasse attraper et disputer afin qu'il apprenne une leçon et ne recommence pas.

Ces dernières années se sont donc révélés des plus tranquilles, bien que je me doute que la rancœur du garçon ne fera que croître à mesure que passeront les années et il me faudra dans ce cas prendre malheureusement les mesures nécessaires pour le convaincre et l'arrêter si nécessaire.

Je lui créerais une équipe qui voudra j'espère bien prendre soin de lui, il est encore trop tôt pour y penser, j'espère simplement que Naruto ne sombrera pas dans l'obscurité comme de nombreux autres avant lui, Orochimaru en tête de liste.

* * *

**Quand elle apprit que Naruto et Sasuke ne reviendraient pas**.

C'est incroyable à quel point les filles peuvent être naïves à cet âge.

Pourtant depuis que Sakura était entrée dans le monde ninja elle en vit des choses. Avec le fiasco du pays des Vagues elle vit ce que de nombreux civils n'imaginent même pas.

Des ninjas entraînés pour tuer, des enfants à peine plus âgés qu'elle jouer le rôle des adultes, elle avait même connu la peur et l'angoisse face à la mort, elle vit un homme déjà mort en tuer d'autres, des centaines, sous ses yeux.

Plus tard à l'examen, elle vit, son coéquipier et celui qu'elle aimait, ceux qu'elle considérait pourtant comme invincibles se faire vaincre par un seul homme la laissant seule survivante impuissante.

D'autres gens avaient aussi attenté à leurs vie, elle avait protégé ses amis avec l'énergie du désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on vint la sauver.

Sakura avait ensuite connu la réelle peur de mourir soi-même, avec un public qui ne ferait rien pour la sauver devant un adversaire meurtrier qui n'hésiterait pas à la charcuter en public.

Pendant un mois elle avait énormément travaillé son Taijutsu mais elle s'était soudain rendue compte que sans maître qui accepterait de lui enseigner son art, elle n'avancerait à rien,mais elle continua à travailler pour ne plus être un poids pour ses coéquipiers.

Alors comment expliquer que son comportement n'ait pas changé, qu'elle soit toujours aussi souriante, et féminine ?

Et puis un soir, Sasuke décida de suivre Orochimaru, de partir. Elle tenta désespérément de le suivre, de venir avec lui, ou de l'arrêter et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours aussi faible.

L'espoir était soudain revenu quand elle apprit que Naruto et ses amis partaient à la recherche de son Uchiha.  
Mais quand la jeune fille vit Naruto quelque chose au fond d'elle se brisa.

Sakura avait une très bonne mémoire, elle se souvenait parfaitement de chacun de ses camarades à leurs arrivé à l'Académie, elle se souvenait que Naruto était froid et fermé, il avait fallu au blond des années avant de s'ouvrir juste un peu.

Sakura n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Naruto était sous son charme mais elle avait préféré l'ignorer, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Sasuke après tout, et elle avait continué ainsi même après leur arrivée dans la team 7, la jeune fille avait vaguement remarqué que Naruto ne la regardait plus autant et que progressivement lui aussi commençait à devenir froid.

Naruto était assez renfermé quand ils étaient en équipe mais il n'avait jamais refusé de discuter ou de rester avec elle.

Mais là, quand elle vit Naruto aux portes du village, Sakura crut le revoir au tout début à son arrivée à l'Académie et pour une raison inconnue elle perdit espoir.

Naruto ne reviendrait pas, cela devenait de plus en plus une vérité.

Quand Tsunade la convoqua pour lui annoncer que ses coéquipiers avaient tout deux disparus, elle se mit à pleurer, non pas par tristesse, mais de fatalité.  
Sakura se doutait que cela allait arriver, mais elle n'avait et n'aurait rien pu rien faire.

Et à ce moment là, toutes les peines, les peurs, les sentiments qu'elle avait mis à l'écart revenaient soudain en force comme un marteau sur sa conscience.

A l'époque ce fut son seul moyen de rester digne devant ses parents, des civils qui ne savaient rien du travail de ninjas outre ce que l'on a bien voulu leurs montrer.

Devant Tsunade elle se mit à crier, et la personnalité secondaire qu'elle s'était construite pour ne pas sombrer, se libéra pour crier aussi, car fermer autant ses sentiments, n'est pas sain, et tôt ou tard cela reviendrait hanter son hôte.

Alors que Sakura Haruno allait abandonner son métier de ninja, Tsunade lui proposa de devenir plus forte et pouvoir enfin protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Sakura accepta en décrétant que si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle allait abandonner, car poursuivre un rêve aussi inaccessible était inutile et stupide.

Tsunade, quant à elle, se remémorait à quel point elle aussi avait été faible et c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle voulu bien lui donner une chance, Sakura Haruno en avait en effet besoin.

* * *

_Journal intime de Saki Kebizaya __10 octobre 20XX (Naruto 10 ans)_

Ce matin quand je m'étais levée je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer l'amour de ma vie !

C'était dans le bar de Sazuna, elle m'avait invitée ce soir car il y avait chaque année du 10 octobre un nombre exceptionnel de clients. J'étais donc venue en tant que serveuse supplémentaire et je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Il avait l'air d'avoir environ 17 ans, ses cheveux étaient blonds et lumineux comme le soleil, il avait de jolis petits yeux marrons, ils étaient si froids que cela me fait encore frissonner.

Je voyais à son attitude qu'il n'aimait pas être ici, son regard n'arrêtait pas de bouger partout comme s'il s'attendait que quelqu'un l'attaque. Sans doute un puissant ninja faisant escale à Konoha.

J'en profitais, je l'avoue pour remplir sa boisson.

Je lui avais demandé ce qu'un si puissant ninja faisait à Konoha, j'ai cru voir une légère rougeur, et il m'a modestement affirmé qu'il n'était pas vraiment fort, juste expérimenté.

Pourtant je vois dans ses yeux qu'il en a vu beaucoup et qu'il préfère oublier, mon père a été ninja mais a pris sa retraite car il ne supportait plus de devoir tuer.

J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui toute la nuit, nous avons beaucoup bu aussi.

On s'est même embrassés, il a d'abord répondu, puis s'est enfuit tout rouge.

Un ninja ne peut pas s'attacher, c'est teeellement romantique...

* * *

_Ne pas plonger, toujours rester... à la surface._

Froid, c'est tellement froid.

J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer, de mourir à petit feu.

J'ai cessé de me nourrir, de prendre soin de moi.

Que dois-je faire ?

Comme un poison, la douleur se propage, elle n'est plus psychologique, elle est physique.

J'ai mal, tellement mal grand frère...

_...faible..._

_...pitoyable petit frère..._

Je suffoque, je n'arrive plus à voir ou à respirer.

Tous mes sens sont engourdis.

Le douleur présente partout, me rappelle que je suis encore vivant, mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ?

_Détestes-moi !_

Non... non, je ne veux pas te haïr c'est trop douloureux, je ne veux pas survivre.

Ça fait trop mal...

Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas tenir ce rôle.

Mon corps s'enfonce encore plus dans cette eau froide, j'ai cessé de faire l'effort de respirer.

_Hais moi comme jamais !_

_Apprends à survivre !_

Peut-être que je dois continuer, pas pour moi...

Pour papa, pour maman, pour tout le monde.

Survivre, encore et toujours, résister, devenir fort.

Pour le tuer...

Tuer tuer tuer tuer tuer tuer...

Je m'immerge à la surface de l'eau et j'attends, j'apprends, je cherche, je les dépasse tous.

Même si pour ça je dois mourir.

* * *

_THE END OF THE FIRST PART !_

_(Navrée pour l'anglais foireux mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher).  
__J'avoue avoir voulu en ajouter quelques autres mais ce sera pour le Omake II.  
__Rendez vous dans ma toute nouvelle série (suite) appellée : « _**Par mon sang et mon oeil vide**_»_

_Le premier chapitre s'intitulera : _Kurabi, Capture et « Ice... tu portes bien ton surnom tu sais ? _»_


End file.
